Competitive Love
by Folk23
Summary: Un juego es solo un juego, un medio de divertirse, pero cuando te metes demasiado en él es fácil olvidar su función y necesitas a alguien que te lo recuerde. AU, Damon/Elena.
1. Chapter 1

Había preparado un adelanto como regalo de navidad, pero bueno, las circustancias fueron las que fueron y os lo traigo ahora. Espero que os guste, es un poco menos convencional que lo habitual pero os prometo que será bastante divertido.

**Título:** Competitive love

**Autor:** Folk23

**Rating:** +18  
><strong><br>Pairings:** Delena.

**Sinopsis:** Un juego es solo un juego, un medio de divertirse, pero cuando te metes demasiado en él es fácil olvidar su función y necesitas a alguien que te lo recuerde. AU, Damon/Elena.

**Advertencias:** Universo Alterno, todos humanos.

**Disclamer:** Los personajes aquí narrados no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la escritora LJ Smith y al canal CW.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 1<p>

- ¡Damon! ¡Hora del entrenamiento! – anunció Stefan, llamando a la puerta cerrada de la habitación de su hermano mayor.  
>- ¡Un minuto! – respondió Damon.<br>- No tenemos un minuto. – dijo su hermano, tomándose la libertad de entrar a pesar de que no le hubieran invitado a pasar. - ¿Otra vez estás pegándote con ese cacharro?

Damon tenía el portátil abierto sobre el escritorio y tecleaba desesperadamente algo en él. Estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas por los tobillos y llevaba unos pantalones negros de deporte y una camiseta roja con el logo de su equipo estampado en el pecho.

- No sé qué le pasa, anoche se volvió loco. – protestó, pasándose una mano por su cabello negro y alborotándoselo más de lo que tenía.  
>- Pues que tiene mil años, deberías comprarte otro. – aconsejó simplemente Stefan. – Venga tío, que nos van a regañar si bajamos tarde. Ya sabes cómo son de estrictos. – dijo, volviéndose hacia la puerta porque no estaba dispuesto a llevarse una bronca.<p>

Damon aceptó que no podía hacer nada y apagó su querido portátil, pasando la mano por las pegatinas de los logos de varios equipos profesionales que adornaban la tapa antes de correr escaleras abajo al sótano, donde estaba la sala de entrenamientos del equipo. Allí le esperaban su hermano y otros tres chicos, cada uno sentado ante un potente ordenador de mesa y vestidos de forma similar. Damon ocupó el que quedaba libre pero no pudo dejar de pensar en su portátil.

No era, como decía el exagerado de su hermanito, que tuviera mil años. Más que el tiempo, que no tenía tanto, era el mucho uso que le había dado y las cosas que había vivido con él.

**_Unos meses antes…_**

_Damon y Stefan esperaron a que sus padres apagaran la luz para irse a la cama y salieron de puntillas de sus habitaciones._

_- Cuidado con el escalón. – le susurró Damon a su hermano pequeño, quién iba delante de él a la hora de subir las escaleras a la buhardilla._

_El chico asintió y puso especial cuidado en evitar los peldaños que crujían si los pisabas por el centro. Damon cerró la trampilla y ambos chicos se sonrieron al sentirse los reyes absolutos del lugar._

_- Ve encendiendo, que tú tardas más. – le dijo Damon a Stefan, señalándole el ordenador de mesa que tenían allí instalado._

_Él se acopló en otra mesa que habían subido meses antes especialmente para que Damon tuviera algún sitio en el que ponerse. A diferencia de su hermano, tenía un ordenador portátil que le habían regalado por su cumpleaños anterior. Normalmente lo tenía en su habitación, excepto cuando subía con Stefan a la buhardilla para jugar. Conectó el ordenador a la luz y lo encendió, encendió la lamparita que era lo único que había en la mesa, se puso los cascos ajustándose el micrófono y conectó el ratón al portátil._

_- ¿Estás listo? – le preguntó a Stefan tratando de no hacer demasiado ruido._

_Por culpa de la disposición de las mesas, ambos hermanos estaban bastante separados y dándose la espalda._

_- Cargando el juego, ¿y tú?_  
><em>- Pues vente a Skype.<em>  
><em>- Voy. – respondió Stefan y abrió el programa para conectarse.<em>

_En unos minutos los dos hermanos estuvieron en línea y pudieron hablar más fácilmente entre susurros. Podía parecer una tontería, se podría pensar que era más fácil hablar normal y no complicarse tanto, pero si su padre les oía se les fastidiaría el chiringuito que habían montado. Guisseppe era muy estricto y no le gustaba ver a sus hijos colgados del ordenador en vez de estudiando, por eso tenían que jugar principalmente por la noche, cuando nadie les veía._

_Esa presión a la que les sometía su padre, que se intensificaba en época de exámenes, era una motivación más para coger el juego con más ganas. Damon tenía 18 años y estaba en el último año de instituto. Stefan era un año más pequeño e iba justo un año por detrás, había sido el primero de los dos en jugar al League of Legends y había arrastrado a Damon poco después. Así había empezado todo un par de años antes, llevándolos hasta el momento en que jugaban en el desván, que habían acondicionado específicamente para eso, prácticamente cada noche._

_- ¿La primera para calentar, no? – dijo Stefan en un susurro a través del micrófono de sus cascos, abriendo su libreta con notas y pasando algunas páginas._  
><em>- Aja. – fue la elocuente respuesta de Damon, ocupado en crear la partida.<em>  
><em>- Si se nos da bien podemos subir a challenger esta noche. – comentó alegremente su hermano pequeño, refiriéndose a la más alta de las ligas de la parte competitiva del juego. Se trataba de un sistema de puntos, ganabas partidas y ganabas puntos que se podían perder, incluso llegando a descender a una liga inferior. Al llegar a 100 puntos se entraba en una fase de ascenso a la liga superior, a la que se ascendía ganando 2 de las siguientes 3 partidas.<em>  
><em>- ¿Muy bien se nos tiene que dar, no? – Damon no llevaba la cuenta de forma tan exhaustiva como su hermano, pero más o menos sabía en qué posición estaban. Los dos jugaban las clasificatorias juntos, por lo que tenían el mismo número de puntos.<em>  
><em>- Si lo ganamos todo…<em>  
><em>- Entonces mejor empezamos cuanto antes. – dijo Damon, pulsando el botón para que el juego les emparejase con otros jugadores hasta completar dos equipos de cinco.<em>  
><em>- ¿Vamos abajo juntos? Me pido el support. – dijo Stefan mientras esperaban.<em>  
><em>- De eso nada, que luego me robas las muertes. Ve de carry y yo el support. – decidió Damon.<em>

_Stefan protestó un poco pero terminó aceptando y se hicieron con los dos puestos de la calle inferior de las tres con las que contaba el mapa. A Damon le gustaba mucho jugar campeones distintos a los que la gente solía utilizar, y a Stefan le divertía seguirle el juego con más campeones raros. Solían echar mínimo una partida así antes de meterse de lleno en las clasificatorias._

_Llevaban tres horas jugando, unas partidas con más suerte que otras, cuando Stefan soltó un grito emocionado al ver el nombre de uno de los jugadores del equipo contrario._

_- ¿Qué haces? ¿Estás tonto? – le regañó Damon, quitándose los cascos rápidamente y yendo hacia su hermano para darle una colleja. - ¿Quieres que papá nos escuche? Nos mata si se entera de lo que estamos haciendo. – dijo mientras volvía a su sitio._  
><em>- ¿Has visto quién es? – susurró Stefan frotándose la nuca. - ¿Crees que será goblin de verdad?<em>

_Damon se fijó mejor en la pantalla de carga y enseguida localizó al jugador del equipo contrario al que se refería su hermano. Le sonaba el nick pero si no se equivocaba, la posición no era la correcta. Stefan era el experto en temas competitivos, el que se tragaba un montón de partidas cada vez que podía y le preguntó para asegurarse._

_- ¿Pero no es jungla, no?_  
><em>- Es top. Nah, llevas razón y no será él. – negó Stefan sin darle más importancia y ambos se concentraron en la partida.<em>

_Volvían a jugar juntos abajo, los dos habiendo podido elegir sus personajes favoritos y dominaron completamente en los primeros minutos. Pero la partida se les fue poniendo poco a poco en contra y acabaron perdiendo, a pesar de que ambos terminaron con marcador positivo._

_Ya era bastante tarde cuando acabaron, así que Damon y Stefan recogieron y se fueron sigilosamente a la cama porque al día siguiente tenían clase._

_Un par de semanas después, cuando los Salvatore por fin consiguieron su objetivo de alcanzar la liga challenger, recibieron una visita relacionada con esa partida que habían perdido y en la que efectivamente habían jugado contra goblin_M, un jugador del competitivo de verdad. Este, que dijo llamarse en realidad Klaus Mikaelson, se presentó acompañado de su padre y a la vez mánager, interesado en fichar a Damon y Stefan para BloodBrothers, el nuevo equipo que estaba formando y para que le faltaban solo los dos últimos jugadores._

Damon no consiguió arreglar su portátil por mucho que lo intentó y, como no quería otro por motivos sentimentales, no le quedó más remedio que llevarlo a una tienda especializada y ver que le decían. Vivía con Stefan y los otros tres miembros del equipo, Klaus y sus dos hermanos Kol y Elijah, todos juntos en una casa. Se habían mudado ya tres veces, eligiendo esta vez el pueblecito de Mystic Falls porque estaba cerca de la ciudad en la que se celebraba el próximo torneo en el que iban a participar.

Posiblemente el torneo más importante para cada uno de ellos, ya que si lo ganaban entrarían en la LCS, que era algo así como la primera división del League of Legends en el servidor de Norte América, que era en el que jugaban ellos. Se notaba la presión en el ambiente y las bromas del principio habían desaparecido, llegando incluso al extremo en que no estaba muy bien visto todo lo que no fuese entrenar. Por eso no quiso preguntar, guardó el portátil en una funda que podía llevar colgada del hombro y salió a dar una vuelta, esperando encontrar una tienda de informática.

Llevaban un par de semanas allí y era la primera vez que salía al pueblo. Hacía algo de fresco pero aún así se sentía bien estar al aire libre. Damon dio un paseo por el pueblo, recorriéndolo entero porque no era muy grande, sin prisas y disfrutando de no estar sometido a ningún tipo de presión por un rato.

- Eh, perdona, ¿sabes si hay una tienda de ordenadores por algún sitio? – le preguntó a un adolescente con el que se cruzó, pensando que por su edad sería el más adecuado para indicarle.  
>- En la avenida principal, enfrente de la óptica. – respondió el chico, quedándose mirando el logo que adornaba la sudadera negra de Damon con curiosidad, como si le sonase familiar.<br>- ¿Y eso dónde está? – preguntó Damon, un poco incómodo por el escrutinio.

El chico se vio obligado a pararse y darle explicaciones precisas a Damon para que pudiera orientarse.

- Gracias. – dijo Damon mientras que el chaval se iba sin prestarle más atención.

Gracias a sus indicaciones, Damon se dio cuenta de que se había dedicado a dar vueltas en círculos y en diez minutos llegó a la tienda. "Informática Gilbert", ponía en el toldo que la decoraba y, como todo en ese pueblo, parecía ser el típico comercio de barrio llevado siempre por la misma gente.

Un sonido de campanillas inundó la tienda cuando abrió la puerta y el hombre que estaba tras el mostrador levantó la cabeza para recibirle.

- Buenos días. – le saludó educadamente, ya que enseguida le reconoció como alguien nuevo en el pueblo.  
>- Hola. Tengo un problema con el ordenador. – dijo Damon mientras se acercaba.<br>- Claro, dime. – dijo Grayson.  
>- Lo tengo aquí.<p>

Damon sacó el portátil y le enseñó lo que le pasaba. Solo preguntó si tenía arreglo, callándose que le gustaría hacerle unas modificaciones. Eso se lo diría después, si tenía solución y si le gustaba la tienda, aunque no parecía que fuera a tener mucha más opción en ese pueblo.

Grayson pareció optimista y acordó con Damon en quedarse con el portátil para echarle un vistazo más a fondo. De hecho le llamó un par de horas después, sorprendiendo a Damon que no esperaba tanta eficacia. Además Grayson le dio buenas noticias porque el ordenador se podía arreglar.

De buen humor, Damon le dio vía libre para que lo hiciera y además le pidió que le cambiara la gráfica y algunas piezas más para incrementar la potencia. Iba a recuperar su portátil e incluso mejorado, eso significaba mucho para él. Lo malo que tendría que esperar hasta que Grayson le llamase para recogerlo.

Damon llevaba durmiendo poco más de media hora cuando su móvil empezó a sonar insistentemente.

- ¿Sí? – respondió adormilado, frotándose los ojos que tenía cansados tras varias horas de entrenamiento, de ahí que hubiera decidido echarse una siesta.  
>- ¿Damon Salvatore? Le llamo de la tienda de informática, nos trajiste un ordenador portátil hace tres días. – dijo Grayson.<br>- Sí, soy yo. – se espabiló, reconociendo la voz del hombre que le había atendido.  
>- Ya está listo, puede pasar a recogerlo cuando quiera.<br>- ¿En media hora está bien?  
>- Sí, estamos abiertos hasta las 9.<br>- Pues me paso en un rato, gracias. – sonrió Damon, y se fue derecho a la ducha tras colgar.

Se vistió con sencillez, unos vaqueros azules y una sudadera gris que no delataba a que se dedicaba, y se asomó a la habitación contigua, que era la de su hermano. El chico estaba tumbado en la cama, navegando por internet con la tablet.

- Stefan, voy a salir un rato. – le avisó.

Stefan ni siquiera le miró, levantó el pulgar por toda respuesta.

- ¿No deberías estar estudiando? ¿Cuándo tienes examen? – preguntó Damon, frunciendo el ceño al ver la pasividad de su hermano con los estudios.

Él había terminado el instituto, pero Stefan no, estaba en su último año y lo cursaba a distancia, solo presentándose a los exámenes finales de cada trimestre en el centro que le correspondiese según donde estuviese. No se le daba especialmente bien en condiciones normales y eso no había mejorado ahora que no pisaba las clases y solo estudiaba un par de horas a la semana con un profesor particular.

- ¿Tú no te ibas?  
>- Stefan, que papá te mata como suspendas y luego a mí. – a Guisseppe no le había hecho ninguna gracia que sus hijos decidieran jugar a un videojuego en vez de estudiar, pero su mujer había conseguido convencerle para que les diera permiso. La única condición que les había puesto era que Stefan tenía que sacar el curso y era responsabilidad de Damon, por ser el mayor. – Ponte un rato anda.<p>

Confiaba en su hermano, sabía que era inteligente y capaz de sacarlo adelante, pero también era bastante vago y necesitaba que estuvieran encima suya para que estudiara.

- No seas brasas Damon, que lo tengo controlado. – replicó Stefan sin apartar la vista de la pantalla. – Lárgate ya.

Damon suspiró resignado y se marchó, porque si seguía entreteniéndose aumentaban las probabilidades de encontrarse con Klaus o Elijah, Kol no le preocupaba en absoluto, y no le apetecía dar explicaciones de donde iba. Consiguió salir sin ser visto y tardó apenas quince minutos en llegar a la tienda.

- Hola. – saludó acercándose al mostrador.

Grayson estaba ocupado con otro cliente, un señor mayor que no se apañaba muy bien con la electrónica, y preveía que le quedaba bastante rato.

- Disculpe un momento. – le dijo al hombre para dirigirse al chico. – Hola Damon, mi hija Elena ya debe haber terminado con tu ordenador, ella te lo dará. Está en la trastienda, pasa. – le indicó, señalando una puerta tras él.

Damon se extrañó pero pasó tras el mostrador porque así era como parecían hacer las cosas allí, de forma bastante familiar y confiada. Atravesó la puerta y llegó a una pequeña habitación algo oscura, con estanterías cubriendo las paredes y una gran mesa en el centro. Una chica estaba sentada allí dándole la espalda y tenía el portátil de Damon encendido frente a ella.  
>Estaba hablando por teléfono y no se dio cuenta de que tenía compañía.<p>

- Sí, Kath, hoy está siendo bastante aburrido. – decía Elena a su hermana a través del teléfono. – Aquí me tiene revisando un ordenador, ¿te puedes creer que lo único que tiene instalado es el dichoso jueguecito ese? El LoL o como se llame.

Damon se molestó al escuchar cómo se reía de él y de lo que le decían a través del teléfono.

- Si tía, tiene el explorador, Skype, un reproductor de música, el office y el juego. Solo eso. – dijo Elena. – Ah, y tendrías que ver el portátil, todo lleno de pegatinas. – le siguió comentando, bajando un poco la pantalla del ordenador para verlas. – Sí, el típico friki de quince años. No falla.

Eso sí que fue demasiado para el chico y carraspeó para llamar su atención. Elena se giró y puso los ojos como platos al ver que no estaba sola.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

- No puedes estar aquí, esto es una zona privada. - dijo Elena en tono serio mientras cubría el auricular del teléfono con la mano, recomponiéndose del susto que le había dado Damon.  
>- Me han dicho que pase a recoger mi ordenador. Es ese. - respondió señalando el portátil encendido sobre la mesa. - Y no tengo quince años, por si te lo estás preguntando. – dijo molesto.<p>

Elena se puso más roja que un tomate al escucharle y maldijo silenciosamente su mala pata, o mejor dicho, su gran bocaza.

- Tengo que colgar, Kath, luego te veo. - dijo rápidamente, soltando el teléfono en la mesa.

Damon se había cruzado de brazos y la miraba con gesto serio y ojos fríos, evidentemente de mal humor. La chica apagó el ordenador, que ya había revisado y estaba más que segura de que funcionaba perfectamente, y le explicó lo que le habían hecho. Después le dio la factura y Damon respondió dándole una tarjeta para que le cobrara.

Esperaba un comentario que no llegó, porque Elena había cambiado a una actitud casi tímida, sin ni siquiera mirarle porque se moría de vergüenza porque hubiera oído su comentario. Una vez terminada la transacción y con el ordenador en poder de Damon, el chico siguió allí plantado sin intención de moverse.

- Si quieres algo más tendrás que hablarlo fuera con mi padre. - le dijo Elena amablemente pero con la clara intención de echarle.  
>- Solo tú puedes darme lo que quiero. - dijo Damon y las mejillas de la chica volvieron a teñirse de rojo por el significado oculto que podían encerrar esas palabras.<br>- ¿Perdona? - preguntó como pudo, segura de que había oído mal.  
>- Me debes una disculpa. - especificó el chico, atravesándola con una intensa mirada. - No ha sido nada justo eso que has dicho. No me conoces y no eres quien para despreciarme solo por lo que tenga en el ordenador.<p>

Avergonzada, Elena bajó la cabeza. No podía replicarle por mucho que quisiera hacerlo porque llevaba toda la razón. Pero se suponía que él no debía estar allí, ni estar escuchando, ni tampoco estar tan malditamente bueno.

- Si es muy fácil, se empieza por lo y termina por siento. - siguió Damon con ironía.  
>- Tampoco te pases. - respondió la chica.<br>- Tú te has pasado primero. - replicó Damon cual niño pequeño y Elena puso los ojos en blanco, fastidiando más al chico. – No tienes ni idea. – dijo señalándola con el índice. – Me apuesto lo que quieras a que no has jugado nunca, princesita.  
>- ¿Princesita? – preguntó Elena incrédula, estaba claro que la conversación se les estaba yendo de las manos pero no estaba por la labor de parar y Damon tampoco pensaba irse sin una disculpa.<br>- Dime si me equivoco. – insistió Damon, esbozando una arrogante sonrisa de medio lado que terminó de sacar de quicio a Elena. - ¿Sabes una cosa? Si hubieses probado a jugar alguna vez no serías tan cerrada de mente. – dijo, acercándose hasta estar a un solo paso de ella y le tocó la sien con un dedo.

Elena trató de apartarle con un manotazo pero Damon fue más rápido y retiró la mano sin perder la sonrisa.

- Tú que sabrás lo que soy o no soy. – refunfuñó molesta.  
>- Pues demuéstramelo. – esta vez Damon se acercó a la mesa y cogió un bolígrafo y uno de los papeles que había allí. Escribió algo en él y se lo puso a Elena en la mano. – Este es mi Skype, te espero esta noche, a las 11. Demuéstrame que no eres una princesita y juega conmigo. – le dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta y le guiñó el ojo antes de salir, sin darle tiempo a replicar.<p>

La chica gesticuló al techo al verse allí plantada y crujió el papel que tenía en la mano. Entonces le prestó atención y leyó lo que ese chico había escrito, simplemente su usuario en Skype: Damon_S.

Así que ese era su nombre, al menos ya tenía un dato más aparte de que tenía los gustos de un adolescente de quince años y la apariencia de un modelo.

Esa misma noche, antes de que llegara la hora de su cita virtual con Damon y tras una cena en familia, Katherine se coló en la habitación de Elena, su hermana mayor. Había algo más de un año de diferencia entre ellas pero se llevaban tan bien como si fueran gemelas. Por el contrario su hermano Jeremy, el pequeño de la familia con 14 años, era otra historia.

- Has estado muy callada hoy, ¿vas a contarme que te ha pasado? – preguntó Kath, metiéndose en la cama junto a Elena.  
>- ¿Por qué me iba a pasar algo? – preguntó a la defensiva.<br>- Porque esta tarde me has colgado y después no has vuelto a llamar como dijiste. Y antes de eso escuché otra voz, así que dispara. – dijo Kath sin dejarse engañar, conocía a su hermana demasiado bien como para que un truco tan viejo funcionase.  
>- Vale, pero que papá no se entere, ¿eh? – cedió Elena, girándose sobre un costado para quedar tumbada hacia ese lado.<br>- ¿Cuándo he dicho yo algo? – sonrió su hermana, imitando su postura para que quedaran frente a frente.  
>- Que soy una bocazas, eso pasa. – confesó Elena. – Resulta que el chico estaba ahí escuchando.<br>- ¿Qué chico?  
>- Pues el del ordenador, ¿quién más iba a ser?<br>- ¿El friki? – recordó Kath con una sonrisa.  
>- Sí. – reconoció Elena, cerrando los ojos avergonzada.<p>

Katherine no pudo evitarlo, soltó una carcajada antes de cubrirse la boca con una mano para disimular.

- No te rías capulla. Si lo sé no te lo cuento. – protestó Elena, dándole un manotazo en el brazo.  
>- Perdón, perdón. – se disculpó su hermana, con un brillo en los ojos que indicaba que no lo sentía en absoluto. – Reconoce que tiene gracia, Lena. – dijo, utilizando el mote con el que la llamaba cuando ambas eran más pequeñas y Katherine no sabía pronunciar bien.<br>- Sí, muchísima. ¿No ves cómo me río? – musitó Elena, cogiendo la almohada para abrazarse a ella.  
>- ¿Y qué pasó después? ¿Cómo era? – curioseó la desvergonzada de Katherine, más extrovertida y lanzada a pesar de ser más pequeña que Elena. – Ya que has empezado a contarlo, al menos suéltalo entero. – sonrió con picardía.<p>

Elena refunfuñó entre dientes y enterró la cabeza en la almohada. Como era evidente, con su padre no podía hablar de lo que había ocurrido de verdad con Damon. Llevaba callándoselo y guardándoselo desde que el chico se había ido, necesitaba desahogarse y sabía que para eso no había nadie mejor que Katherine. Así que se lo contó todo.

- ¿Princesita? – volvió a carcajearse Katherine sin poder evitarlo.  
>- No tiene gracia. – refunfuñó Elena cogiendo la almohada para darla con ella.<p>

Su hermana se frotó allí donde se había llevado los almohadazos y se esforzó en controlarse.

- Bueno, al menos el friki tiene carácter. – comentó, buscando la parte positiva para consolar a su hermana. – Y lanzado, porque te ha pedido una cita.  
>- No es una cita. – negó Elena en redondo, enfatizando al negar también con la mano.<br>- Te ha pedido que quedes en Skype con él, llámalo x o como quieras. Y tiene la ventaja de que si no te gusta solo tienes que apretar un botón, nada de despedidas incómodas ni excusas tontas. – sonrió Kath, llevándose otro golpe de almohada.  
>- ¿Vas a echarme un cable o prefieres seguir riéndote a mi costa? – preguntó Elena, perdiendo la paciencia.<p>

Katherine se serenó y tosió un poco, ahogando los últimos restos de risa.

- Siempre contigo Lena. Yo si quieres me conecto en tu lugar, pero lo veo un poco tontería, total ya le has visto y él te ha visto. – reflexionó en voz alta. – Y me has dicho que es guapo, ¿no?  
>- Tiene unos ojazos, Kath. – suspiró su hermana, recordando los intensos y hermosos ojos azules de Damon. – Está bueno. – reconoció. – pero eso no lo es todo. Me gustan también otras cosas.<br>- Vale, repasemos entonces. – ofreció Katherine y se incorporó hasta quedar sentada en la cama, con un brazo extendido a cada lado para contar los pros y los contras con las manos. – Es guapo pero es un friki, eso se compensa y es un empate claro.  
>- ¿Entonces qué hago? Solo me queda media hora. – preguntó Elena confundida.<br>- Conéctate, no pierdes nada. ¿Qué te va a hacer a través del ordenador? – se encogió de hombros. – A lo mejor descubres que es más interesante de lo que parece.  
>- Supongo, por probar… - murmuró Elena, no voy convencida por la lógica de su hermana.<p>

Katherine sonrió satisfecha y se acomodó, tumbada con los brazos cruzados por detrás de la cabeza. Elena la miró extrañada, hasta que comprendió lo que su hermana pretendía y la empujó para sacarla de la cama.

- Auch, ¿a qué ha venido eso? – protestó Kath, levantándose de la alfombra en la que había caído, por suerte para ella era mullidita y no se había hecho mucho daño.  
>- No vas a quedarte. – respondió Elena con firmeza.<br>- Anda, ¿qué más te da? – suplicó Kath haciendo pucheritos.  
>- Ni de coña. – se negó en redondo su hermana mayor. - ¿No tienes deberes que hacer? ¿Amigas con las que cotillear? ¿Chicos con los que ligar? – probó, obteniendo una negativa a cada respuesta.<br>- Esto es mucho más interesante.  
>- Y privado. – apuntó Elena.<br>- Pero luego me lo cuentas.  
>- Sí pesada, pero vete ya. – le dijo, señalando la puerta.<br>- Ya verás como arrasas, princesita. – se burló Katherine, cerrando la puerta a toda prisa para evitar la almohada que le lanzó su hermana.

Una vez estuvo sola, fue a sentarse al escritorio y encendió el ordenador.

Damon estaba en su habitación, ya preparado para su quedada por Skype cuando entró Rebekah.

- Hola, ¿te apetece una peli? – le preguntó al chico, sentándose cómodamente en mitad de su cama.

Damon hizo girar la silla de su escritorio para quedar frente a ella. Rebekah era la única chica del clan Mikaelson, aunque no llegaba a ser la pequeña porque era dos años mayor que Kol, quién si era él más pequeño de todos. Rubia, de figura delgada y largas piernas, volvía locos a los chicos y lo sabía. Le gustaba explotar su encanto, por eso estaba allí, sentada en la cama de Damon y cruzando seductoramente las piernas desnudas porque llevaba unos pantalones cortos para poder lucirlas bien. La mirada del chico demostraba que no era indiferente pero Rebekah no entendía porqué aún no había conseguido ningún avance desde que le conocía.

Para Damon aquellos momentos eran una auténtica tortura. No era tan tonto e inocente como para no reconocer las señales que la chica le mandaba siempre que coincidían a solas. Su éxito con las chicas se basaba principalmente en las apariencias, llamaba la atención a primera vista para luego perderla en cuanto le conocían un poco y se avergonzaban de él. Eso era algo que con Rebekah no le pasaría, con tres hermanos y el padre también dedicado al videojuego, estaba más que acostumbrada y curada de espanto.

El problema era que Stefan estaba coladísimo por ella y Damon lo sabía, por eso se hacía el tonto y ciego, no entrando en las insinuaciones de Rebekah por lealtad a su hermano. Esta noche tuvo que volver a decirle que no, pero al menos tenía un plan con el que sacarla de su cabeza luego.

- Me iba a ir ya a la cama. – respondió poniéndole un puchero y después fingiendo un bostezo.  
>- Anda, vemos una cortita. – insistió Rebekah, enredando seductoramente un mechón de su cabello alrededor de su índice. – Te dejo elegir, pero una de miedo no, que luego tengo pesadillas y me toca dormir solita.<br>- Uff, hoy no, que tengo mucho sueño. – siguió Damon con su farsa, desperezándose y bostezando con más ganas.  
>- Pasas mucho tiempo con el ordenador, un día de estos te vas a venir conmigo a dar una vuelta. Verás como lo pasamos muy bien. – le sonrió.<br>- Un día de estos. – repitió el chico sin comprometerse e hizo el intento de volverse.  
>- ¿Y qué hago yo ahora? Los chicos ya están en la cama. – dijo Rebekah con pena, pensando que si Damon sabía que nadie los interrumpiría la invitaría al menos a quedarse.<br>- No sé Becks, yo es que ya no aguanto más, de verdad. – bostezó el chico de nuevo, levantándose como si fuera realmente a acostarse.

Rebekah aceptó que no podía convencerle y dejó libre la cama.

- Que descanses bien. – dijo, acercándose tanto que inundó con su presencia todos los sentidos del chico. – Sueña cosas bonitas. – le susurró al oído provocándole un escalofrío, dándole después un beso de buenas noches en la mejilla, cerca de la comisura de los labios.

Salió de la habitación bamboleando las caderas y Damon se derrumbó en la cama en cuanto la puerta se cerró, pensando en lo duro que era ser un buen hermano mayor. Se cubrió la cabeza con la almohada para ahogar su frustración y se quedó así durante varios minutos, hasta que cayó en que era casi la hora en la que le había dicho a la princesita que estaría conectado. Se abalanzó sobre el escritorio y se colocó los cascos porque el ordenador ya lo tenía encendido de antes.

Buscó algo de música en you tube mientras esperaba y sonrió cuando le llegó un aviso de que alguien quería agregarle a Skype. Aceptó pero dejó que fuera ella la que le hablara primero. Iba a demostrarle que jugar a videojuegos no tenía nada malo y que se trataba solo de prejuicios, tendría que pedirle perdón pero bien.

Al final la impaciencia pudo con él y tecleó el que le pareció el saludo perfecto.

"Vaya vaya, si la princesita ha aparecido."

La respuesta de Elena no se hizo esperar.

"Algunos tenemos una vida en el mundo real, lejos del ordenador.", dijo, dándole a Damon en su orgullo y borrándole la sonrisa.

"¿Hablamos o prefieres escribir?", escribió el chico con los labios apretados.

La pantalla empezó a parpadear por la llamada entrante, Damon la aceptó y en lo primero que se fijó fue en que Elena no le había puesto la cámara. Él también la tenía apagada, de hecho ni siquiera tenía intención de encenderla pero le molestó que ella tampoco pensase hacerlo.

- ¿También te escondes? ¿Tanto tienes que ocultar? – preguntó en tono divertido tras haber conectado su webcam y haber quitado la música.  
>- Estoy en pijama. – se excusó Elena.<br>- Y yo también. – dijo el chico, alzando una ceja. – ¿No será que lo que no quieres es que te vea sin maquillaje? – añadió para picar.  
>- Estás empezando a cansarme. – le advirtió ella, cediendo y encendiendo su webcam.<p>

Así ambos pudieron verse el uno al otro. La habitación de Elena era la más iluminada, en el caso de Damon apenas se distinguía lo que había tras él. La chica llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta y una camiseta ancha que le dejaba un hombro al descubierto. Damon tuvo que reconocerse a sí mismo que no estaba nada mal, tenía un aire sexy mezclado con la inocencia de no pretenderlo que le daba un toque único.

Por su parte, él llevaba una vieja camiseta negra de las que ya solo usaba para dormir. Era de Scorpions, su grupo preferido, sin nada que ver con videojuegos para no darle a Elena más motivos de burla. Aunque tampoco es que ella pudiera ver mucho más de él, lo que sí destacaba era el toque de color que eran sus ojos.

- ¿Qué hacemos? – preguntó la chica, algo nervioso.  
>- Dame tu nick y te agrego. – respondió Damon, ya iniciando el juego.<br>- ¿Qué nick?  
>- El que te hayas puesto, tendrás que llamar a tu usuario de alguna manera, ¿no princesita?<p>

Elena le fulminó con la mirada, lamentando que la distancia le impidiera responderle como se merecía.

- No tengo usuario ni sabía que lo necesitaba. – se limitó a contestar.  
>- Está bien. – suspiró el chico, llevándose una mano a la sien. – Iremos a lo básico, te enseñaré como se hace. ¿Tienes el juego abierto?<br>- Eh… - titubeó ella.  
>- Venga ya, ¿me estás hablando en serio? – preguntó Damon, no sabiendo como tomárselo porque parecía que se estaba riendo de él. - ¿Te lo has descargado por lo menos?<br>- ¿De dónde? – preguntó Elena, dejando claro que no lo había hecho.  
>- Déjalo, paso. – dijo el chico, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos.<p>

Ese fue el momento en que Stefan decidió entrar en la habitación, una vez más sin que le invitaran, interrumpiendo a su hermano en medio de la frase.

- Eh Damon, ¿ese que se acaba de ir era el coche de Rebekah?  
>- Y yo que sé. – replicó el chico de malas maneras, apresurándose a tapar la webcam con la mano para impedir que se viera a Stefan.<br>- Que borde. – se extrañó su hermano. - ¿Qué haces? Me ha parecido oírte hablar.  
>- ¿Tú no estabas durmiendo?<br>- Estudiando para ver si me entra el sueño. – replicó Stefan desvergonzadamente. – Anda, ¿al final has conseguido arreglar el ordenador? – preguntó, acercándose para verlo mejor.  
>- Stefan. – le cortó Damon en tono borde, bajando un poco la pantalla con la misma mano con la que cubría la cámara. – Lárgate ya. Me tenéis harto, ¿es que nadie sabe lo que significa una puerta cerrada? – preguntó molesto, poniéndose en pie y empujando a su hermano hacia el pasillo. – A ver si aprendemos a llamar. – le dijo antes de cerrar y dejarle fuera.<p>

Stefan no se dio por vencido y llamó a la puerta.

- ¿Puedo pasar, Damon? – preguntó divertido.  
>- ¡No! Estoy ocupado, vete a la cama. – respondió Damon, solo volviendo a sentarse al escritorio cuando escuchó a su hermano entrar en su propia habitación.<p>

Revolviéndose el pelo al caminar, volvió a sentarse ante el ordenador.

- Perdona, mi hermanito. – le dijo a Elena a modo de disculpa mientras se colocaba los cascos.  
>- Tranquilo, lo entiendo, los hermanos pequeños suelen ser un coñazo. – respondió ella.<br>- Le quiero mucho, pero hay días que lo estrangularía. – continuó Damon, escenificando la escena con ambas manos y haciendo reír a Elena.  
>- A mí me pasa igual con los míos. – comentó después.<br>- ¿Tienes más de uno? – curioseó el chico.  
>- Dos. – respondió, levantando dos dedos y poniéndolos ante la cámara.<br>- Te acompaño en el sentimiento. – dijo Damon, haciéndola reír de nuevo.

Después ambos se quedaron en un silencio que se fue haciendo cada vez más incómodo.

- Bueno, ¿de dónde me bajo el jueguecito? – preguntó Elena.  
>- De la página oficial. – respondió Damon en tono serio, mosqueado de nuevo al recordar lo que les había llevado allí.<p>

"Ah, ¿pero eso tiene página?", pensó Elena, callándose cuando algo en la mirada de Damon le dijo que era mejor que se mordiera la lengua. Una lucecita naranja indicó que el chico acababa de mandarle un link. La chica lo abrió y no necesitó la ayuda de Damon para hacer click donde ponía descargar juego.

- ¿Pero cuánto tarda esto en instalarse? – preguntó tras haber seguido todos los pasos que le indicó el instalador.  
>- ¿Cuánto te pone ahí? – preguntó Damon de forma bastante seca.<br>- ¿En serio? Si pone más de dos horas.  
>- Por eso tenías que haberlo instalado ya, porque tarda bastante. – la regañó el chico.<br>- ¿Y yo qué sabía? – se defendió Elena. – No pienso quedarme aquí hasta la madrugada.  
>- Yo tampoco. ¿Mañana a la misma hora? Pero esta vez ten todo preparado, no me gusta perder el tiempo. – dijo Damon, soltándole una pulla sin poder contenerse.<br>- Haré lo que pueda, no todos somos unos expertos, ¿sabes? Que esto ha sido cosa tuya. – replicó ella y los dos colgaron la llamada con la misma sensación.

Les pareció increíble que durante unos momentos hubieran sentido una conexión con el otro.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Stefan estaba solo en la cocina desayunando cuando Damon bajó. Últimamente lo hacía siempre así para no cruzarse mucho con los Mikaelson y que no empezaran a presionarle ya desde primera hora de la mañana. Con el ambiente tenso por la presión de la inminente competición, jugar cada vez se parecía más a una obligación y Damon cada vez lo disfrutaba menos.

Saludó a su hermano revolviéndole el pelo al pasar y abrió un armario para sacar una caja de cereales y un bol. Stefan estaba a medias con su propio desayuno pero se detuvo y se quedó mirando a Damon sonriente.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó este, limpiándose la cara con la manga de la camiseta pensado que tenía algo.  
>- ¿Con quién hablabas ayer? – curioseó Stefan.<br>- Con nadie. – respondió cogiendo el brick de leche y echándosela en el bol.  
>- Ya claro, ¿y la chica de la pantalla? ¿Se llama nadie? – insistió Stefan sin perder la sonrisa y sabiendo que había dado en el clavo cuando a su hermano le tembló la mano y se le cayó un poco de leche sobre la mesa. – Te pillé. – dijo encantado.<br>- No es nadie. – insistió Damon. – Solo una chica que conocí el otro día en la tienda, cuando fui a recoger el portátil.  
>- ¿Estás saliendo con ella?<br>- ¿Qué dices? – alucinó el mayor. – ¿Con la princesita? Ni de coña, vamos.  
>- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Stefan sin comprender las reticencias de su hermano hasta que se le ocurrió una idea y se le iluminaron los ojos. – Ah vale, que no quieres nada serio con ella. Pero eso está bien, parecía guapa. Es que bajaste la pantalla y no pude verla bien, ¿para qué hiciste eso? – se quejó.<br>- Para… - Damon se detuvo de golpe. - ¿Por qué te estoy dando explicaciones? ¿A ti que más te da, cotilla?  
>- Porque soy tu hermano y me preocupa con quién te juntas. – respondió Stefan con gesto serio, burlándose de lo que siempre le decía Damon. – Venga hermano. – cambió a su actitud despreocupada de siempre. – Cuéntame, que ya sabes que yo no digo nada.<p>

Damon no llegó a decirle nada porque en ese momento entraron Klaus y Elijah, ambos vestidos con ropa con el logo del equipo.

- Acaba de salir el cuadro. – informó Klaus a los dos Salvatore. Su hermano llenó una taza con café y salió tal y como había entrado, sin apenas saludar.  
>- ¿Y qué tal? – preguntó Damon, agradecido por el cambio de tema que le permitía librarse del interrogatorio de su hermano.<br>- Asequible. ¿Os queda mucho? Hay que empezar a planear la estrategia. Ya estamos todos listos en el salón. – dijo, señalando hacia esa habitación.  
>- Sí, ya vamos. – respondió Stefan sin que les quedase otro remedio, obligar a todo el equipo a esperar no era la mejor idea para suavizar el ambiente.<br>- Dos minutos, se lo diré a Mikael. – les informó sin piedad. Como todos los Mikaelson, Klaus trataba a su padre con bastante respeto y llamándole por su nombre de pila.

Stefan se apresuró a terminar de desayunar y Damon, que ni siquiera había podido echarse los cereales, solo tuvo tiempo de beberse la leche. Los tres chicos y su padre los esperaban impacientes, comentando entre ellos sobre el primer equipo que les había tocado. Era parecido a ellos, un equipo de nueva creación y poco rodaje, lo que les convertía en la víctima perfecta para los BloodBrothers.

Pero como todo, tenía su parte mala. Mikael había decidido aumentar el tiempo que dedicaban a jugar los cinco juntos para mejorar la coordinación del equipo y añadir sesiones por la mañana para ver partidas de sus rivales y analizar sus modos de juego. Así el equipo estaría más preparado para cuando llegase la competición, pero todos tendrían mucho menos tiempo libre hasta entonces, con efecto inmediato de esa misma mañana.

Era la tarde libre de Elena y tenía un poco de tiempo hasta la hora en que había quedado con sus amigos para ir al cine y se fue a ver la televisión, aprovechando que su hermano no estaba enganchado a la consola. Jeremy no estaba muy lejos, jugaba en el ordenador de mesa que tenían instalado en una esquina del salón.

Al principio Elena le ignoró como siempre, después se acordó de Damon y lo tonto que se ponía con el dichoso jueguecito. Esa noche tenían que volver a encontrarse y no quería que volviera hablarle como anoche. Lo bueno de que hubieran quedado bastante tarde era que estaba segura de que volvería a tiempo de conectarse.

Se acercó a su hermano y cotilleó por encima de su hombro.

- ¿A qué juegas? - preguntó, aprovechando que el chico no llevaba puestos cascos.  
>- Al LoL. - respondió Jeremy en tono distraído, concentrado en la pantalla.<p>

"Bien.", pensó Elena, cogiendo una de las sillas que rodeaban la mesa para sentarse al lado de Jeremy. Era justo lo que necesitaba.

- ¿Vas a quedarte? - se extrañó Jeremy.  
>- ¿No puedo? - respondió Elena en tono inocente.<br>- Pero no molestes. - fue la única condición que le puso el adolescente.

Elena permaneció en silencio, observando la pantalla, pero nada de aquello no tenía sentido para ella.

- ¿Qué se supone que tienes que hacer? - preguntó cuando el juego anunció que Jeremy había muerto.  
>- Llegar hasta el nexo y destruirlo.<br>- ¿El nexo? - preguntó Elena sin comprender.  
>- El cristal este que hay en medio de la base. - le explicó su hermano, señalando en la pantalla con el cursor para que lo viera bien.<p>

Jeremy no se quejó por el extraño e inusual interés de su hermana, le explicó los fundamentos del juego y dejó que le viera jugar, presumiendo por ello. Estaban entretenidos hablando, con Jeremy explayándose en el personaje que estaba utilizando, cuando Elena se puso en pie de un salto como si hubieran encendido fuego bajo su asiento.

- ¿Qué hora es? Mierda, llego tarde. - gritó corriendo a por su móvil y Jeremy se partió de risa porque parecía el conejo blanco de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas.

El tiempo había pasado volando mientras le preguntaba sus mil y una dudas a su hermano para darle a Damon en las narices cuando le viniera con sus aires de listillo, pero por desgracia había pasado mucho más del que creía y hacía mucho que se suponía que tenía que haber salido de casa. ¿Por qué no la habían avisado sus amigos?

Encontró el móvil en la cocina, donde lo había puesto a cargar, y ahí tuvo su respuesta. Lo tenía en silencio, con un montón de llamadas y mensajes que no había oído.

- No, no, no puede ser. - se lamentó mientras pasaba rápidamente de uno a otro.

"Donde estás Elena?" "Todo bien?", le había escrito su amiga Caroline.  
>"Vas a venir Elena? Ya estamos todos.", la avisaba Bonnie minutos después. "Te cogemos entrada?".<br>"Vamos a entrar, por donde vas?", esa era Caroline de nuevo. Los chicos también la habían escrito aunque ya casi se habían rendido y se notaba.

No era la primera vez que Elena tenía que ayudar a última hora en la tienda y sus amigos estaban bastante acostumbrados a que no pudiera contestarles en el momento. Habían dado por hecho que esta era una de esas veces y habían entrado a ver la película sin ella.

Frustrada, le pegó una patada al aire, completando su mala suerte al darle a un taburete.

- ¿Qué haces? - gritó Jeremy desde el salón, con la voz ahogada por la risa. No estaba mal por una vez cambiar y ser él quien se riera, algo de lo que no tenía muchas oportunidades al ser el más pequeño.

A Elena no le hizo tanta gracia el haberse quedado sin planes. De hecho le sentó bastante mal, tenía ganas de ver la película y pocos días libres en los que aprovechar. Y todo por el maldito jueguecito de Damon. Pobre de él como se le ocurriera reclamarle por algo cuando hablaran esa noche, porque Elena estaba segura de que no iba a poder contenerse. Volvió con su hermano para que al menos la tarde no fuera una completa pérdida de tiempo.

- ¿Desde cuándo te interesan los juegos de ordenador? – curioseó Jeremy cuando su hermana regresó, sin dejarse amilanar por su cara de mala leche.  
>- No me interesan. – refunfuñó Elena.<br>- ¿Y entonces para qué preguntas tanto? – insistió su hermano, evidentemente disfrutando con la situación.  
>- Para cerrarle la boca al listillo de Damon. – musitó la chica y después le dedicó a su hermanito una mirada fulminante.<p>

Intimidado, Jeremy no se atrevió a seguir insistiendo porque temía las represalias de Elena.

A la noche Damon se conectó a la hora convenida sintiéndose bastante cansado. Estaba tan harto del ordenador que no lo hubiese tocado de no ser porque ya había quedado con ella. Elena aún no estaba, así que mató el tiempo creando una nueva cuenta para cuando jugasen, ya que no estaba dispuesto a utilizar la suya principal para que no quedasen registros de las partidas que echasen. Aparte de que era mejor que los dos tuvieran cuentas de nivel 1 para que el sistema los emparejase con jugadores novatos como Elena.

"Hola, ¿estás?", le escribió Elena cuando estaba configurando las maestrías de la nueva cuenta.

No se molestó en escribir una respuesta, directamente le dio al botón de video llamada.

- Buenas noches. – saludó formalmente, fijándose en que la webcam no mostrara nada que no debiera, como la cama deshecha y con las sábanas revueltas.  
>- Serán para ti. – replicó Elena poniendo mala cara.<br>- Woa, vaya humos. ¿Qué pasa, princesita? ¿Te ha bajado la regla?  
>- ¿Y a ti que te pasa? ¿Eres gilipollas o solo entrenas para ser así? – le respondió, harta de que la atacase sin motivos, porque entendía que no le hubiera gustado lo que escuchó en la tienda pero ya se estaba pasando de la raya. – Mira Damon, ya me has fastidiado bastante la tarde, si vas a seguir así me voy y ya está.<p>

Damon estuvo tentado a dejar que se fuera pero su conciencia sabía que ese último comentario había estado muy fuera de lugar y se arrepintió.

- No, venga, no te vayas. Ya me callo. – aseguró en tono más pacífico.  
>- A ver, anoche se instaló el juego. Ahora dime que hago.<br>- Lo primero es el usuario. – dijo Damon, frotándose un ojo y empezó a indicarle lo que tenía que hacer.

Cuando llegó el momento de elegir un nick, Elena sorprendió a Damon al tener ya preparado uno que al chico le gustó: VampPrincess.

- Ahora te saldrá una notificación a la derecha, solo tienes que darle al tic y ya somos amigos. – continuó guiándole tras haberle mandado una solicitud de amistad.  
>- ¿WhiteCrown? – leyó Elena el nick que le salió antes de aceptarle. - ¿Dónde has visto un cuervo blanco? ¿No sería mejor negro?<br>- Es que ese ya estaba cogido. – respondió él, esbozando una pícara sonrisa de medio lado porque ese era realmente su nick.

Estaba ocupado tecleando, por lo que no notó como Elena se quedó embobada con su sonrisa. La voz del chico la devolvió a la realidad y siguió sus instrucciones. Lo único que no aceptó fue jugar contra campeones controlados por el ordenador como Damon pretendía inicialmente, ya que era la mejor forma de practicar.

Él no tenía ganas de discutir de nuevo y no insistió, dejó que Elena se saliera con la suya y configuró la partida. Mientras esperaban le aconsejó que fuera rápida al escribir en el chat la posición que quería y ella le calló diciéndole una antes de que él pudiera explicárselas.

Damon no era tonto y se dio cuenta de que Elena había estado investigando el juego, porque un día antes no sabía que había que instalarlo y ahora de repente sabía que en la línea de abajo jugaban dos. Eso por un lado le gustó y por el otro le desconcertó completamente al no saber cómo encajarlo.

- ¿Sabes cómo va esto o quieres una explicación rápida? – preguntó para obligarse a centrarse.  
>- Hay que matar los bichitos esos, ¿no? Y si se puede los personajes de los otros hasta llegar a… ¿cómo se llama? El cristal ese de colores.<br>- Bueno, como resumen puede valer. – respondió Damon aguantando las ganas de reír.  
>- Es suficiente. – sentenció Elena, no queriendo escuchar más.<p>

A su pesar, reconoció que estaba nerviosa. No quería hacer el ridículo y que Damon se burlara a su costa más de lo que ya había hecho. A ser posible quería impresionarle y dejarle con la boca abierta. Según lo que le había visto a Jeremy parecía muy fácil, pero al entrar en la partida se dio cuenta de que no lo era ni por asomo. Cogió ella sola los objetos iniciales, sin que Damon tuviera que decirle nada, y se fue directamente a su posición.

No habían llegado a los tres minutos de partida cuando las ansias de Elena le jugaron una mala pasada y se puso a sí misma en una posición vulnerable. Estaban a punto de matarla cuando Damon hizo que su campeón saltara para ponerse delante y la salvó activando un gran escudo.

- Gracias. – dijo sinceramente.  
>- Ese es mi trabajo, princesa, defenderte. – respondió él y a Elena se le vino una imagen mental en la que le dedicaba la pícara sonrisa de antes. – Vamos a base y compramos, que tengo una idea.<p>

Esta vez Elena no le puso pegas a que llevara la voz cantante y al hacerle caso consiguieron llevarse una muerte y dejar muy tocado al otro rival. Así la chica se dio cuenta de que la única intención de Damon era ayudarla y dejó de tomarse a mal cualquier comentario que hacía.

Siempre atento a donde estaba ella, Damon se pasaba la partida salvándola. Por suerte sus rivales eran muy malos y podía lucirse. Era muy distinto a lo que él solía jugar y aunque le fastidiase reconocerlo, se le había olvidado hasta el cansancio. Estaba disfrutando de su papel de caballero salvador de la princesa en apuros, gracias a él Elena se estaba llevando la mayoría de las muertes, aunque a veces ni la habilidad de Damon bastaba para salvarla de los líos en los que se metía.

- 3, 2, 1 y victoria. – canturreó Damon a la media hora mientras los dos participaban en la destrucción del nexo enemigo. Este explotó y el cartel de victoria inundó las pantallas de ambos. – ¿Qué te ha parecido? Y no te hagas la dura, reconoce que te ha gustado.

El chico había vuelto a activar su cámara nada más terminar. Tenía los ojos como iluminados y expresión victoriosa que delataba que a él si le había gustado la experiencia. Y no había sido tanta tortura como Elena había esperado.

- No ha estado mal. – admitió la chica a regañadientes. – Pero eso no significa que ahora vaya a pasarme el día jugando. ¿Contento? – advirtió al ver la gran sonrisa que empezó a dibujarse en su rostro.  
>- Si reconoces que no tiene nada de malo, sí. – dijo Damon, no dándose de por satisfecho y esperando la respuesta tamborileando los dedos sobre el escritorio.<p>

Elena se dio cuenta de que no iba a parar hasta salirse con la suya y como aún no se había disculpado por su desastroso comentario, le dio el gusto.

- No tiene nada de malo. Pero para ya, ¿no? – le dijo porque no pensaba ceder mucho más.  
>- Como quieras. – aceptó él, pasándose una mano por el pelo. Gracias a la webcam se dio cuenta de que se lo estaba alborotando e intentó peinarse con ambas manos. – Pon tu cámara, ¿no? Que me siento raro siendo el único que la tiene encendida.<br>- Ya me voy a ir, que mañana tengo que trabajar. – respondió Elena, pero cedió y encendió de nuevo su webcam para despedirse.  
>- Espera. – la detuvo Damon, que no había olvidado como había empezado la conversación. - ¿A qué te referías antes con eso de que te fastidié la tarde? Si ni siquiera hemos hablado, no he podido hacer nada.<br>- Me debes un cine, si tanto te interesa saberlo. – respondió Elena esperando que eso le bastase, porque no quería profundizar en el tema.  
>- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Damon con la voz llena de curiosidad, sin rastro de molestia por lo que parecía un reproche.<br>- Iba a ir con mis amigos y no he podido. Estaba haciendo algo y se me ha pasado la hora. – explicó muy resumidamente y después se quejó. - Ahora me va a tocar verla sola en casa.  
>- Ve con tus hermanos. – aconsejó Damon sin entender que tenía eso que ver con él. A no ser que la relación estuviese en lo que estaba haciendo y que Elena no parecía dispuesta a contarle, porque lo esquivaba continuamente. Y esto Damon no podía reprochárselo, apenas se conocían, era obvio que no confiaban el uno en el otro. Él tampoco iba a contarle como había pasado la tarde.<br>- No puedo, Kath ya la ha visto y Jeremy no es una opción. Me la tendré que descargar, que remedio.  
>- Puedo ir contigo si quieres. – ofreció tímidamente Damon, aprovechando la oportunidad de salir de la rutina. – Pero que no sea una peli de esas cursis de chicas, a eso me niego.<br>- No lo es. – aseguró Elena rápidamente antes de desconfiar. - ¿Por qué ibas a querer venir?  
>- ¿Y por qué no? – se encogió de hombros. - Será divertido y ni siquiera sabía que había cines aquí hasta que lo has dicho.<br>- No los hay, hay que ir a la ciudad. – le corrigió Elena y recordó una de las pocas cosas que su padre le había dicho sobre Damon, que nunca le había visto antes en Mystic Falls y que seguramente se habría mudado allí hacía poco. Si eso era cierto, no debía de conocer aún a nadie ni tenía con quien salir a divertirse.  
>- ¿Ves? No lo sabía. ¿Quieres o no quieres que te acompañe? – se impacientó al no obtener respuesta.<br>- Trabajo casi todas las tardes, tendría que ser después.  
>- No importa, me viene bien que sea tarde. – Damon aún no tenía ni idea de cómo se las iba a apañar para salir, perderse algún entrenamiento no era una opción viable. Los Mikaelson no se lo permitirían y dudaba incluso que Stefan le apoyase en ese caso, su hermano estaba demasiado absorbido en la promesa de entrar en la LCS y ser una estrella de los e-sports. - ¿A qué hora sales?<br>- A las siete. – Elena se llevó una mano a la barbilla para reflexionar. – Podemos cenar por allí.  
>- A mí me vale. Elige un día.<br>- Por mí si quieres mañana, no tengo problema.  
>- Pues mañana. – aceptó simplemente Damon. - ¿Te veo en la tienda? Y antes de que digas nada, no conozco otro sitio.<br>- Está bien. – aceptó Elena, aunque no le hacía mucha gracia la idea porque no quería que su padre les viera juntos y se hiciera ideas raras. – Pero yo conduzco, te espero fuera.

Damon asintió y ahí sí que se despidieron, con la promesa de que se verían al día siguiente y esta vez en persona.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Elena no solía tener turnos de jornada completa en la tienda como el que tenía hoy, normalmente iba solo por las tardes y tenía las mañanas libres. Lo bueno era que tenía libre un par de horas al mediodía para comer y aprovechaba para ir a casa y cocinar también para sus hermanos, que aún iban al instituto.

Estaba fregando los platos que había utilizado cuando Katherine entró, ya de vuelta de las clases de ese día.

- Ey, Kath, que pronto vienes hoy. – se extrañó, cogiendo un trapo para secarse las manos.  
>- Nos han dejado salir al acabar el examen. – explicó su hermana, abriendo la nevera para coger un poco de chocolate.<br>- ¿De qué era?  
>- Literatura. – respondió como pudo con la boca llena.<br>- ¿Y qué tal te ha ido? – preguntó a pesar de que intuía la respuesta.  
>- Bien, era fácil. – respondió Kath, la mejor alumna de su curso en todo el instituto. Elena podía contar con los dedos de una mano las veces en toda su vida que su hermana había dicho que un examen era difícil. – Subo a cambiarme y después me voy a casa de Rose, a hacer un trabajo.<br>- ¿A qué hora vas a volver? Tienes que ponerle la cena a los chicos. – dijo, refiriéndose a su hermano y su padre.  
>- ¿Por qué? ¿No vas a estar? – preguntó Kath, deteniéndose en mitad de la cocina para mirar a su hermana.<br>- Me voy al cine. – respondió Elena, yendo hacia la entrada para coger su abrigo de donde estaba colgado en el armario que tenían allí.  
>- ¿No ibas ayer? – preguntó Katherine, siguiéndola hasta allí.<br>- No pude y al final voy hoy. Acuérdate de la cena. Ya está hecha, solo tienes que ponerla unos minutos en el microondas y listo. – le explicó, poniéndose el abrigo.  
>- Vale. ¿Con quién vas?<br>- Es la fuente que hay en la nevera. – la ignoró Elena, revisando que llevara todo y abrió la puerta.  
>- ¡Oye! – protestó Kath al quedarse sin respuesta. - ¿Por qué no contestas? ¿Es que tienes una cita? – preguntó desde la puerta mientras su hermana se alejaba sin responder, pero sin poder quitarse esas palabras de la cabeza.<p>

Había quedado con Damon por necesidad, porque no quería ir sola al cine y él era el único que le podía acompañar, no porque quisiera una cita con él. Si vestía como siempre con unos vaqueros y una rebeca y ni se había arreglado más de lo habitual, porque no era una cita y Damon lo sabía, ¿no? Al menos eso esperaba.

- Bien chicos, se acabó por hoy. – anunció Mikael cuando ganaron una partida de casi una hora de duración.

Aliviados y contentos por la victoria, los cinco chicos se apartaron de los teclados y los ratones, y Damon se frotó los ojos para despejarse un poco.

- Kol, tienes que ser más activo en el early, gankear más las líneas. ¿No ves que así les haces más daño? – empezó regañando a Kol, que era el jungla del equipo y después continuó repartiendo para todos. – Stefan no seas tan agresivo, que la mitad de las partidas empiezas regalando la primera muerte. Y Damon, no te lo pienses tanto, si te dicen que vayas, vas. Sigue al equipo y ya está.

Damon puso mala cara por la crítica, inmerecida en su opinión, pero no replicó para no entretenerse. Fue el primero en marcharse cuando Mikael terminó de decirles a Klaus y Elijah lo bien que lo habían hecho. Echó a correr en cuanto salió del rango de visión de sus compañeros de equipo y se dio una ducha en tiempo record.

Aún tenía el pelo un poco húmedo mientras se vestía con unos vaqueros negros y una sencilla camiseta gris con el cuello en uve que se le pegaba al torso como una segunda piel. Se medio abrochó las zapatillas a toda prisa y agarró la cazadora antes de colarse a toda prisa en la habitación de su hermano.

Stefan aún no se había duchado, estaba tirado en la cama vestido solo con los pantalones que llevaba antes.

- Tienes que hacerme un favor Stef. – le pidió, ignorando el hecho de que una vez más Stefan no estaba ni remotamente cerca de un libro. El chico le gruñó un poco por toda respuesta. – Si preguntan por mí estoy en la cama, que no me encuentro bien.  
>- Sí, claro, pues despídete de esa excusa como alguno te vea. – respondió Stefan al fijarse en cómo iba vestido. - ¿Dónde vas a estas horas?<br>- Al cine. – le contó Damon sin entrar en detalles.  
>- ¿Tú solo? – desconfió su hermano.<br>- ¿Me cubres o no, Stefan? – insistió Damon, cruzándose de brazos porque no pensaba decir ni una palabra más.  
>- Que sí, pesado. – bufó el más pequeño, dándole la espalda y haciéndole gestos con la mano para que se fuera y le dejara en paz de una vez.<p>

Damon fue a regañarle, pero cambió de opinión al echarle un vistazo al móvil y ver la hora.

- Me voy. – le dijo a su hermano, asomándose con cuidado al pasillo para comprobar que tenía vía libre.

No había moros en la costa y le llegó el sonido del agua de alguien que debía estar duchándose, así que aprovechó la oportunidad sin pensárselo dos veces. Solo tuvo que poner más cuidado al cruzar la entrada, porque Mikael y Klaus estaban hablando en la cocina y podían verle, pero consiguió salir con éxito. Su rato de desconexión acababa de empezar.

No quiso correr para no llegar sudado a la tienda, por eso llegó con el tiempo tan justo que temió que Elena hubiera salido ya y entró a buscarla al no verla fuera.

- Ah, hola, ¿Damon, verdad? - le reconoció Grayson, que estaba en el mostrador como las otras dos veces.

El chico asintió con la cabeza y sin aliento, acercándose a él.

- ¿Te ha dado algún problema el ordenador? Ya estamos cerrando, pero si es algo rápido puedo atenderte. Si no tendrás que volver mañana. - dijo en tono de disculpa.  
>- No es eso, va perfectamente, gracias. En realidad... buscaba a Elena. - confesó algo tímido.<p>

Grayson sonrió y se giró hacia la trastienda.

- ¡Elena, te buscan! - la llamó sin preguntar a Damon para que quería verla.  
>- ¿A mí? ¿Quién? - preguntó ella, asomándose a mirar y poniéndose un poco roja al ver a Damon allí con su padre.<p>

Grayson se limitó a señalar al chico, remarcando lo obvio.

- Aún no he terminado, necesito cinco minutos más. - dijo bajando la mirada al suelo.  
>- Claro. - cedió Damon, escondiendo las manos en los bolsillos.<p>

Elena volvió a meterse en la trastienda y los dejó solos. Grayson no dijo nada, pero parecía inmensamente divertido cuando miró a Damon.

- Discúlpame un momento. - le dijo a éste antes de seguir los pasos de su hija.

Cogió el abrigo de Elena y se lo echó sobre los hombros, ofreciéndole después el bolso.

- No te preocupes cariño, ya termino yo. - dijo suavemente, animándola a salir.  
>- Si ya casi he terminado. - protestó débilmente ella.<br>- No tengo prisa, y por lo que veo tú tienes planes. - sonrió y Elena le apartó la mirada. - ¿Vais al cine, no?  
>- Sí.<br>- Entonces hazme un favor y diviértete. - dijo su padre, dándole un beso en la frente.  
>- Gracias papá. - le sonrió la chica y le dio un fuerte abrazo antes de salir.<p>

Damon esperaba entretenido mirando los productos que vendían en la tienda, pero se giró enseguida al oír la puerta.

- Vámonos. – le informó Elena, que salió con grandes zancadas y no se detuvo para nada.

El chico la siguió hasta un coche que estaba aparcado en la esquina de la calle. Elena cerró una de las puertas de atrás tras haber dejado el bolso en el asiento trasero con algo más de fuerza de la debida, un mal augurio para la noche que les esperaba. Después se arrepintió y acarició suavemente la pintura a modo de disculpa.

- Pues sí que empezamos bien. – musitó Damon, asumiendo que una vez iba a haber una discusión en su futuro cercano con Elena.

De hecho la chica no lo demoró demasiado, solo lo que tardaron en sentarse y colocarse los cinturones.

- Te pedí que me esperases fuera. – le recordó en tono calmado.  
>- Es que no sabía si habías salido o no. – se defendió él. - ¿Además que importa? Fuera o dentro el resultado es el mismo. – dijo señalándoles a ambos y abarcando el interior del coche.<br>- Pero mi padre no te hubiera visto. – le reprochó Elena, desvelando lo que tanto te molestaba.

Damon se tensó de golpe y se le encendió la mirada al reconocer exactamente la misma situación de la que había vivido varias variantes con otras chicas.

- Así que es eso. – dijo con dureza. - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Crees que eres demasiado buena para que nos vean juntos? – preguntó, dejando claro lo molesto que estaba.  
>- ¿Qué dices? – replicó Elena extrañada, entrecerrando los ojos para analizarle mejor y decidir si de verdad acababa de hablar en serio.<br>- ¿Para qué quedas conmigo si te avergüenzas? ¿Qué es lo que buscas? ¿Reírte? – siguió soltando el chico, diciendo las cosas que en otras ocasiones no se había atrevido a decir al sentirse demasiado humillado y que para Elena eran un completo sin sentido.

Tuvo que callarle tapándole la boca con la mano para que dejara de decir disparates.

- ¿Qué clase de tonterías estás diciendo? – le preguntó a los furiosos ojos azules de Damon. – No me avergüenzo de nada. – añadió apartando la mano.  
>- ¿Tonterías? ¿Qué quieres que piense si te enfadas porque tu padre te ha visto salir conmigo? – replicó Damon en cuanto le dejó libre.<br>- Para que no se haga ideas raras sobre que tú y yo salgamos juntos y a solas. No conoces a mi padre, enseguida se haría ilusiones. – respondió Elena, negando con la cabeza.  
>- Ah. – dijo Damon sintiéndose un poco tonto. – Pero no hay nada que malpensar, solo vamos al cine. – dijo en tono más tranquilo.<br>- Lo sé. – asintió Elena, contenta porque Damon compartiera su opinión en ese aspecto y que no hubiera ningún malentendido en que salieran juntos.

Encendió el motor y dio comienzo al viaje a la ciudad.

- Se tarda unos veinte minutos. ¿Qué hora es? – le contó a Damon cuando dejaron atrás el cartel que marcaba el límite de Mystic Falls.  
>- Y cuarto. ¿A qué hora es la peli? Lo habría mirado pero no me dijiste que vamos a ver. – habló por primera vez desde la discusión, mirándola de reojo a través del espejo.<br>- Hay varias sesiones. Coge mi móvil. Está atrás, en el bolso. – le indicó porque ella no podía hacerlo al ir conduciendo.

Damon se giró indeciso, pero Elena parecía convencida, así que hizo lo que le pedía. Era la primera vez que buscaba en el bolso de una chica y no quiso cotillear mucho, solo cogió el móvil sin echar un vistazo más de lo necesario.

- Acércamelo. – le pidió Elena viendo que ya lo tenía.

Miró a ambos lados de la carretera para comprobar que no viniera nadie para desbloquear rápidamente la pantalla, sin cogerlo de manos de Damon. Nervioso, el chico miró rápidamente la carretera, esperando algún coche o incluso animal que se les cruzara. Pero todo lo que pasó fue que escuchó la suave risa de Elena a su lado.

- Solo ha sido un momento y no lo habría hecho si viniera alguien. – le tranquilizó la chica.  
>- Joder, no lo repitas. – pidió Damon sin que a él le hiciera tanta gracia.<br>- Tranquilo. – se rió Elena de nuevo por lo bajo. – Mira en las imágenes, la última es la cartelera.

Controlándola de reojo, Damon abrió la aplicación correspondiente y agrandó la imagen para poder verla mejor.

- Anda, la peli de Turing. – comentó al reconocer el título.  
>- ¿Sabes cuál es? – se sorprendió Elena.<br>- Claro, que no haya sabido arreglar mi portátil no significa que no me gusten los ordenadores. – respondió el chico.  
>- ¿Fuiste tú el que hizo ese desastre? – rió la chica.<br>- ¡Oye! Lo que pude, en realidad no sé mucho de ordenadores. – protestó Damon, conteniéndose de darle un codazo en el último momento porque iba al volante.  
>- Bueno, yo aún tampoco mucho, solo estoy en primero. – le contó. – Y hasta yo pude arreglártelo. Eso sí, las piezas las cambió mi padre, que tiene más experiencia.<br>- ¿Qué estudias? – preguntó Damon interesado.  
>- Ingeniería informática.<br>- ¿Y te da tiempo trabajando en la tienda? Wow. – le reconoció el chico, dejando el móvil en el hueco del mechero porque se había bloqueado y ya no le servía de nada.  
>- En realidad es un curso a distancia, no voy a la universidad ni nada de eso. – le explicó Elena, un poco avergonzada al confesarle eso aunque no le contó el motivo.<p>

Su familia vivía bien sin que les sobrara el dinero, no tenían suficiente como para que pudiera ir a la universidad. El caso de Kath era diferente, gracias a sus notas lo más probable era que obtuviera una beca y para Jeremy aún quedaba tiempo. Por eso a Elena no le había quedado más remedio que seguir estudiando cómo podía, la carrera que le gustaba a distancia que era más barata y además le permitía ayudar a su padre en la tienda. Dedicaba sus ratos libres a estudiar, algo que últimamente no estaba haciendo mucho al estar entretenida con Damon.

- ¿Y qué tal es? – preguntó Damon, con el mismo interés de antes sin que le afectase el hecho de que fuera a distancia. Al revés, le interesaba más porque podía ser una opción viable para su futuro. Había dejado los estudios y por una vez estaba de acuerdo con su padre, no quería que fuese algo permanente.

Elena estaba muy contenta con el curso y llegaron al centro comercial en el que estaba el cine antes de que le diera tiempo a preguntarle a Damon a que se dedicaba. Todo lo que llegó a averiguar fue que trabajaba en algo relacionado con deportes. El chico fue vago, no entrando en detalles y aprovechó que había una sesión que empezaba en veinte minutos para librarse de contar nada más.

Dejaron el coche en el parking de la última planta y subieron corriendo hasta la más alta para coger las entradas. Por suerte para ellos aún no había mucha gente y no se entretuvieron mucho. Además Damon se adelantó a Elena a la hora de pagar y sacó un billete de veinte.

- No tienes que invitarme. – le dijo ella, buscando su propio dinero en su bolso.  
>- Es que no tengo cambio. – se defendió Damon cogiendo las entradas.<p>

Elena se las quitó de las manos y miró el precio, dándole el dinero exacto para que así no hubiera malentendidos. No podía dejar que Damon pagara por ella, eso era lo que se hacía en las citas y esto no lo era.

- ¿Quieres palomitas o algo? – preguntó rápidamente, sin esperar la reacción del chico a que le hubiera dado el importe de la entrada.  
>- Claro, una peli no es una peli sin palomitas. – respondió Damon para la aprobación de Elena, dirigiéndose hacia esa cola.<p>

Tenían a un par de personas delante y Elena aprovechó para coger una bolsa y echarse algunas de sus gominolas favoritas para llevárselas a casa. Al chico le entró mono al verla y la imitó, llenando otra bolsa hasta la mitad. En el cine vendían menús de refresco y perrito caliente que también cogieron a modo de cena. Además Damon añadió una bolsa grande de palomitas por la más pequeña que eligió la chica.

Como tenía las manos ocupadas con tanta comida, fue Elena quién le entregó las entradas al empleado del cine que controlaba el acceso a las salas. Después se guardó la suya y le ofreció la otra a Damon. Él no contestó al instante al tener la boca llena con algunas palomitas que se había apañado para coger y le asintió con la cabeza, pidiéndole después como pudo que la metiera en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros porque él no podía.

No había mucha gente en la sala y en las últimas filas, donde ellos habían pedido sus asientos específicamente para estar cómodos, no había absolutamente nadie. Damon aprovechó que aún quedaban unos minutos para ir al baño. Elena se acomodó, dejó el bolso y el abrigo en el asiento vacío de al lado y apoyó los pies en el asiento de delante, en el que tampoco había nadie.

- ¿Estás cómoda, eh? – sonrió Damon al verla de esa guisa cuando volvió. – Por mí no te molestes. – dijo, intentando pasar por encima de sus piernas sin que tuviera que quitarlas e ignorando sus protestas.

Consiguió hacerlo sin accidentes y Elena respiró aliviada cuando Damon ocupó su asiento.

- ¿Seguro que no quieres algo? – ofreció el chico de nuevo, girándose un poco hacia ella con la bolsa de golosinas en la mano.

Las luces se apagaron en ese momento y Elena tuvo que parpadear varias veces con el efecto óptico de seguir viendo los ojos azules del chico clavados en ella.

- Shhh, que empieza. – le calló cuando la pantalla se iluminó con el primer anuncio.  
>- Tú misma. – se encogió de hombros, cogiendo una golosina y echándosela a la boca.<p>

Damon descubrió agradablemente que Elena sabía bastante sobre la historia de Alan Turing y que podía explicarle bastante bien las cosas que mencionan en la película. Estuvo todo el rato comentando con ella e hinchándose a golosinas y palomitas, acabó incluso con las de Elena cuando ella no quiso más.

- Eso no es técnicamente cierto, las máquinas de Turing no son exactamente ordenadores. – le dijo Elena en respuesta a una de las explicaciones que iban apareciendo con la última imagen de la película.

El chico le notó la voz rara y se inclinó hacia ella. Elena no pudo disimular porque en ese momento se encendieron las luces y la dejaron completamente expuesta.

- ¿Estás llorando? – se asombró el chico, sin saber como reaccionar.  
>- No. – negó ella apartándole la mirada. – Es que es muy injusto, Turing fue un genio y lo destrozaron solo por ser gay.<p>

Damon miró a un lado y a otro en busca de ayuda, y acabó pasando torpemente un brazo sobre sus hombros para consolarla. Se sentía impotente ante sus lágrimas y solo quería pararlas. No supo como se le ocurrió, ni fue consciente de lo que hacía hasta que no tuvo una mano en la barbilla de la chica y los labios sobre los suyos.

- ¿Qué haces? – le preguntó Elena con los ojos como platos cuando se separaron de ese suave beso.  
>- No sé. – confesó Damon, con la confusión reflejada en la mirada.<br>- La sesión ha terminado, pareja, - les llamó la atención el personal que había entrado a limpiar.

Avergonzados, se dieron cuenta de que eran los únicos que quedaban en la sala y se apresuraron a salir de allí. El viaje de vuelta fue mucho más silencioso, sin que ninguno de los dos se atreviera a sacar el tema del beso.

- ¿Dónde te llevo? – Elena fue la primera en romper el silencio, esquivando completamente el tema.  
>- Déjame en la tienda. – respondió el chico cabizbajo.<br>- ¿No quieres que te acerque a casa? Si no me cuesta nada. – le insistió de nuevo, porque le resultaba raro que quisiera que le dejara en una tienda cerrada en medio de la noche.  
>- No, no importa. – dijo, pasándose después una mano por el pelo a la vez que murmuraba algo tan bajo que Elena no pudo escucharle.<br>- ¿Qué has dicho?  
>- Que no me sé la dirección. – repitió él un poco más alto, empezando a excusarse en seguida. – Nos hemos mudado hace poco y no he tenido mucho tiempo de salir.<br>- Pues con más motivo, no voy a dejarte en mitad del pueblo si no lo conoces. ¿Crees que puedes guiarme?

Damon asintió agradecido y cuando llegaron a la tienda de informática, la guió por las calles hasta la solitaria casa en las afueras en la que vivía con su hermano y los Mikaelson. Estaba elegida precisamente así, para que los chicos tuvieran menos distracciones, pero en ese momento a Damon le pareció más solitaria que nunca porque a la vez remarcaba que él, al igual que los demás, no era exactamente un chico normal.

- Gracias. – dijo cuando la chica detuvo el coche. – Ha estado bien, ¿no? – preguntó con nerviosismo, mirándola con gesto tímido.  
>- Sí, lo he pasado bien. – reconoció Elena, bajando la mirada al volante. – Gracias por acompañarme.<p>

El click del cinturón hizo que alzara la cabeza para despedirse y se quedó atrapada en el chispeante océano que eran los ojos del chico. Otra vez sin previo aviso, Damon se inclinó para besarla, pero en esta ocasión de verdad, sin nada del inocente pico de consuelo que había sido el primero. Notó que se le erizaba el pelo de la nuca al revivir con más intensidad las cálidas sensaciones de la primera vez.

Y no debía de estar haciéndolo tan mal cuando Elena le correspondió. Se separó al quedarse sin aire y por un momento observó como Elena, con los ojos cerrados, iba tras él sin querer perder el contacto.

- Buenas noches. – se despidió apresuradamente, algo abrumado por lo que él mismo había provocado.  
>- Buenas noches. – respondió Elena como pudo, llevándose una mano a los labios para tocárselos como si no se pudiera creer el intenso beso que acababan de compartir.<p>

Elena no pudo quitarse el beso de la cabeza durante todo el día siguiente, la perseguía y lo recodaba en los momentos más inesperados. Sentía de nuevo los cálidos labios del chico sobre los suyos, era capaz de saborear su sabor y le cosquilleaba el estómago como si estuviera pasando de nuevo.

Una parte de ella se moría de ganas de repetirlo y la otra se debatía entre los pros y los contras, pero lo que tenía claro era que nunca un chico la había hecho sentir como Damon y tampoco es que le conociera mucho. Lo peor que sabía de él era que le gustaban los videojuegos y eso tampoco era realmente nada malo. Podía ser un chulo sin remedio como Matt o un zopenco como Tyler, por poner varios ejemplos, que eran cosas mucho peores.

Quizá no se arrepentiría de darle una oportunidad y tampoco perdía nada por hacerlo, aunque puede que estuviera corriendo demasiado, porque no tenía ni idea de lo que pensaba Damon. Decidió que lo hablaría con él esta noche, cuando se conectara a la hora de siempre.

Nerviosa, encendió el Skype a las 11 en punto y revisó en los contactos que Damon estuviera conectado. Una hora después se dio por vencida y apagó el ordenador sin que el chico hubiera dado señales de vida. No tenía más forma que esa de comunicarse con él y todo lo que pudo hacer fue escribirle un mensaje diciéndole que quería hablar con él y que se conectara como siempre, para que lo viera cuando pudiera.

Al día siguiente Damon tampoco se conectó.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Damon bajó al salón con el portátil bajo el brazo y pasos temblorosos. Stefan estaba viendo un viejo capítulo repetido de Los Simpsons, y se echó a un lado para dejarle sitio en el sofá.

- Estás hecho una mierda. - le dijo sinceramente.  
>- Gracias. - respondió apáticamente Damon, sabiendo que Stefan llevaba razón y que debía de verse tan mal como se sentía.<p>

Apoyó la cabeza contra el hombro de su hermano y cerró los ojos.

- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te notas mejor? - le preguntó Stefan preocupado, dejando las bromas aparte. - ¿Quieres qué te traiga algo?  
>- Un poco de Aquarius estaría bien. - asintió Damon con tono de pena, apartándose de su cómoda posición para que Stefan pudiera moverse.<p>

Solícito, Stefan se apresuró a ir a la cocina y traerle la botella con Aquarius que su hermano mayor estaba utilizando.

- ¿Seguro que no quieres que llame a mamá? - preguntó cuando volvió a sentarse.  
>- No. - Damon le dio la misma respuesta que todas las otras veces. - Es una tontería, solo la preocuparíamos. Además ya estoy mejor. Anoche ya pude cenar un poco sin vomitar nada. - sonrió débilmente a su hermano para que no se preocupara tanto.<p>

Stefan se dejó convencer por sus palabras y le observó beber pequeños sorbos de Aquarius. Damon no dio muestras de que le sentara mal o de que quisiera vomitar, como llevaba pasándole un par de días con cada cosa que tomaba, aunque fuese completamente inofensiva.

- Supongo que es bueno que hayas salido de la cama. - cedió.  
>- Ya estoy mejor Stef, de verdad. - aseguró Damon, y mientras su hermano seguía viendo la televisión, él encendió el ordenador.<p>

No lo había tocado en los dos últimos días al no sentirse con fuerzas de hacer nada. Los había pasado en la cama, solo levantándose para vomitar, lo que le había pasado con más frecuencia de la que le gustaría. Y eso que no había probado bocado al tener el estómago hecho polvo. Aún lo tenía algo revuelto y se sentía débil por no comer, pero se encontraba un poco mejor y quería volver a su rutina normal.

Navegó un poco por internet hasta que se le ocurrió conectarse a Skype y vio el mensaje de Elena. Ella era otro de los motivos por el que se había mantenido alejado del ordenador. Sabía que si se conectaba y hablaban, algo que iban a tener que hacer tarde o temprano, tendría que poner la cámara y no quería que le viera con tan mala pinta.

Pero por otro lado le gustaba ver que había estado buscándole, y no iba a ser tan cabrón de dejar su mensaje sin respuesta. Estaba pensando a ver qué excusa inventaba para justificar que no fuera a conectarse en unos días, hasta que estuviera completamente recuperado, cuando llamaron al timbre y Stefan se levantó de un salto.

- ¡La pizza! - anunció alegremente, corriendo a abrir.

Damon dejó el ordenador en el sofá y se acercó a la entrada a su propio ritmo. Para cuando llegó, su hermano tenía una gran caja de cartón en las manos y estaba cerrando la puerta con el talón.

- ¿Has pedido pizza? - preguntó Damon incrédulo.  
>- Tío, estoy harto de la comida blanda. - protestó Stefan, porque como era lo que mejor le venía a Damon al estar mal con la tripa, era lo que llevaban dos días comiendo. Eso sin contar que como luego Damon no comía nada, le tocaba a él también su parte. - Mmm, mira como huele. - dijo cerrando los ojos y acercándose el cartón a la nariz con gesto de placer.<p>

Damon se apartó dando un paso hacia atrás.

- Yo no quiero. - dijo, llevándose una mano al estómago de forma protectora.  
>- No, si para ti no es. Tienes comida de la tuya en la nevera.<p>

Ya en la cocina, Stefan sacaba un plato para echarse la pizza y Damon buscaba en la nevera algo que pudiera comer. Tenía una manzana en la mano cuando le llegó el penetrante olor a salsa barbacoa. Se puso pálido cuando un retortijón le revolvió el estómago por completo. Soltó como pudo la manzana en una encimera y corrió al baño más próximo, donde se encerró a vomitar.  
>Stefan fue tras él con el plato en la mano y una porción de pizza en la otra.<p>

- Damon, ¿estás bien? - preguntó preocupado y sin que se le entendiera bien porque estaba masticando.

Como no obtuvo respuesta, pegó la oreja a la puerta y trató de escuchar por encima del sonido de las arcadas de su hermano.

- ¿Damon? – le llamó de nuevo cuando le pareció que había parado un poco.  
>- ¿No ves que estoy ocupado? ¿Qué quieres? – protestó éste débilmente desde dentro.<br>- Dime cómo puedo ayudarte.  
>- Stefan, cómete la cosa esa y saca la caja de aquí lo más rápido posible. – le pidió, apoyando una mejilla sobre la fría porcelana del inodoro, con el estómago dando botes sin piedad. No tenía intención de salir hasta que su hermano hubiera hecho desaparecer esa maldita pizza que le había vuelto a revolver por completo.<p>

Ajeno al malestar de su hermano, Stefan volvió feliz a su pizza y sentó con ella en el sofá. Allí estaba el portátil de Damon, olvidado por todos hasta que se puso a pitar al recibir varias notificaciones.

- Mierda. – se quejó Stefan al aire al ver que había olvidado coger una servilleta y se chupó los dedos lo mejor que pudo, limpiándoselos en el pantalón antes de coger el ordenador para ver si se trataba de algo importante.

Eran varios avisos de Skype, de una chica que estaba tratando de hablar con Damon.

"Te estoy viendo, ¿no piensas contestar?" "En serio Damon, ¿qué estamos ahora? ¿En parvulitos?" "No puedes ignorarme siempre, tarde o temprano tendremos que hablar de lo que pasó el otro día en el cine.", le había escrito una tal Elena en el intervalo de los últimos minutos.

"No soy Damon, pero a lo mejor te valgo.", escribió Stefan a modo de respuesta, queriendo ayudar a su hermano, quién evidentemente no iba a ganar puntos al no contestar, por muy indispuesto que estuviera. Además que ese comentario del cine había despertado su curiosidad, porque acababa de resolver el misterio de con quién había ido su hermano al cine el otro día, cuando quería desesperadamente que le cubriera. Y seguramente esa chica sería la misma "nadie" con la que le había pillado hablando.

"¿Quién eres?", preguntó la chica enseguida.  
>"Stefan, el hermano de Damon."<br>"¿Y tu hermano? Dile que no se haga el gracioso y que venga."  
>"Difícil, está muy ocupado vomitando.", escribió Stefan con una sola mano, ya que no había podido resistir por mucho tiempo el antojo de seguir con la pizza.<br>"¿En serio? ¿Qué le pasa?"  
>"Está malo. Lleva dos días que no sale de la cama y el baño, y para cuando sale es ver la pizza y salir corriendo otra vez.", le contó sin ningún tipo de pudor.<br>"¿Come pizza estando malo?", respondió Elena, acompañando la frase con un emoticono que rodaba los ojos y los ponía en blanco.

Stefan soltó una carcajada, divertido por la conversación.

"Bueno, dile que quiero hablar con él cuando pueda. Ya sabe cuando encontrarme.", escribió Elena.  
>"Espera." Stefan impidió que terminara de despedirse. "Estamos solos, los demás han huido para no contagiarse.", y aunque los Mikaelson habían querido que se fuera con ellos, Stefan se había negado a dejar a su hermano y se había quedado para cuidarle. "¿Por qué no te vienes? Seguro que a Damon le hace ilusión ver a alguien que no sea yo.", le propuso, sonriendo al imaginar la reacción de su hermano si la idea que se le acababa de ocurrir funcionaba.<br>"No sé...", dudó Elena, a la que parecía algo rara la situación que el hermano de Damon acababa de describir.  
>"No creo que sea contagioso, yo llevo dos días aquí con él y estoy perfectamente.", escribió Stefan, pensando que su reticencia era por temor a acabar enferma.<br>"Es que estoy trabajando, hasta la noche no salgo.", se excusó Elena, aunque como su jornada era de tarde aún no había salido para la tienda.  
>"Pues vente después. ¿O tienes otros planes?"<br>"No, no tengo ninguno. ¿Seguro que no molestaría?"  
>"Para nada.", sonrió de nuevo Stefan al sentir el agradable cosquilleo que acompañaba al éxito.<br>"Está bien, ¿pero podrías no decírselo? Me gustaría sorprenderle", le pidió la chica tras pensarlo un par de minutos.  
>"Eso está hecho.", aceptó Stefan enseguida.<br>"Estaré allí cuando salga.", dijo Elena y se desconectó sin que Stefan pudiera preguntarle si conocía la dirección, dejándole bastante claro que así era.

Eso hizo que le picara aún más la curiosidad y que tuviera más ganas de conocer a Elena, la misteriosa chica con la que su hermano no quería decirle que hablaba y con la que al parecer también salía. Terminó de comerse la pizza y sacó la basura a la calle, para que Damon pudiera salir sin peligro del baño.

Con solo una toalla alrededor de la cintura y otra más pequeña rodeándole el cuello, Damon se vestía en su habitación. Estaba abriendo el cajón de las camisetas para coger una cuando escuchó que llamaban abajo.

- ¡Abre Damon! - gritó Stefan justo después, para asegurarse de que le oyera.  
>- ¡Estoy vistiéndome! ¡Abre tú que estás más cerca! - respondió el mayor de la misma forma, asomándose al pasillo.<br>- ¡Pero es para ti! - le insistió Stefan.  
>- ¡Qué abras! - gritó de nuevo, ignorando el comentario de su hermano pensando que solo era un truco para no moverse de donde fuese que estuviera.<p>

Stefan bufó cuando volvieron a llamar y se resignó a que Damon estaba en uno de sus momentos cabezota y no iba a bajar. No le quedó más remedio que abrir la puerta y, por un momento, todo lo que hicieron Elena y él fue analizarse con la mirada.

- Hola, soy Stefan. - se presentó dándole su aprobación con una sonrisa, y se adelantó para darle también dos besos en las mejillas.  
>- Elena. - se presentó ella, devolviéndole la sonrisa con más timidez de la que mostraba Stefan.<br>- No te quedes ahí, pasa. - la invitó el chico, haciéndose a un lado y girándose hacia el interior. - ¡Damon! ¡¿Bajas o qué?! - llamó a gritos a su hermano, que seguía sin aparecer pero que estaba mucho más cerca de lo que pensaba, bajando las escaleras hasta el piso inferior.  
>- ¿Qué quieres, Stef? - preguntó Damon y se quedó quieto de golpe al ver a Elena en la entrada.<br>- Te dije que era para ti. - respondió su hermano cerrando la puerta y dirigiéndose hacia el interior para dejarlos solos. - Me debes una. - le susurró pícaramente a Damon al pasar por su lado, disfrutando por verle incluso un poco ruborizado, algo que a su hermano no solía pasarle.

Elena también estaba ruborizada y aprovechó el momento para recorrer con la mirada el torso desnudo de Damon, ya que el chico había bajado sin camiseta, antes de mirarle a los ojos.

- Hola. - le saludó tímida.  
>- Hola. - respondió Damon, con un nudo en la garganta, y se puso apresuradamente la camiseta que llevaba en las manos.<p>

Como no pensaba salir de casa, no se había peinado y estaba en pijama, lo que consistía en unos pantalones negros con el logo del equipo en la rodilla y su vieja camiseta de Scorpions. No era así como quería que le viera Elena, aunque podría haber sido mucho. Agradeció mentalmente que se le hubiera ocurrido ducharse justo un rato antes.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó, sonando mucho más borde de lo que pretendía.  
>- Tu hermano me dijo que estabas malo. - le explicó Elena, insegura de si venir había sido tan buena idea como le había parecido al principio. – Pero si no es buen momento me voy. – dijo, girándose y señalándose hacia la puerta.<br>- ¡No! – la detuvo Damon y se pasó una mano por el pelo, pensando a toda velocidad. – Perdona, no estaba echándote. Es que me has pillado por sorpresa… - se excusó, y Elena le dedicó una leve sonrisa y le quitaba importancia con ese gesto.  
>- Veo que estás bastante bien. – comentó la chica, enrojeciendo al caer en el otro significado que podían tener sus palabras.<br>- Ya estoy mejor, y no creo que sea contagioso. – le contó para animarla a que se quedase.  
>- Yo también lo creo. Si tuviera que apostar, diría que es por hincharte a chuches y palomitas en el cine. – fue la respuesta de Elena.<br>- No me lo recuerdes. – la interrumpió Damon, llevándose una mano al estómago.  
>- Está bien, nada de hablar de comida. – sonrió Elena, divertida por el gesto que había puesto.<br>- Entonces… ¿quieres ver la casa? – propuso el chico, cambiando de tema.

Elena asintió y se acercó a él, rozándole tímidamente una mano con el dorso de la suya. Damon desvió la mirada hacia abajo cuando repitió el gesto, no pudiendo obviarlo esta segunda vez. A su cabeza llegaron las dudas, igual que le había pasado tras compartir ese beso de despedida con Elena, y una vez más fue su cuerpo el que supo cómo reaccionar correctamente. Entrelazó la mano con la de ella y la guió escaleras arriba hasta su habitación.

- Puedes dejar aquí las cosas si quieres. – ofreció cuando abrió la puerta.

Elena tuvo que soltarle para quitarse el abrigo y el bolso. La habitación era pequeña, con una cama pegada a la pared, un escritorio y apenas un par de muebles más. Tampoco tenía decoración porque estaban allí de alquiler y no podían pintar ni colgar nada en las paredes. Pero aún así reinaba un ambiente cálido, como de hogar, y era todo gracias al abarrotado escritorio del chico.

- ¿Tu familia? – le preguntó Elena tomando uno de los marcos de fotos que Damon tenía allí, además del portátil, el móvil, una pila de libros y un par de bolas de nieve con escenas de ciudades dentro.  
>- Stefan, mis padres y yo. – le confirmó Damon. – Me acuerdo de ese día, fue la primera vez que fuimos a la playa. O al menos la primera vez que recuerdo. – rió llevándose una mano a la nuca.<p>

Elena sonrió al darse cuenta de que era importante para él y dejó el marco con cuidado en su sitio, revisando los otros sobrevolándolos con la mano, deteniéndose en una que parecía bastante más actual. Después pasó a una de las bolas de nieve.

- ¿Y esto? ¿Es de Nueva York de verdad? – preguntó girándose hacia él.

Damon había aprovechado para sentarse en el lateral de la cama mientras la dejaba explorar a sus anchas.

- Sí, estuvimos el mes pasado. – le contó. Las bolas de nieve eran un recuerdo de las ciudades por las que había pasado desde que se unió al equipo.  
>- Que guay. ¿Y la otra?<br>- San Francisco. – respondió Damon, aunque era bastante evidente por el puente que la decoraba.  
>- ¿Cuándo estuviste? – interesada, Elena se sentó a su lado.<br>- Pues… - reflexionó llevándose una mano a la barbilla. – Antes de esto fue Nueva York y estuvimos dos, casi tres meses. Antes tuvimos una semana libre y la pasamos en casa, y antes fue San Francisco.  
>- Si que has viajado. ¿Y no te aburre estar en Mystic Falls? Si en este pueblo nunca pasa nada.<br>- A mí no me parece precisamente aburrido. Esta última semana ha sido bastante movidita. – respondió guiñándole un ojo en gesto travieso.  
>- La mía también. ¿No sabrás por qué? – se la devolvió Elena, dándole un amistoso codazo en el costado.<p>

Damon rió, más relajado con su presencia y se puso en pie tendiéndole la mano.

- Puede que tenga una idea. – sonrió de medio lado. - ¿Quieres ver más?  
>- Claro. – le devolvió la sonrisa tomando su mano. - ¿Y todas estas habitaciones? – preguntó cuando estuvieron en el pasillo, señalando las muchas puertas que se veían en todo el piso superior.<br>- La de Stefan. No te la enseño porque seguro que lleva siglos sin recoger. – explicó refiriéndose a la puerta de enfrente. – Las demás son de mis compañeros de equipo.  
>- ¿Esos son los que han salido corriendo, no? – preguntó Elena, dejándolo completamente desconcertado porque supiera eso. – Me resultó raro cuando tu hermano dijo que estabais solos, eso no es lo que hacen unos padres cuando uno de sus hijos está malo.<br>- No, nuestros padres siguen viviendo en Atlanta, donde siempre. Elena, ¿cómo has hablado con Stefan? – preguntó antes de que se le olvidara de nuevo.  
>- Por Skype al mediodía. Pensaba que eras tú pero ya me contó que en ese momento no estabas disponible. – le explicó Elena, preocupándose por lo que se reflejó en los ojos del chico al comprender que su hermano le había usurpado.<br>- ¿Con mi Skype? Se va a enterar este niño cuando le pille. – comentó molesto.  
>- Hermanos pequeños. – le recordó la chica, que también los sufría y por partida doble.<p>

Le puso la mano en el brazo y le frotó un poco para que se calmara. Damon abrió los ojos como platos en respuesta, olvidándose completamente de su hermano.

- Me besaste. – le recordó Elena, insegura por su reacción. - ¿No es lo que querías?  
>- Sí. – reconoció el chico, rememorando a su pesar lo bien que se sentía besar los rosados labios de Elena. - ¿Pero es lo que quieres tú?<br>- ¿Tú qué crees si te besé de vuelta? – replicó, poniéndose a la defensiva.  
>- No sé. – se encogió de hombros con expresión impenetrable.<br>- ¿Siempre eras tan desconfiado o es solo conmigo? – se molestó ahora ella, porque con Damon pensar mal parecía ser una constante. - Porque ya me has hecho pagar bastante un mal comentario.  
>- Tengo mis motivos. Sé perfectamente que hay cosas en mí que no os gustan y soy como soy, no pienso cambiar. – respondió él.<br>- Soy solo una. – le recordó Elena porque había hablado en plural y no sabía porqué. – Y no tengo ni idea de que cosas hablas.  
>- Pues a que me dedico a jugar al LoL. Profesionalmente. Trabajo en eso. Somos un equipo de LoL y estamos aquí por el campeonato que hay en la ciudad dentro de unos días. – confesó, esperando el rechazo o que se avergonzara como tarde o temprano le había pasado con otras chicas, hasta que había aprendido que era mejor callarse y no esperar más relación que un rollo sin compromiso.<br>- ¿En serio? ¿Eso se puede hacer de verdad? – preguntó ella, asombrada porque esa información la había pillado completamente por sorpresa.  
>- Sí. – fue la seca respuesta del chico, aún esperando su reacción.<br>- Pero dijiste que tu trabajo tenía relación con los deportes. – recordó Elena.  
>- Es un e-sport, técnicamente es un deporte. Será mejor que lo veas. – dijo Damon, notando que no le creía del todo. – Y así decides sabiéndolo todo.<p>

Esta vez la llevó hasta la sala donde tenían los ordenadores. Elena puso los ojos como platos al ver los ordenadores de última generación, junto con modernas y cómodas sillas, cascos, ratones con botones en el lateral y teclados con algunas teclas iluminadas, como se veía perfectamente en el que Stefan estaba utilizando para jugar. No le quedó más remedio que creer lo que decía Damon, por muy inverosímil que sonase de primeras.

- ¿Cuál es el tuyo? – preguntó Elena y fue a sentarse en el que Damon le indicó, el que estaba al lado del de su hermano.

Se estiró en la silla, echándose hacia atrás en el respaldo y disfrutando por lo cómoda que era.

- Así que juegas aquí. – comentó, probando el teclado y después a encender el ordenador.

Damon esperaba conteniendo la respiración, incluso Stefan se había bajado disimuladamente los cascos para poder escuchar. No sabía de qué iba la cosa, pero intuía por la tensión que electrificaba el ambiente que debía de ser algo importante.

- Venga, ya puedes soltarlo. – dijo Damon, harto del silencio.  
>- ¿Quieres jugar? – le propuso Elena, haciendo que a él casi se desencajara la mandíbula.<br>- Pero… - titubeó sin saber que decir.  
>- Con mi hermana hacemos una cosa, la que está mala elige lo que hacer cuando la otra le hace compañía. – le explicó con una sonrisa. – Esto te gusta, ¿no? ¿O prefieres hacer otra cosa?<br>- Juguemos. – dijo Damon tras asimilarlo, regalándole a Elena una amplia y brillante sonrisa, dejando por fin a un lado los recelos que solían acompañarle cuando se trataba de chicas.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

A pesar de que había sido su idea, Elena fue la primera en cansarse de jugar. Damon se había acomodado a su lado, quitando uno de los teclados para hacerle hueco al portátil porque prefería que su cuenta smurf, como se llamaba a las cuentas secundarias, no quedara registrada en ninguno de los ordenadores de los Mikaelson. Era tan evidente que estaba pasándoselo bien que Elena no quiso decirle nada y por eso seguían jugando. Lo bueno era que la habilidad de Damon permitía que terminaran rápido.

Stefan los había dejado solos un rato antes, harto de que no le hicieran caso. Porque sí, le habían dejado unirse a las partidas con una cuenta de nueva creación como la de Damon, pero su hermano solo tenía ojos para Elena y no le prestaba atención ni aunque se dejara matar aposta. Solo bajó a buscarles cuando la hora de la cena pasó sin que ninguno de los dos diera señales de vida.

La puerta de la sala estaba abierta y esperó a estar dentro para golpear la madera con los nudillos y hacerse notar.

- ¿Tenéis pensado cenar o algo? – preguntó cuando Elena le miró. Su hermano siguió ignorándole, completamente concentrado en la pantalla.  
>- ¿Qué hora es? – la chica buscó el móvil en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros para comprobarlo.<br>- Ni idea. – musitó Damon, solo escuchándoles a medias mientras revisaba algo en las estadísticas de la última partida que habían jugado.

Stefan le señaló con la mano y gesto extrañado. Resignada, la chica negó con la cabeza y se puso en pie.

- Es más tarde de lo que pensaba, debería irme ya. – dijo, y Damon alzó la cabeza como un resorte.  
>- ¿Te vas? – preguntó en un tono que dejaba claro lo poco que le gustaba la idea.<br>- Ya os he entretenido bastante.  
>- O puedes quedarte a cenar con nosotros. – propuso Stefan, recordando que le había dicho antes que no tenía planes.<br>- Sí, venga quédate. – le secundó enseguida Damon.

Elena volvió a mirar el móvil y dudó. Katherine había salido con sus amigas, de hecho había sido ella quién la había acercado hasta allí. Jeremy se quedaba a dormir con un amigo y su padre podía apañárselas bien solo, no la necesitaba en casa. Grayson querría que se divirtiera, como los demás jóvenes de su edad en un sábado por la noche. Sus amigos se habían ido todo el día de excursión y no estaban disponibles, pero los Salvatore podían ser una buena opción. Además que tampoco le apetecía mucho irse, siempre que cambiasen el LoL por otra cosa.

- Anda. – pidió Damon de nuevo, acariciándole la mano para llamar su atención y esbozó un puchero cuando lo consiguió.

Elena no pudo resistirse a la adorable cara de cachorrito que puso el chico y asintió con la cabeza.

- ¡Bien! – celebró Damon con gesto victorioso, como si acabase de ganar una partida importante.  
>- Si tú no puedes comer, ¿has pensado en eso, lumbreras? – rió su hermano.<br>- Eh, que antes me he comido una manzana. – se defendió él. – Algo habrá que pueda comer ahora.  
>- Arroz, pollo, algo así. – le sugirió Elena.<br>- De eso tenemos. – se animó Damon, viendo que podía participar sin que su estómago fuese a jugarle una mala pasada delante de ella.

El juego les había expulsado de la cola de juego por inactividad mientras hablaban con Stefan, por lo que solo tuvieron que apagar los ordenadores y pudieron subir a la cocina.

- Podemos ver una peli, ¿qué os parece eso? – les propuso el pequeño, no queriendo que lo dejaran fuera una vez más.  
>- ¿Te apetece? – le preguntó Damon a Elena y la chica asintió, confirmando que ya tenían plan para esta noche.<p>

Pero el chico hizo más que asentirle a su hermano pequeño, también aprovechó que Stefan iba delante para darle una colleja.

- ¡Eh! – protestó Stefan indignado, llevándose una mano a la nuca y girándose para encarar a Damon. - ¿Por qué me pegas?  
>- Por coger mi ordenador sin permiso. – respondió, cogiendo a Elena de la mano y adelantando a su hermano.<p>

La chica se rió por lo bajo, dejándose llevar a la cocina. Allí, Damon la soltó para abrir la nevera.

- Sí, aquí hay pollo. – celebró al ver una bandeja de filetes. – Oye, yo tengo que comer esto, pero tú puedes cenar lo que quieras. Yo te lo hago. – ofreció mirando a Elena.  
>- ¿Tú? ¿Vas a poder aguantar manejando comida? No deberías. – le desafió ella, quitándole la bandeja de la mano. – Puedes ayudarme mientras cocino.<br>- Ni hablar. Eres nuestra invitada. – le rebatió Damon, cogiendo de nuevo la bandeja.  
>- No me importa hacerlo, estoy acostumbrada a cocinar. – le quitó importancia Elena.<br>- Pero a mí sí me importa. – insistió el chico con cabezonería. – Te hemos invitado, no es justo que tengas que cocinar. Solo es pollo, no me pasara nada.  
>- ¿Podéis dejar de discutir? – les interrumpió Stefan, llevándose una mano a la sien. – Déjala que cocine si es lo que quiere.<br>- ¿Ves? Hasta tu hermano lo dice. – dijo Elena, volviendo a adueñarse de la bandeja de filetes de pollo. – Además tengo una idea, ¿os gustan las fajitas?  
>- Claro. – Stefan respondió el primero, poniéndose completamente de parte de la chica.<br>- No sé si es buena idea. – dijo Damon indeciso.  
>- Solo de pollo para ti. – le sonrió, acariciándole el brazo con su mano libre.<br>- Entonces vale. Pero te ayudamos, y eso no es negociable. – cedió, apuntándole con el índice.

Una vez que la cena estuvo lista, se fueron al salón llevando cada uno una bandeja. Damon se sentó en un extremo del sillón, lo más alejado posible de su hermano y Elena ocupó el hueco entre ambos chicos. Por si acaso y a petición de Damon, no habían echado ningún tipo de salsa en sus cenas, aunque las de ellos tenían mejor pinta que la suya con solo el pollo cortado en trocitos.

Stefan había seleccionado previamente algunos DVDs y cogió el primero, dispuesto a ponerlo.

- ¡Eh! Tú no eliges. - protestó Damon deteniéndole.  
>- Es mi turno, lo estáis eligiendo vosotros todos. - protestó a su vez Stefan.<br>- Pero estoy malito, elijo yo. ¿A qué sí, Elena? - la miró en busca de apoyo, poniendo los pucheros que tan bien le habían funcionado antes.  
>- Que cuento tienes. - se mosqueó Stefan cuando ella le dio la razón a su hermano y Damon le sacó la lengua victorioso. - Al menos elige uno de estos. - musitó cruzándose de brazos.<br>- Ya veremos. - dijo su hermano, cogiendo los DVDs de manos de Elena.

Los fue pasando cuidando que ella también pudiera verlos, consultándola con la mirada cuando llegaba a uno que le gustaba. Se pusieron de acuerdo justo antes de llegar a la mitad y Damon le lanzó a su hermano la película elegida para que la pusiera.

- ¿La Cosa? Es mucho mejor Alien. - refunfuñó entre dientes, refiriéndose a la película que él había elegido.

Antes de sentarse, y con los primeros títulos de créditos en la pantalla de la televisión, fue a apagar la luz, dejando solo el mínimo imprescindible para que pudieran ver lo que comían.

Damon no había tenido hambre en los tres días que llevaba enfermo, pero al dar el primer bocado se dio cuenta de lo hambriento que estaba. Se le hizo la boca agua y le rugieron las tripas cuando miró su plato.

- ¿Todo bien? - le preguntó Elena en voz baja, dándose cuenta de que algo le pasaba.  
>- Está muy bueno. - respondió de la misma forma, dedicándole una sonrisa casi inapreciable en la oscuridad.<br>- Espera a probarlo con todo y no solo el pollo. - contestó la chica, contenta porque le gustase.  
>- Callaos. - les chistó Stefan.<br>- Come despacio. - le recomendó Elena a Damon, quedándose después en silencio.

El chico respondió también sin hablar, solo apoyando la cabeza contra el hombro de Elena. Después recuperó la posición y mordió un poco de fajita. Masticándolo despacio, se apoyó contra Elena, aprovechándose de que a ella no parecía molestarle.

Por su parte, Elena procuraba mantener su plato lo más lejos posible de Damon por si acaso, inclinándose hacia fuera cada vez comía. Una vez terminó con sus fajitas todo fue más fácil, porque sus refrescos eran iguales y eso a Damon no le afectaba. Podían dedicarse tranquilamente a disfrutar de la película.

Damon acabó el último de cenar y ni siquiera se terminó la fajita entera para no tentar a la suerte, aunque se encontraba bien. Poco a poco fue recostándose cada vez más sobre Elena y empujando a su hermano al subir los pies al sillón.

Stefan intentó un par de veces que los bajara porque dejaba casi sin sitio, pero su hermano le ignoraba incluso aunque le pellizcara en la pierna. Al final terminó cambiándose al otro sillón y se tumbó completamente a lo largo, dejando a Damon y Elena a sus anchas.  
>Damon aprovechó que tenía vía libre para tumbarse también, apoyando la cabeza en el regazo de Elena como si fuera una almohada. La chica rió por lo bajo al notarlo, le parecía increíble el cambio que había dado Damon con ella en tan solo unas horas, desde que le había enseñado la sala de juego. Pero le gustaba el chico que estaba descubriendo, al que no le importaba demostrar afecto con pequeños gestos como el de ahora, casi como si quisiera compensarla por haber dudado de ella antes.<p>

- ¿Estás cómodo? - le preguntó, llevando tímidamente la mano hasta sus cabellos oscuros.  
>- ¿Te molesto? - se preocupó Damon, ya que no había preguntado antes de tumbarse, aunque tenía preparada la excusa de que estaba malito por si acaso.<p>

Elena impidió que se incorporara, dejándole claro que no era así.

- Sí, estoy cómodo. - respondió entonces el chico a su pregunta anterior, y cerró los ojos cuando Elena le acarició en cabello.  
>- Te vas a perder la peli. - dijo ella, divertida cuando Damon se acurrucó un poco más contra su cuerpo.<br>- Deja de hacer eso entonces. - le pidió sin que fuese lo que en verdad quería, ya que estaba tan a gusto que podría incluso dormirse.

Elena dejó de acariciarle pero mantuvo la mano enredada en sus cabellos, regalándole alguna caricia de vez en cuando, disfrutando del efecto que parecía tener sobre el chico. Pusieron otra película cuando la que estaban viendo acabó, dejando que esta vez la eligiera Stefan para que no protestase y también para no tener que moverse.

- Bueno, yo me voy a la cama. – anunció Stefan un par de horas después, cuando salieron los títulos de crédito. Se acercó a Elena para despedirse. – Ven otra vez cuando quieras.

La chica asintió y le devolvió el beso en la mejilla.

- Buenas noches hermanito. – dijo Damon desde su cómoda posición.  
>- Buenas noches cuentista. – se despidió Stefan con un gesto, dejándoles solos.<br>- Ahora sí que debería irme. – dijo Elena con tono de circunstancias, mirando la hora en su móvil. – Es bastante tarde.  
>- ¿Trabajas mañana? – preguntó Damon incorporándose y encendiendo la luz.<br>- Mañana es domingo, no hay nada abierto. – le explicó Elena.  
>- Entonces puedes quedarte. – propuso el chico sonriente.<br>- Eh… - dudó la chica, sin saber cómo declinar la invitación.  
>- Es muy tarde, no puedo dejar que te vayas sola siendo de noche.<br>- Es un pueblo, Damon. – le interrumpió ella.  
>- Da igual, y casi no puedo levantarme del sofá, como para acompañarte hasta tu casa y luego volver. Aunque siempre puedes dejarme dormir en tu casa. – propuso, también encantado con esa idea.<br>- Tú tienes mucho morro, ¿no? – replicó Elena, sin poder contener una leve sonrisa por la desvergüenza que Damon mostraba ahora.  
>- Eso suele decir mi hermano. – reconoció, revolviéndose el cabello con una mano.<br>- Damon, no te enfades, pero no voy a acostarme contigo. – le dijo sinceramente, decidiendo que lo mejor era que fuese directa con él. – No ahora. – especificó ante el desconcierto que inundó sus intensos ojos azules. – No suelo dar ese paso con alguien que acabo de conocer, y tú y yo aún no nos conocemos mucho, y me estoy liando, ¿verdad? – preguntó un poco avergonzada.  
>- Lo entiendo. – respondió Damon, recordando como él también pensaba así hasta apenas un par de años antes, algo que no le importaba recuperar con Elena. – Pero puedes solo dormir conmigo, ¿no? Así nos conoceríamos mejor. – trató de convencerla.<br>- ¿Solo dormir?  
>- Solo dormir. – afirmó juntando ambas manos en gesto suplicante. – Seré bueno, lo prometo.<br>- Con una condición. – aceptó Elena alzando un dedo para ilustrar sus palabras.  
>- La que sea. – asintió Damon sin esperar a que dijera nada más.<br>- Que me cuentes que te hicieron para que seas tan desconfiado.

Eso ya no le hizo tanta ilusión a Damon, pero aceptó que era un trato justo y aún se sentía un poco culpable por haber pensado tan mal de Elena sin que le hubiera hecho nada, pensó que esa sería una buena forma de que le entendiera mejor.

- Vale, pero arriba. – dijo, tomando su mano como habían hecho antes para guiarla al piso de arriba, donde estaba su cuarto.

Él ya estaba en pijama, pero Elena no podía dormir con los vaqueros y la sudadera, así que le prestó algo de ropa. La dejó sola para que se cambiara a sus anchas y aprovechó para peinarse un poco y lavarse los dientes a conciencia. Se moría de ganas de repetir los besos del otro día, los mismos que no se había podido quitar de la cabeza cuando no estaba ocupado tratando de mantener el estómago en su sitio, pero había estado vomitando hasta esa mañana y no se atrevía a besarla por si acaso.

Esperó durante diez minutos antes de volver a la habitación. Elena estaba de espaldas, revisando los libros del escritorio. La camiseta que Damon le había prestado le iba grande y había tenido que darle un par de vueltas a las mangas, lo mismo que había hecho con el bajo de los pantalones. Damon supo al instante, nada más verla, que nunca más podría ponerse esa camiseta sin acordarse de este momento. La había elegido aposta, una de las que usaba en las competiciones porque llevaba el logo del equipo, pero como con todo en Elena, había subestimado como le afectaba.

- ¿Vas a entrar o piensas quedarte toda la noche ahí? – preguntó la chica sin girarse.

Damon sonrió y terminó de entrar en la habitación, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas para que Stefan no les molestara.

- ¿Y tú? ¿Vas a quedarte de pie o vienes a la cama? – preguntó acercándose para retirar un poco las sábanas.  
>- Tú primero. – respondió, disimulando los nervios como podía.<p>

Damon le acarició sutilmente el brazo al pasar y se metió en la cama, pegándose bien a la pared para hacerle sitio a Elena, ya que la cama no era muy grande. Se acomodó tumbado sobre un costado, para poder quedar frente a frente si ella imitaba su postura.

- ¿Has dormido alguna vez con alguien? - preguntó Damon, sospechando por la torpeza de Elena para colocarse junto a él.  
>- La noche entera no. Solo un rato después de hacerlo, ya sabes. - confesó Elena, sintiendo que le ardían las mejillas. - ¿Y tú?<br>- No querían que me quedase, me pedían que me fuera al terminar. Al final dejé de preguntar y era yo quien elegía irse. - explicó.  
>- ¿Y en tu casa?<br>- Nunca llevé a nadie. - respondió, pasando un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Elena, sobre la ropa.

El peso era cálido y agradable, para nada incómodo y Elena fue relajándose al ver que efectivamente Damon no tenía intención de pasar a más.

- Cuando tenía dieciséis años, conseguí empezar a salir con una chica más mayor que estaba repitiendo en mi clase. - empezó a contarle, y Elena le prestó todo su atención, manteniendo los ojos clavados en los suyos en la oscuridad. - Siempre quería salir y al poco Stefan empezó a echarme en cara que ya no le importaba porque había dejado de hacer cosas como él. Eso no era verdad, Stef es mucho más que simplemente mi hermano. - le aclaró por si acaso. - Así que un día le dije a Rose que no podía salir para quedarme en casa con Stefan y jugar, como hacíamos antes de que apareciera ella.  
>- ¿Y qué pasó? - preguntó Elena, animándole a seguir porque se había quedado callado.<br>- Nos habían invitado a una fiesta y no le sentó nada bien que me borrase. Textualmente me dijo que más me valía ir o me arrepentiría. - recordó amargamente. - No podía dividirme en dos, pero pensé que si me organizaba podría hacer las dos cosas y darle una sorpresa a Rose.  
>- ¿Y no pudiste hacerlo? - trató de adivinar Elena, atrapada en la historia.<br>- No, no fue eso. Cuando llegué a la fiesta Rose estaba enrollándose con otro y al verme empezó a dejarme en ridículo, mandándome a jugar a los videojuegos que era lo que se me daba bien. - dijo sin querer entrar en mucho detalle, notándosele en la voz que aquello aún le dolía. - La escucharon casi todos los que estaban allí y me quedó la fama. Para las chicas pasé a ser solo eso, el friki guapo al que podían usar un rato y después lo mandaban con sus juegos.  
>- Que cabrona. – fue el elocuente comentario de Elena, que no sabía que más decir ahora que entendía no solo su desconfianza, si no también porque se había enfadado tanto cuando se conocieron. No podía haber hecho un comentario más desafortunado, aunque fuese sin mala intención.<br>- Cabronas. – matizó Damon con un susurro.  
>- Son idiotas y además ciegas si no saben ver más allá de las apariencias. Eres mucho más que eso, empezando porque eres un buen hermano.<br>- ¿Mejor que los tuyos? ¿Me preferirías a mí en vez de a ellos? – preguntó, cambiando a un tema más relajado.  
>- No, o esto sería aún más raro. – rió Elena y Damon también sonrió.<p>

La chica notó perfectamente que el mal trago parecía haber pasado y continuó hablando de todo y nada con Damon, simplemente de pequeñas cosas que les gustaban o lo que no soportaban, hasta que ambos cayeron rendidos a altas horas de la madrugada.

Elena despertó encontrándose envuelta en un cálido abrazo y se acurrucó más contra la agradable fuente de calor que era Damon, hasta que recordó que estaba durmiendo con él. Se encontró de frente con sus ojos azules, que la sonreían sin palabras a la vez que la contemplaban embelesados.

- Buenos días. – saludó con un bostezo, escondiéndose de su mirada.  
>- Buenos días. Había pensando en traerte el desayuno pero no sé qué te gusta. ¿Quieres café? – preguntó dulcemente, haciendo el intento de levantarse.<p>

Elena se aferró a él para que no se moviera y así poder seguir tan a gusto como estaba. Fue entonces, al notar el calor que transmitía directamente su piel al contacto, cuando se dio cuenta de que se había quitado la camiseta. Alzó la cabeza y las palabras se perdieron en su garganta mientras ella hacía lo mismo en sus chispeantes ojos.

Ambos se fueron acercando poco a poco, hasta quedar a tan cerca el uno del otro que sus respiraciones se mezclaban. Damon se apoyó con una mano en la almohada, sosteniéndose mejor para seguir inclinándose hacia abajo. Sus cuerpos seguían por su propia cuenta el siguiente paso natural, besarse, sin que ninguno estuviese realmente en contra, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

- ¡Damon! Me acaban de contar mis hermanos que estás malo. No lo sabía o hubiera venido antes a cuidarte. – dijo Rebekah, irrumpiendo como un huracán en la habitación sin esperar a que la invitaran, dejándolos congelados en una situación muy comprometida. - ¿Quién es esta? ¿Y qué hace aquí? – preguntó en tono mucho más borde y fulminando a Elena con la mirada.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Avergonzada por la pillada, Elena se apresuró a taparse con las sábanas para defenderse de la furiosa mirada de la rubia que les había interrumpido. Damon se movió a la vez, interponiéndose entre ella y Rebekah. Su expresión había cambiado, ya no quedaba nada de la tierna y embelesada con la que había mirado antes a Elena, ahora todo en su expresión corporal gritaba enfado.

- No es asunto tuyo. - respondió a Rebekah, esperando que pillase la directa y se marchara.  
>- ¿Cómo que no? - insistió ella, y Damon pudo notar unos ojos clavándose en su espalda.<p>

De reojo, intercambió una mirada con Elena en la que ella le pedía explicaciones silenciosas. El chico cerró los ojos y se llevó una mano a la nuca.

- Estoy esperando Damon. - la voz de Rebekah le taladró los oídos como nunca lo había hecho antes.

Hasta entonces Damon la había considerado al menos como una especie de amiga. Una que le ponía, eso era cierto, pero mantenían una buena relación a pesar de que él se negase a pasar a más. Hasta ahora. Rebekah no tenía ningún derecho sobre él para reclamarle por quién metía en su cuarto o en su cama. Y menos lo tenía para hablarle como lo estaba haciendo, dándole órdenes como si le perteneciera y pudiera hacer con él lo que quisiera. Esa actitud era precisamente lo que más Damon más odiaba de las chicas que había conocido hasta entonces, las mismas que como le había contado a Elena le habían amargado la adolescencia.

- Pues espera fuera de mi cuarto. - respondió finalmente, señalando la puerta.

Rebekah abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida por la brusquedad de su tono, una que nunca había oído antes. Pero Elena sí, Damon le había hablado exactamente de la misma manera cuando se conocieron en la trastienda de la tienda de su padre. Así que tenía una idea bastante buena de lo enfadado que estaba.

- Tienes cinco segundos para salir o te echaré yo. - dijo Damon, alzando los cinco dedos de la mano derecha y empezando una cuenta atrás.  
>- Se lo voy a decir a mis hermanos. - amenazó Rebekah.<br>- Cuatro. - respondió el chico bajando un dedo, demostrando que no le importaba lo más mínimo. - Tres. - siguió contando.  
>Rebekah comprendió que iba en serio y salió huyendo. Pero ella tampoco estaba de broma y llamó a sus hermanos para informarles de lo que hacía el supuesto enfermo de Damon en su ausencia.<br>- Perdona. - se disculpó Damon en un tono más suave, volviendo a la cama tras haber cerrado la puerta que Rebekah había dejado abierta. – Ojala pudiera poner un pestillo, estoy harto de que todos se cuelen aquí.  
>- Que miedo das cuando te enfadas. – le comentó tímidamente Elena, soltando las sábanas.<br>- No contigo. – respondió el chico, recogiendo del suelo la camiseta que se había quitado antes para ponérsela.  
>- No debería estar aquí, ¿verdad? – adivinó ella, aunque no era muy difícil de imaginar por el numerito que Rebekah acababa de montar.<p>

Damon lo pensó y se mordió el labio antes de contestar lo que Elena ya sabía.

- No, pero no por lo que crees. – se apresuró a matizar.  
>- ¿No? Porque eso ha sido una escena de celos de manual. - respondió la chica apartando las sábanas.<p>

Damon entró en pánico cuando salió de la cama y fue a por su ropa, que estaba doblada sobre la silla del escritorio.

- No podemos traer a nadie. - dijo del tirón, poniéndose en pie y adelantándose a Elena se colocó delante de la puerta. - No es específicamente contigo, solo que se supone que tenemos prohibidas las distracciones.  
>- ¿Entonces qué hago aquí? - le tanteó ella.<br>- Yo quiero que estés aquí. - respondió Damon con tanta seguridad que lo único que rivalizaba con ella era la sinceridad que destilaba su postura.  
>- No quiero meterte en problemas, Damon. - el tono de la chica ahora fue más suave, lo que actuó como un bálsamo para él.<br>- No malinterpretes esto. Rebekah y yo no tenemos nada, nunca ha habido nada. - aseguró.  
>- Lo sé. - esta vez Damon fue el desconcertado por su seguridad. No estaba acostumbrado a la lealtad incondicional, solo a la de su hermano y un par de personas más, nunca había recibido la de ninguna chica. - Lo sé por lo que me contaste anoche. No te veo engañando a alguien con quien estuvieras saliendo cuando sabes lo que duele que te utilicen.<br>- Podría haber decidido utilizar a las mujeres como me utilizaron a mí, una venganza. - replicó el chico.

Elena sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado, ligeramente divertida por lo mucho que le costaba a Damon ceder la última palabra.

- ¿Entonces por qué estás explicándome la situación? Te daría igual lo que pensase. Y no me hubieses contado lo que te pasó. - le rebatió. - Tampoco te importaría que me fuera, ni serías tan desconfiado para que no te hagan daño y no tendrías miedo de dejarme salir.  
>- No tengo miedo. - dijo Damon rápidamente, cruzándose de brazos como un niño pillado en medio de una travesura que quiere negar lo evidente. - No sé de donde sacas eso. - insistió.<br>- De aquí. - respondió Elena, acercándose y acariciándole muy suavemente el contorno de los ojos con la yema de los dedos. - No temas. - le dijo mirando directamente a sus ojos.  
>- ¿Estamos bien? - preguntó Damon sin romper el contacto visual, aún con un pequeño resto de inseguridad en la voz.<br>- Estamos bien tonto. - sonrió Elena por su vulnerabilidad. - Pero sí que tienes que explicarme mejor de que iba todo esto.  
>- Trato hecho. - sonrió también Damon.<p>

Durante unos instantes se quedaron así, simplemente mirándose el uno al otro sin que importara el tiempo, hasta que Elena carraspeó para salir de la burbuja.

- ¿A qué esperas? - le preguntó al chico, que había alzado una ceja en gesto interrogante.  
>- Ah, ¿me estás echando? - preguntó Damon con gesto de sorpresa.<br>- Tengo que cambiarme, tú verás. - respondió ella, alzando un poco la ropa que llevaba en los brazos para remarcarlo.  
>- ¿No me puedo quedar? Te prometo que no miro. - una chispa de travesura cruzó los ojos de Damon mientras hablaba.<br>- No tengas tanto morro. - rió Elena, sin creerle por mucho que pusiera cara de niño bueno.  
>- Oye, que tú ya me has visto sin camiseta, no es justo. - probó otra táctica.<br>- Sabes de sobra que no es lo mismo, no voy a explicártelo. - respondió Elena, poniendo los ojos en blanco.  
>- Yo no veo ninguna diferencia. - insistió Damon.<p>

Elena pudo ver que así no llegarían a ninguna parte, además ella también tenía un lado travieso como el de Damon al que le gustaba mucho jugar.

- Si me la quito... ¿me dejas que me cambie tranquila? - hizo como que se lo pensaba.

Damon aceptó al instante, justo como esperaba. Preparándose mentalmente para lo que iba a hacer, dejó su ropa sobre la cama y llevó las manos a la parte de abajo de la camiseta que Damon le había prestado. Los ojos del chico siguieron su movimiento desde el principio hasta que se la sacó por la cabeza, y Elena juraría que se le escapó un grave y pequeño gemido al verla sin camiseta.

Le dio algunos segundos para que se deleitara y después le tiró la camiseta a la cara. Damon estaba embelesado, contemplando el sujetador azul celeste que protegía sus pechos, incluso un poco boquiabierto por la visión total de Elena semidesnuda en su habitación, y no alcanzó a defenderse. La chica abrió la puerta y le empujó fácilmente fuera.

Para cuando Damon consiguió quitarse la camiseta, estaba solo y excitado en el pasillo. Ese era el efecto cada vez más poderoso que Elena tenía sobre él, superior al de cualquier chica con la que se hubiera topado antes, incluso más que Rebekah. Acordarse de la rubia le enfrió los ánimos. Supuso que estaría abajo y como no le apetecía encontrarse con ella, prefirió quedarse allí. Aunque hizo una incursión a la habitación de su hermano a por papel y boli. Stefan estaba profundamente dormido, con las sábanas medio quitadas y una pierna caída por el lateral de la cama, y ni se enteró de la presencia de Damon ni siquiera arrancó una hoja de un cuaderno que encontró sobre el escritorio.

Terminó antes de que Elena saliera, ya vestida con sus vaqueros y la sudadera de la noche anterior, por lo que ella no tenía ninguna pista de donde provenía la amplia sonrisa de satisfacción que portaba Damon.

- Bajo contigo. - informó tendiéndole la mano, lo que parecía haberse convertido en un gesto común en ellos. En las últimas horas que habían pasado juntos siempre habían buscado algún contacto físico, un roce o simplemente cogerse de la mano cuando se movían.

A pesar de que era un trayecto de dos minutos o menos, bajar unas escaleras y cruzar el salón, Elena encajó su mano con la de Damon, disfrutando de la calidez que transmitía la piel del chico. En un silencio que no era incómodo ni se sentía así, se cruzaron con Rebekah en el salón. La chica les dirigió una mirada envenenada, especialmente al notar sus manos unidas, y tecleó con más fuerza en su móvil.

Damon abrió la puerta de la entrada y empujó suavemente a Elena fuera, cerrando cuando los dos estuvieron en el porche.

- Así no era como pensaba que sería la mañana ni como pensaba terminarla. – confesó de mala gana, apoyando la frente contra la de Elena.  
>- No la termines, vente a desayunar a casa. – le invitó ella, que tampoco quería despedirse tan rápido e ir al Grill o algún otro sitio estaba descartado porque Damon aún no podía comer bien.<p>

El chico suspiró y cerró los ojos por un momento.

- Me encantaría pero no puedo dejar a Stefan solo con Rebekah. No quiero que le utilice contra mí. – contestó. Ni siquiera podía acompañarla a casa. Stefan seguía durmiendo, pero no se fiaba ni un pelo de Rebekah y prefería dejarlos solos el menor tiempo posible.  
>- Eso no tiene porque pasar. – le dijo ella.<br>- A Stefan le gusta, si se le cae el cerebro solo con que le mire. Y es un crío, por mucho que se empeñe en que no. Es fácil confundirle y no quiero que salga herido. Tengo que quedarme. – resumió por ahora, ya le daría la historia completa más tarde, cuando pudieran hablar tranquilamente.  
>- ¿Cuántos años tiene?<br>- Dieciocho.  
>- ¿Y eso es ser un crío? – preguntó porque ella tenía apenas un año más. - ¿Cuántos años tienes tú?<br>- Diecinueve. ¿Cuántos pensabas que tenía? – sonrió ante su desconcierto.  
>- Pues tal y como lo has dicho, parecía que más. – se defendió la chica, sacándole la lengua.<br>- ¿Y tú cuantos tienes? ¿Cinco? – río Damon por su gesto.  
>- Los mismos que tú, listo.<br>- Tranquila princesa. – dijo el chico, extendiendo la mano y acariciándole la punta de la nariz con el índice.

Elena no le insistió más y se resignó a que era una despedida.

- ¿Te conectas luego? – le preguntó.  
>- Sí, en cuanto solucione todo. – aseguró el chico.<p>

Elena volvió a asentir, poniéndose de puntillas y llevando las manos a la nuca de Damon, el paso previo a continuar el beso que les habían interrumpido antes.

- Ten cuidado. – le dijo cuando se separaron, apoyando suavemente una mano en el estómago del chico.  
>- Ya estoy bien, no te preocupes. Seguro que mañana estoy como nuevo. – sonrió Damon, y se dio cuenta de que al final se había olvidado de su plan. - ¡Elena! – tuvo que llamarla cuando ella ya se iba. – Te dejas esto. – dijo, mostrándole lo que había estado ocultando en su espalda, la camiseta que le había prestado y que se había sujetado a la cinturilla de los pantalones.<p>

La chica volvió sobre sus pasos sin comprender y aceptó la camiseta.

- Es tuya. – le recordó, intentando devolvérsela.  
>- Quédatela. – le pidió con un puchero. – Puedes ponértela por las noches y acordarte de ayer. – sugirió con gesto de niño bueno.<br>- No necesito una camiseta para eso. – sonrió la chica por el detalle y acercándosela al pecho. – Gracias.

Damon le quitó importancia con una inclinación de cabeza y se apoyó en el porche mientras esta vez sí, Elena se alejaba. La chica iba ya pensando en que podía regalarle a Damon a cambio del que él acababa de hacerle, y no se dio cuenta hasta que llegó a casa de que llevaba algo más que una camiseta en las manos. Algo crujió cuando intentó guardarla para que nadie la viera. Encontró un papel doblado varias veces en el pequeño bolsillo que la camiseta tenía a la altura del corazón.

"Llámame o escríbeme para que tenga tu número, princesa, como tú quieras.", había escrito Damon y Elena sonrió como una tonta por el mote. Aunque había odiado cuando la llamaba princesita porque sabía que lo hacía para fastidiarla, no le pasaba lo mismo las pocas veces que le había dicho princesa. Era distinto, igual que su relación era distinta ahora y también era agradable y provocaba que un agradable calor recorriera todo su cuerpo.

Se refugió en la cocina y empezó a prepararse el desayuno.

"Si soy una princesa, ¿tú eres un príncipe?", le escribió a Damon mientras esperaba a que se calentara la leche en el microondas.

La respuesta del chico no se hizo esperar.

"Lo que tú quieras. Pero como mucho lo sería de la oscuridad, porque es cuando siempre nos vemos."

A Elena le hizo gracia el comentario y le mandó una imagen captura de su propio móvil donde le enseñaba que había guardado su número con el nombre de "Damon (príncipe de la oscuridad)". Él respondió con una serie de emoticonos y después le envió la foto correspondiente para que viera que había hecho exactamente lo mismo con su nombre.

El microondas pitó sin que Elena le prestara atención y también Katherine fue ignorada cuando llegó. La chica permaneció un par de minutos contemplando a su hermana mayor, que estaba embobada con el móvil. Terminó hartándose y le llamó la atención sentándose justo enfrente.

- Llevas la ropa de anoche. – dijo con un brillo travieso en los ojos, y Elena se sobresaltó al oírla. - ¿Acabas de venir ahora?  
>- Sí. – asintió porque negarlo solo aumentaría las sospechas de su hermana y se apresuró a guardarse el móvil.<br>- ¿A quién fuiste a ver? – preguntó fingiendo casualidad, y se fijó en la camiseta negra que Elena había dejado sobre la mesa. - ¿Y esto? ¿Estuviste con un chico y te has traído un trofeo?  
>- ¡Kath! – la regañó mientras ella se reía sin pizca de vergüenza.<br>- Venga Elena, que ya somos mayorcitas los dos. Dime que por fin te has echado novio. – prácticamente suplicó, juntando las manos al frente.  
>- Bueno, no sé si podemos definirnos así. – dudó Elena, a pesar de que todo su cuerpo reconoció esa palabra, aceptándolo como lo que Damon y ella era aunque ninguno lo hubiera dicho.<br>- Bah, eso es que sí. – Kath no la hizo ni caso porque la conocía bien. – Al menos dime su nombre.  
>- Se llama Damon.<br>- ¿Damon? Nunca lo había oído, no es del insti, ¿verdad? – se extrañó Katherine.  
>- Lleva poco tiempo en el pueblo, no le conoces. – le quitó importancia Elena, ya<br>- ¡Ya sé! ¿Es el chico ese que te propuso una cita por Skype? – recordó, observando atentamente a su hermana. – Tiene que ser él, el friki de la tienda.  
>- No le llames así Kath. – la regañó Elena con tono serio. – Es muy injusto.<br>- Vaya, sí que te ha dado fuerte. – comentó Kath, pero aceptando y no volviendo a repetir ese mote, sin saber que horas después Damon también recibiría un comentario igual de su hermano, cuando defendió con uñas y dientes su derecho a salir con quién quisiera por encima de la concentración a la que se sometían como equipo.

Damon y Elena fueron estableciendo una rutina con el paso de los días. Se mensajeaban durante el día siempre que podían y luego se conectaban a Skype por las noches. A veces echaban alguna partida juntos pero siempre hablaban y se quedaban hasta tarde. No habían podido quedar en persona por culpa de los complicados horarios que tenían ambos. Se acercaba la competición en la que participaba el equipo de Damon y Stefan, y los Mikaelson habían decidido aumentar el tiempo que dedicaban a entrenar.

Eso estaban haciendo precisamente un viernes a las 8 de la noche. Practicando estrategias en la sala de juego mientras el resto de gente normal de su edad salía a divertirse, como Elena, que había quedado con sus amigos en el bar del pueblo. Damon había acordado con ella en que iría cuando terminase y le estaba costando un mundo concentrarse en la pantalla que tenía delante.

Algo que por supuesto no reconocería porque era justo lo que les había asegurado a los Mikaelson que no le pasaría y ya tenía bastante con que le obligasen a jugar los campeones que Mikael había decidido en vez de los que él quisiera. A Stefan no le había importado que le dieran una lista de campeones y los emparejamientos que tenía que hacer con Damon, pero a él sí, porque le encantaba hacer elecciones no convencionales y eso se lo impedía totalmente. De hecho condicionaba mucho su juego al limitarle las opciones que podía elegir.

Había intentado hablarlo con Mikael para que le diera más libertad, pero siempre tenía algo más importarte que hacer que prestarle atención. Hasta que al terminar la última partida le pidió a Damon que se quedara para hablar.

- ¿Ahora? – dudó el chico, sin poder creerse que le estuviera pasando esto justo ahora.

A diferencia de todos sus compañeros, estaba listo y vestido para salir. Llevaba vaqueros y una camiseta azul que hacía juego con sus ojos, la cazadora la había bajado antes al salón y había sido el primero en ponerse en pie. Tenía el móvil en la mano, listo para avisarle a Elena de que ya iba pero no supo que hacer.

Por un lado no quería dejarla colgada, aunque la verdad era que no le apetecía mucho compartirla con sus amigos, hubiera preferido que hubiesen quedado a solas. Pero poder elegir los campeones que quisiera también era importante para él, le gustaría solucionar eso y seguramente Mikael no le daría más oportunidades.

- Tú eres el que quería hablar. Ahora tengo tiempo. – se encogió de hombros su entrenador.

Stefan le ayudó tomando la iniciativa.

- Me voy a dar una vuelta. – anunció, cambiándole rápidamente a Damon el móvil por el suyo. Le guiñó el ojo para que supiera que él se encargaría de que Elena lo comprendiera y después subió a cambiarse de ropa.

Damon captó el mensaje y sonrió agradecido a su hermano, esperando que Elena no se mosquease demasiado.

- Sí, hablemos. – aceptó y fue tras Mikael para que pudieran hacerlo a solas.

- ¿Seguro que va a venir? – Caroline, una de las amigas de Elena, estaba completamente revolucionada porque su amiga fuese a presentarles al chico con el que había empezado a salir, pero dicho chico misterioso seguía sin aparecer.  
>- Sí Car. – repitió Elena por enésima vez, mirando el móvil por si hubiera alguna noticia de Damon.<br>- ¿Pero te dijo alguna hora? – preguntó Bonnie, secundando a su amiga.  
>- No, que vendría cuando pudiera. – explicó de nuevo.<p>

Las tres chicas estaban sentadas en una mesa y los chicos jugaban a los dardos mientras esperaban que se quedara libre algunas de las dos mesas de billar que había en el bar. De las tres, Elena era la única que le daba la espalda a la puerta, pero por la reacción de sus amigas supo que acababa de entrar alguien que no conocían.

- Viene hacia aquí. – susurró Caroline emocionada.  
>- ¿No es un poco pequeño? – susurró Bonnie sin que Elena llegara a contestar.<br>- Ehm, Elena. – carraspeó Stefan, guardando el móvil de su hermano en el bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros. Había leído algunos de los mensajes que se habían mandado Elena y él hasta encontrar donde habían quedado, pero no había escrito nada de su propia cosecha. - ¿Podemos hablar un momento? – preguntó incómodo, porque era evidente que la chica se había decepcionado al verle a él y no a Damon.  
>- Claro. – respondió ella, levantándose y dejando a sus amigas desconcertadas, porque ese no era el recibimiento habitual para un novio.<p>

Stefan y Elena se alejaron un poco, quedándose más cerca de la puerta que de las mesas.

- No va a venir, ¿verdad? – adivinó Elena con tristeza, adelantándose a Stefan.  
>- Lo siento. – respondió él, un poco cabizbajo porque se sentía algo mal por el papel que él mismo había elegido. – No ha podido venir.<br>- ¿Y vienes tú en vez de avisarme?  
>- Yo puedo explicarte el porqué mucho mejor que un mensaje escrito rápidamente, que es todo lo que Damon hubiera podido mandarte. – le defendió Stefan.<br>- Está bien, ¿por qué no puede venir Damon? – suspiró resignada.  
>- Porque nuestro entrenador ha decidido que ahora es un buen momento para concederle la reunión que lleva días pidiéndole. No te enfades. – le pidió el chico, preocupado por su hermano. – Los demás se lo están poniendo bastante difícil por querer seguir contigo.<br>- ¿Y a ti no te importa eso? – se interesó Elena.  
>- Claro que me importa. – se defendió Stefan. – Sé que Damon no va a fallar solo porque ahora tenga novia y no me gusta que le estén presionando tanto. – de hecho él había apoyado a su hermano contra los demás cuando se negó a romper el contacto con Elena. - ¿Pero qué quieres qué haga? Ya le ayudo como puedo, no quiero que tenga problemas también contigo. Está feliz, ¿sabes? Hacía mucho que no le veía tan feliz por alguien, no quiero volver a ser el que se lo fastidie.<br>- ¿Volver? – preguntó la chica sin comprender. – Si tú no has hecho nada.  
>- Ya, la otra vez tampoco, solo tuve que pedirle que se quedara una noche a jugar conmigo para joder su relación. No ha tenido novia desde entonces. – le contó, deteniéndose cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando de más. – Da igual, Damon no sabe que lo sé, no se lo digas, por favor. – le suplicó a Elena. Ya era bastante malo que hubiera visto llorar a su hermano la noche que le esperó despierto para saber si había conseguido sorprender a su novia en la fiesta, Damon no tenía que enterarse de que sabía más de lo que debería. Rose era de las pocas cosas, posiblemente la única, sobre las que no hablaban.<br>- No le diré nada. – se apiadó de él. – Y no estoy enfadada. Preferiría que hubiera venido, pero lo entiendo. El trabajo es trabajo, ya quedaremos en otro momento. - aceptó sin que le quedase más remedio.  
>- Te compensará. – aseguró Stefan, sin ninguna duda de ello porque conocía bien a Damon. – Eso era todo, pásalo bien.<br>- ¿Te vas ya?

El chico se encogió de hombros por toda respuesta.

- Si Damon no va a venir, necesitaré un nuevo compañero para el billar. ¿Quieres quedarte un rato? – le invitó.  
>- ¿En serio? ¿No te importa? – preguntó Stefan, ilusionado por la invitación.<br>- Para nada. Ven, presentaré a los demás. – le sonrió, girándose hacia sus amigos e invitándole con un gesto.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Las mañanas y especialmente la hora de la comida solían ser muy tranquilas en la tienda, incluso durante los fines de semana. A veces Grayson aprovechaba esos momentos para cerrar y comer en casa con sus hijos, y al ver que no había clientes, decidió que era uno de esos días.

Le dio la vuelta al cartel que colgaba de la puerta para que indicase que estaba cerrado y después fue a la trastienda a por Elena. La chica estaba ocupada haciendo el inventario del último pedido que habían recibido y que después tendría que colocar por la tienda cuando terminase.

- ¿Te queda mucho, cariño?  
>- Casi he terminado, papá. – respondió ella, sin levantar la vista del portátil con el que trabajaba.<br>- Acabo de cerrar, ¿qué te parece si hoy comemos en el Grill con tus hermanos? Hace mucho que no vamos. – propuso ilusionado.

- Suena genial, pero creo que voy a quedarme. – rehusó Elena, sintiéndose culpable por fastidiar los planes de su padre.  
>- Si no va a entrar nadie, cariño. – Grayson agradecía mucho la ayuda de su hija mayor, pero a la vez temía que estuviera perdiéndose demasiadas cosas por estar allí. Elena nunca se había quejado, pero él sabía que las prioridades de una chica de diecinueve años no solían girar en torno a sacar adelante una tienda.<br>- Lo sé, no es por eso. Estoy esperando que me traigan un paquete, por eso me quedo. – explicó la chica.  
>- ¿En sábado? – desconfió su padre.<br>- Si eres premium sí. No te preocupes, solo es de prueba y así me ahorro también los gastos de envío. – sonrió Elena para tranquilizarle. – Seguro que a Jer y Kath les encanta comer contigo. – después de todo sus hermanos le veían mucho menos que ella.

Grayson intentó convencerla inútilmente pero no le quedó más remedio que aceptar su cabezonería y dejar que se quedase. Tal y como Elena había predicho, a sus otros dos hijos les encantó el cambio de planes y quedaron directamente en el bar con su padre.

Elena se despidió, terminó el inventario y revisó el correo y el móvil, por si le hubiesen enviado otro mensaje. Pero solo tenía el que le habían enviado por la mañana, avisándola de que su pedido llegaría a lo largo del día. Aún tenía el móvil en la mano cuando empezó a vibrar y sonar con su canción favorita, avisándola de que tenía una llamada entrante. Lo cogió antes de que sonase de nuevo.

- Hola desaparecido. – le saludó.  
>- Lo siento. – se disculpó Damon enseguida, ya que aún no había tenido ocasión de hacerlo porque solo se habían mandado un par de mensajes cuando Elena volvió a casa, lo que fue bastante tarde. Precisamente por esos mensajes sabía que estaba trabajando ahora. - ¿Has salido ya?<br>- Estoy en la tienda pero hemos cerrado. ¿Por? ¿Querías algo?  
>- Puede. – respondió Damon haciéndose el misterioso.<br>- ¿Se te ha estropeado el ordenador otra vez? – se preocupó Elena ya que la reparación estaba muy reciente. – Puedes traerlo si quieres y le echamos un vistazo. Ahora estoy sola pero mi padre vendrá luego.  
>- ¿Y si llevo mejor la comida? ¿O ya has comido? – preguntó, esperando que le dijera que no y que no le fastidiara el plan de disculpa que se había pasado toda la noche pensando.<br>- ¿Me estás proponiendo una cita? – sonrió Elena, usando un tono juguetón.  
>- Puede. – repitió él, usando la misma actitud misteriosa de la vez anterior. - ¿Puedo proponértela?<br>- Depende. – ella también entró en el juego. - ¿Qué habías pensado traer?  
>- Pues estoy en el Grill, así que puedes elegir entre todo lo que preparen. Yo no tengo ni idea y seguro que tú lo conoces mejor. – confesó Damon, mirando la carta una vez más con la misma sensación de pérdida de la primera vez. Aún no conocía a Elena lo suficiente como para atreverse a pedir por ella. - ¿Alguna sugerencia?<br>- Estás de suerte, se me ocurre algo. – sonrió Elena al ver cumplida la predicción de Stefan aunque Damon no lo hubiese confirmado, pero se notaba que estaba tratando de compensarla.

Damon le repitió a la camarera los nombres de los platos tal y como Elena se los dijo y continuó esperando en la barra a que estuvieran listos. Esperaba que no tardasen mucho porque, una vez más, su tiempo libre era bastante reducido. Solo le quedaba parte de la hora de la comida y una hora de tiempo libre antes de volver a los entrenamientos, y tenía que que estar en la casa para entonces. Eso no era negociable.

- Ya está listo. – la camarera le sobresaltó al poner delante de él dos bolsas con la comida para llevar y después le pidió el dinero.

Damon pagó sin prestar mucha atención a lo que hacía, le preocupaba mucho más la rapidez con que se le escapaba el tiempo. Elena le había pedido que se diera prisa, porque aunque tenía un pequeño microondas con el que calentar la comida si era necesario, estaría mucho mejor recién hecha.

Llevaba tanta prisa que estuvo a punto de tropezar con los clientes que entraban en ese momento.

- Perdón. – se disculpó, después levantó la vista y reconoció a la persona que tenía delante. – Lo siento, señor Gilbert. – dijo respetuosamente.  
>- Grayson. – le recordó él, sin estar para nada molesto. – Solo mira por dónde vas, Damon.<p>

Ese nombre llamó la atención de Kath, quién iba tras su padre. No desaprovechó la oportunidad y examinó detalladamente al que probablemente era el chico que salía con su hermana. Ojos azules, revuelto cabello negro, sonrisa amistosa y un buen cuerpo se insinuaba bajo su ropa. Mentalmente aprobó la elección de su hermana, porque la conocía bien y sabía que ese chico debía tener mucho más que su físico de modelo, como ella misma había dicho una vez.

- Sí, es que tengo prisa. - se disculpó Damon de nuevo, consciente de que muy probablemente se había topado con la familia de Elena.

Grayson no le dio más importancia y dejó que el chico se marchara. Damon se despidió amablemente y echó a correr de camino a la tienda en cuanto torció la esquina.

- ¿De qué le conoces? - le preguntó la chica a su padre, interesada en cuanto Damon se marchó.  
>- Es un cliente. Tenía problemas con un portátil. Un chico muy majo. - respondió Grayson mientras se sentaban en una mesa libre.<br>- Yo también le conozco. Fui yo quién le dirigió a nuestra tienda. - comentó Jeremy con orgullo, interrumpiendo la conversación para sacar el tema que de verdad le interesaba. - Papá, tengo que decirles ya a mis amigos lo de las entradas. Van a comprarlas el lunes. - le recordó.  
>- Ya te lo dije Jer, eres muy pequeño para ir solo.<br>- ¿Pero por qué? ¡A mis amigos les dejan! - se indignó el adolescente.  
>- Y yo también, siempre que no vayas solo. - remarcó Grayson.<br>- Kath, porfa. Haré lo que tú quieras. - se giró suplicante hacia su hermana, sin importarle arrastrarse delante de su padre. Quizá así le diera más pena y le daría permiso para ir a esa feria de gaming a la que llevaba años queriendo ir.  
>- Ni hablar. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que pasarme un día entero viendo videojuegos. - se negó ella en redondo.<br>- No es justo. - protestó Jeremy cuando su padre y su hermana rieron.  
>- Vamos a comer chicos, ¿qué queréis? - preguntó pasándoles un par de menús y dejando el tema.<p>

Elena había recogido un poco la trastienda y la había preparado para que pudieran comer allí cuando Damon llegó.

- ¿Te persigue alguien? - rió mientras abría la puerta por verle llegar sofocado.  
>- El lobo feroz. - respondió Damon sin aliento y alzó las bolsas que llevaba.<p>

Elena cogió una, casi suspirando de placer por el agradable aroma que la embargó y el delicioso calor que se transfirió a sus manos.

- Tampoco hacía falta que corrieras. - le dijo mientras echaba la llave y colocaba el cartel de abierto, por si venían los del paquete.

Damon estaba ocupado recuperando el ritmo normal de su respiración y se limitó a hacer un gesto. La chica le guió a la parte de atrás y empezó a sacar la comida para echarla en los platos de plástico que había sacado antes.

Damon se sentó y bebió un poco de agua de una de las botellas que había traído.

- He visto a tu padre y supongo que a tus hermanos. - le contó.

Elena se quedó congelada, porque se había olvidado completamente de que iban a comer al Grill.

- ¿Te han dicho algo?  
>- No, solo tu padre me ha saludado. Por cierto, tu hermano fue quién me dio esta dirección. - la ayudó sacando uno de los recipientes y colocándolo abierto en el centro de la mesa para que fuese más cómodo compartir las patatas fritas.<p>

Elena hizo lo mismo con el que contenía los aritos de cebolla y puso la salsa a un lado. No eran los aperitivos más sanos del mundo, pero los sandwiches que completaban la comida servirían para equilibrar.

- Ah, cuando hables con tu hermana pregúntale por el examen que me ha hecho, que quiero saber la nota. - siguió hablando Damon, que se había dado cuenta del nada discreto escrutinio de Kath hacia él. Tranquilamente mojó una patata frita en la salsa y se la llevó a la boca, demostrando con su actitud relajada que no le había molestado.  
>- Kath lo sabe. - dijo Elena, apresurándose a darle unas palmadas en la espalda cuando se atragantó. - Tu hermano también lo sabe. - le recordó, sin saber a que se debía su reacción. Si solo le había sorprendido o por el contrario le molestaba.<br>- ¿Y tu padre? - preguntó Damon como pudo, temiendo haber metido la pata tan pronto con el padre de Elena, lo que explicaría su primera reacción cuando se lo contó.  
>- No, mi padre aún no. - la respuesta le tranquilizó.<br>- Nunca he hecho eso, lo de presentarme a los padres. - le confesó a Elena.

La chica se sentó junto a él y entrelazó una mano con la que tenía sobre la mesa.

- Yo tampoco. Tendremos que aprender juntos cuando llegue el momento. - dijo. - Ahora cuéntame, ¿cómo te fue anoche? ¿De qué era la reunión esa que no podía esperar?  
>- Fue una pérdida de tiempo. - respondió abatido, en un tono que indicaba que no era precisamente su tema de conversación favorito.<p>

Elena pudo ver que fuese lo que sea le afectaba, y bastante por el modo en que se le había apagado la mirada. Quiso consolarle y poder ayudarle, pero para eso necesitaba que él se abriera a ella e intuía que Damon no lo haría de primeras. Ella tendría que demostrarle que podía hacerlo y eso fue justo lo que hizo.

Se colocó en su regazo con habilidad y le dio un suave beso en los labios, tomándole por sorpresa. Damon se derritió entre sus brazos y escondió la cabeza en el hueco que formaban el cuello y el hombro de la chica. No había tenido una buena noche y estaba cansado.

- Puedes contármelo Damon. - le animó Elena, abrazándose a él al notar que se había relajado.  
>- Es complicado y no quiero aburrirte. - reconoció él, alzando la cabeza lo justo para ser escuchado y escudándose de nuevo en ella tan pronto como pudo.<br>- No seas tonto. - le regañó muy suavemente. - Tenemos tiempo de sobra y si me aburres, entonces será mi turno de aburrirte a ti. - le revolvió el cabello para conseguir su atención y le ofreció una patata frita antes de que pudiera quejarse.

Damon la aceptó obediente pero no dejó que le diera más comida. Dejó de esconderse como un niño y empezó a contarle a Elena lo inútil que había sido su charla con Mikael. No había cedido en su postura y le había dejado bastante claro que no pensaba tolerar distracciones y que iba a tener que rendir al máximo si quería seguir con esa chica.

Se había mosqueado bastante al sentirse estafado y encima se había perdido la cita con Elena. Para ese momento ya sabía que Stefan se quedaba un rato con ella, por lo que supuso que no debía estar demasiado enfadada con él si invitaba a quedarse a su hermano. Por supuesto que envidaba a su hermano pero en vez de mortificarse por ello se conectó en busca de una mejor terapia y como esperaba, la encontró online en Skype. Había pasado la mayor parte de la noche hablando con Ric, un chico algunos años mayor que él que había conocido en el LoL y con el que había hecho muy buenas migas. Ric no participaba en el competitivo a pesar de que tenía nivel para hacerlo, pero lo seguía de cerca y analizaba las partidas ya jugadas en unos vídeos que subía a su muy popular canal de you tube.

- Gracias. – dijo al comprender las intenciones de la chica.

Se sentía completamente cómodo hablando de lo que hasta ahora solo acostumbraba a hablar con su hermano. Elena le escuchaba atentamente mientras los dos comían, haciendo que fuese fácil y natural para Damon contarle todo. Esta vez no se guardó nada, le contó que empezarían la competición dentro de 9 días y el formato de liguilla y después clasificatoria con el que se jugaba a lo largo de la semana entera, empezando un lunes y terminando el domingo. Le contó lo mucho que había en juego para ellos y lo significaría para él ganar y consolidarse como algo más de un chico al que le gustaban los videojuegos. Le habló un poco sobre porque a sus compañeros no les gustaba que estuvieran juntos porque lo veían como el peor error posible para los objetivos que todos deseaban y finalmente le agradeció que no hubiera pagado el plantón con Stefan.

- ¿Sabes qué me dijo cuando volvió? Que como te dejara escapar se declararía él. – dijo para relajar el ambiente.  
>- Es bueno tener un plan b. – rió Elena, tomándole el pelo.<br>- ¡Eh! – se indignó Damon y la chica rió más fuerte.

Sabiendo que solo buscaba chincharle, Damon la calló de la mejor forma posible. Atrayendola de nuevo a su regazo y besándola con todo lo que llevaba dentro. El mundo desapareció y hasta dejó de girar mientras eran solo ellos dos y nada más importaba. Estaban tan concentrados el uno en el otro que lo único que pudo separarlos fue el insistente sonido del móvil de Damon.

El chico lo ignoró de primeras pero al final no le quedó más remedio que separarse para ver quién era el pesado, que resultó ser su hermano.

- Mierda, voy a llegar tarde. – se sobresaltó al ver la hora, poniéndose rápidamente en pie y casi derribando a Elena en el proceso.

La chica se dio cuenta con su comentario que era bastante más tarde de lo que parecía y empezó a recoger.

- Vete, no te preocupes. – le dijo a Damon, que se había quedado parado mientras se ponía la cazadora, mirándole con gesto culpable. – Solo tienes que girar la llave hacia la derecha, están puestas. – le indicó.  
>- Gracias princesa. Esta noche hablamos. – le aseguró, recordándole su habitual cita en Skype y le lanzó un beso antes de salir corriendo de la trastienda.<p>

Calculó que podía llegar en diez minutos, más o menos el tiempo que le quedaba, y aceleró al salir de la tienda. Llevaba tanta prisa que no se dio cuenta de que un sorprendido Grayson le estaba viendo.

Elena estaba escondiendo las bolsas del Grill en las que había guardado los platos y restos de comida que habían sobrado cuando entró su padre. Se puso nerviosa al instante, Damon tenía la capacidad de hacer que se olvidara del tiempo y si a Stefan no le hubiera dado por llamar, su padre les habría pillado en una situación bastante comprometedora.

- ¿Elena? – la llamó Grayson.  
>- ¡Estoy aquí! – dijo y se alisó rápidamente la ropa para salir antes de que él entrara. - ¿Qué tal la comida?<br>- Bien, aunque tus hermanos y yo hubieras preferido que vinieras.  
>- A la próxima. – aseguró la chica.<br>- ¿Ha estado Damon aquí? Juraría que le he visto saliendo. – le comentó porque le había extrañado bastante ver al chico allí, especialmente porque era la segunda vez que se lo encontraba ese día.

Pillada por sorpresa, Elena no supo que contestar a eso. Necesitaba una excusa y rápido, a ser posible una buena. Aunque fue mucho mejor la aparición del mensajero, que llamó a la puerta en ese preciso momento.

- ¡Mi paquete! – dijo, cortando el tema Damon y corrió a abrir.

Grayson lo dejó estar y fue a la trastienda a guardar el abrigo. Ese era normalmente el dominio de Elena y no se metía demasiado en lo que hacía allí. Tampoco pretendía hacerlo en esta ocasión, pero le pareció ver una bolsa de comida y fue a comprobarlo. Todas las bolsas de comida para llevar del bar eran iguales pero a su mente acudió el recuerdo de Damon llevando dos de esas bolsas y después saliendo de la tienda sin nada en las manos.

No le comentó nada a Elena y ella tampoco retomó el tema. Grayson se guardó sus sospechas y prestó más atención.

Durante los días siguientes se dio cuenta de pequeños detalles a los que no habría dado importancia de no sospechar. Vio a Damon un par de veces más en los alrededores de la tienda cerca de la hora del cierra aunque el chico no llegó a entrar. Elena se ofreció a cerrar casi todos los días e insistía en que él se llevase el coche diciendo que no le importaba pasear hasta casa.

Como estaba claro que Elena no le iba a contar en que estaba metida, cambió de estrategia y le preguntó al resto de sus hijos. Jeremy intentó colarle información falsa a cambio del permiso para ir al festival que quería pero resultó ser Kath quién tenía la información adecuada. A cambio de unas botas Grayson descubrió que efectivamente Elena había empezado a salir con un chico nuevo en el pueblo que se llamaba Damon.

Tampoco hizo nada con esa información hasta el sábado por la tarde cuando estaban cerrando.

- ¿Tienes planes hoy, cariño? – preguntó casualmente a su hija.  
>- Sí, he quedado con las chicas. No volveremos tarde. – aseguró ella, sin mirarle a los ojos porque no le gustaba mentir a su padre y la verdad era que había quedado con Damon.<br>- Había pensado en hacer mañana una barbacoa, ¿qué te parece?  
>- Una idea genial. – sonrió ella, sin imaginarse la bomba que su padre le reservaba.<br>- ¿Por qué no le dices a Damon que se venga? No hace falta que andéis escondiéndoos.

Boquiabierta, la chica tardó en reaccionar.

- ¿Estás enfadado? – preguntó tímidamente, comprendiendo que su padre ya lo sabía.  
>- No, cariño. Supongo que es normal, ya eres toda una mujer y no quieres que tu viejo padre estropee tu relación con tu novio. – dijo Grayson, en tono medio en serio medio en broma.<br>- No es eso. – se apresuró a negar la chica. – Es pronto y no sabía como decírtelo.  
>- Solo quiero conocerle. – aseguró, pasando un brazo por los hombros de su hija y atrayéndola hacia su abrazo. – De verdad, te prometo que no le asustaré. ¿Le traerás?<br>- Se lo diré. – asintió Elena, más relajada. – Hemos quedado ahora. – confesó la verdad.  
>- Pásalo bien cariño, y ten cuidado. – Grayson la dejó ir.<br>- Gracias papá, por todo. – Elena le dio un beso en la mejilla. La reacción de su padre le había quitado un gran peso de encima.


	9. Chapter 9

Elena esperaba nerviosa en la habitación de su hermana. Katherine trataba de distraerla enseñándola sus nuevas botas, pero su hermana apenas le prestaba atención, especialmente después de que le confesara como las había conseguido. Kath se sentía un poco culpable por haberla vendido, aunque su padre ya tuviera una idea bastante exacta de que Elena y Damon salían. El chico iba a venir a comer, por lo que tampoco tenía ya nada que esconder.

- ¡Voy yo! – Elena se levantó de un salto al escuchar el timbre.

Se acercó a la ventana y saludó a Damon antes de bajar a abrirle. El chico respondió a su gesto y esperó también nervioso. Como le había dicho a Elena, nunca se había presentado ante los padres de una chica y quería causar buena impresión. Cuando aceptó la invitación la noche anterior, Elena le contó que su madre había muerto en un accidente de coche dos años antes. Así que Damon solo tendría que lidiar con su padre, algo que en este caso no ayudaba a que el chico estuviera menos nervioso.

En contraste Stefan estaba completamente tranquilo.

- Hola, gracias por el plan. – como estaba al lado de la puerta mientras que Damon daba vueltas por el porche, fue el primero en saludar a Elena cuando les abrió. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y le enseñó el paquete que llevaba en las manos. – Hemos traído el postre.  
>- Déjalo en la cocina, ahí a la izquierda. – Elena le devolvió el beso en la mejilla y le indicó por donde pasar.<br>- Hola princesa, gracias por dejar que viniera Stefan. – Damon rodeó su cintura con los brazos, acercándola a él para besarla a modo de saludo.  
>- Es tu hermano Damon, es bienvenido al igual que tú. – le respondió ella como pudo, perdida en los dulces besos del chico.<p>

Originalmente Damon era el único invitado pero el chico había llamado a Elena por la mañana para contarle que Rebekah estaba en la casa y preguntar si podía llevar a su hermano. La chica estaba aún muy resentida con él y no se fiaba nada de dejar a su hermanito a su merced. Por suerte a Grayson no le había importado que fueran uno más.

Lo que a Elena ya no le había hecho tanta gracia fueron las horas a las que el chico la había despertado con su llamada. Excesivamente pronto para ser un domingo. Algo que se había prometido que pagaría.

- ¡Ah! ¿Me has mordido? – extrañado, el chico se separó y se llevó una mano a los labios.  
>- Por despertarme. ¿Qué haces despierto a las ocho de la mañana un domingo? – le reprochó la chica.<br>- Entrenar, princesa, entrenar. – respondió el chico en tono resignado, ya que con el torneo empezando al día siguiente era casi lo único que hacía. Lo bueno de haber estado entrenando desde tan temprano era que tenía la tarde libre para pasarla con su chica.

Elena entrelazó una mano con la suya, tal y como se habían acostumbrado a hacer, para guiarle dentro.

- Mi padre está en el jardín. Hace bueno, así que lo hemos preparado todo allí. – le contó mientras le llevaba hasta allí. Stefan estaba entretenido con Jeremy, quién estaba jugando a la consola, y no le dijeron nada.

Damon se detuvo de golpe antes de llegar y su novia le apretó la mano en gesto de apoyo, notando que estaba bastante nervioso.

- Vas a hacerlo bien. – le susurró.  
>- Eso espero. – le confió de la misma forma, apoyándose un momento contra ella.<p>

Salieron al pequeño jardín trasero, donde Grayson estaba ocupado con la barbacoa.

- Papá, ha llegado Damon. – dijo la chica, llamando su atención.  
>- Gracias por la invitación, señor Gilbert.<br>- Por dios Damon, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que me llames Grayson? – respondió el hombre, limpiándose las manos con un trapo que tenía allí para saludar a Damon.  
>- Lo siento. – se disculpó el chico rápidamente, no queriendo empezar con mal pie.<br>- ¿No venía también tu hermano? – se extrañó al no ver a nadie con más.  
>- Está dentro, entretenido con Jer. – se apresuró a explicar su hija.<p>

Su padre asintió y echó un vistazo a lo que estaba preparando.

- ¿Cómo te gusta la carne, Damon? – le preguntó al chico.  
>- Poco hecha. – contestó, tras mirar a Elena y ver que estaba tan sorprendida como él por la pregunta.<p>

Grayson volvió a asentir aunque de forma más leve.

- Voy a necesitar una mano aquí, ¿te animas?  
>- Claro. – aceptó el chico sin dudarlo, empezando a deslizar la mochila que llevaba hacia abajo. Había traído el portátil porque quería enseñarle algo a Elena y le había parecido la mejor opción traerlo.<p>

Elena le cogió la mochila de las manos y se quedó sin saber que hacer.

- Ya lo tenemos todo controlado, cariño. – le dijo Grayson con toda la intención de que los dejara a solas.

La chica intercambió una mirada con su novio y no opuso resistencia cuando éste asintió. Se había remangado las mangas de la camisa, ya que se había vestido algo más formal con vaqueros y camisa blanca, y estaba listo para lo que fuera.

- Estaré arriba. – les informó Elena.  
>- Vale. – respondió el chico, sin llamarla princesa delante de su padre como acostumbraba porque le daba vergüenza.<p>

Su hermana estaba esperando sentada en la cama de Elena cuando ésta entró.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué ha dicho papá? – cotilleó queriendo saber lo que había pasado.  
>- Nada, la verdad. Están ahí con la barbacoa. – Elena dejó la mochila sobre el escritorio y fue a sentarse a su lado.<br>- Cosas de chicos. Eso es bueno. – aprobó Kath.  
>- ¿Tú crees? – dudó Elena, que no podía evitar estar nervioso por lo que pasase entre su padre y su novio.<br>- Como si no conocieras a papá. – le quitó importancia. – Es incapaz de enfadarse con nosotros. No le va a hacer nada.

Elena le dio la razón y Katherine la entretuvo contándole cotilleos del instituto para distraerla. Como había tenido la mañana ocupada entrenando, los Salvatore habían llegado cuando era casi la hora de comer y la mayoría de las cosas estaban preparadas. Al poco rato Damon apareció buscando a las chicas y se presentó oficialmente a Kath.

Pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de Elena mientras bajaban las escaleras y ella pudo notar que no estaba tan tenso como al principio.

- ¿Todo bien? – preguntó apretándole la mano.  
>- Sí, tu padre es genial. – sonrió el chico, dándole un beso en la mejilla aprovechando que nadie los veía. En su mente no pudo evitar comparar al padre de Elena con su propio padre, siempre tan serio y preocupado por lo que era correcto.<p>

Completaron la barbacoa con la deliciosa tarta que habían traído Damon y Stefan, y aunque los chicos intentaron que los dejaran ayudar, Grayson se negó a que hicieran nada. Normalmente pasaba las tardes de los domingos con uno o varios de sus hijos, haciendo algo todos juntos, y esta vez los Salvatore estaban incluidos en el plan. Pero mientras recogía todo les daría tiempo para que se relajasen un poco por su cuenta o en el caso de Katherine, que estudiase para los exámenes de final de trimestre que tenía muy próximos.

- ¿Tu hermana en que curso me has dicho que está? – le preguntó Damon a su novia después de escuchar a Kath que se iba a estudiar y de que la chica se encerrara en su habitación. Ellos se habían ido a la de Elena, donde estaban solos por primera vez desde que habían llegado.  
>- En último año. – respondió Elena, consciente de que nunca se lo había dicho.<br>- Como Stefan. ¿Y qué tal se le da?  
>- Es la mejor de su clase. ¿Qué estás pensando? – le preguntó, adivinando que tramaba algo.<br>- ¿Crees que le importaría echarle un cable a mi hermano? Stef está en el último curso también, pero le cuesta y no es que estudie mucho al no ir a clase. Tiene exámenes el sábado y seguro que son parecidos a los que tenga ella. No le costaría mucho, ¿no? – preguntó esperanzado.  
>- ¿Qué te parece un rato en el Grill? Después de que cerremos, ¿esa hora os va bien?<br>- Sí, genial, ¿pero no le va a importar?  
>- Me debe una. – sonrió Elena al haber encontrado la forma de devolvérsela a su hermana. – Ella nos delató, así que se aguante. Y como dices, seguro que estudian cosas parecidas.<br>- Eres la mejor, princesa. – soltó Damon repentinamente, diciendo justo lo que pensaba, agradecido de que le ayudaran con el quebradero de cabeza que a veces era su hermano.

Se dedicó a examinar la habitación de Elena, como ella había hecho con la suya, dejándola que repasara para el examen que ella también tenía esa semana. Un rato después estaba cómodamente tumbado bocabajo en la cama de Elena mientras jugaba con el ordenador. Ella estudiaba, o al menos lo intentaba. Cada vez con más frecuencia, se giraba para echarle un ojo a su chico. Le gustaba verle tan relajado y tranquilo, y como llevaba los cascos puestos podía espiarle sin que Damon se diera cuenta.

Estaba conectado con un amigo por Skype y jugaba con ese amigo con el portátil de Elena, le había dejado a Stefan su propio portátil para que pudiera jugar desde abajo y el equipo también incluía a Jeremy, que también estaba en la planta inferior. Los dos hermanos Salvatore jugaban en sus posiciones habituales con sus cuentas normales, usando las partidas como un entrenamiento poco convencional de esos que les gustaban tanto y que ya casi no les dejaban hacer.

- Espera Ric, que te cubro en bot. – dijo Damon, hablando lo más bajito que podía para no molestar el estudio de Elena.

Entre Ric y él, los únicos que hablaban además de escribir en el chat global para comunicarse con los otros tres miembros del equipo, estaban llevando el peso estratégico de la partida. Para Damon era perfecto así: no había presión, podía jugar el campeón que le diera la gana y además le gustaba aprender de un maestro de la estrategia como lo era Ric.

- ¿Otra? – propuso cuando terminaron rápidamente.

Al alzar la mirada se dio cuenta de que Elena le estaba mirando. La chica retiró la vista rápidamente al libro, tratando de disimular. Echó un tímido vistazo y vio que el chico sonría y negaba con la cabeza, mirándola fijamente. Damon la invitó por gestos a que se colocara a su lado.

Elena dudó y le mostró el libro del que intentaba estudiar. Damon respondió poniéndole pucheritos. Elena cerró los ojos sabiéndose derrotada y aceptó que tampoco es que fuera a estudiar mucho más con él allí. Cerró el libro y fue a tumbarse a su lado en la cama. Damon se bajó los cascos, dejándolos colgado de su cuello, y pasó un brazo alrededor de su cintura aprovechando que estaban esperando a que les emparejaran.

Elena se acurrucó contra él y cerró los ojos, dejando que el aroma y la sensación de tener a Damon por todas la envolvieran. Estaba segura de que las sábanas olerían a su colonia cuando se acostara esa noche y estaba encantada con ello.

- ¿Te he enseñado cuál es el campeón más divertido? – preguntó el chico cuando les salió la pantalla para elegir.  
>- No lo sé. – Elena se obligó a salir de su ensoñamiento para prestarle atención. - ¿Lo has hecho?<p>

El chico rió por lo bajo y eligió sin dudarlo ni un instante.

- No me suena, hace mucho que no juego a Teemo. Mira.  
>- ¿Qué tiene de especial? Aparte de que va vestido de superhéroe. – comentó Elena, ya que a ella esa especie de hámster adorable no le parecía nada especial.<br>- Eh, no te metas con SuperTeemo. – la regañó Damon. – Lo especial es que dispara dardos envenenados que pueden cegar. Y pone setas.  
>- ¿En serio? ¿Setas?<br>- Envenenadas. Y son invisibles. – explicó Damon sonriente. – Ya las verás en acción. Jugar contra Teemo es odioso, nunca sabes por donde pasar, sobre todo si estás huyendo.

Mientras cargaba la partida le contó también que iba disfrazado de superhéroe porque era uno de los aspectos que tenía el personaje. No dejó de hablar mientras jugaba, comentando lo que hacía o simplemente riéndose cuando le salían bien las cosas. Parecía más joven de lo que era y Elena se limitó a disfrutar del espectáculo y de la clase de League of Legends.

Una vez más ganaron y Damon se desconectó para pasar un rato completamente centrado en Elena.

- ¿Cuándo empieza tu torneo? – le preguntó la chica, acomodándose entre sus brazos de forma que ambos quedaron frente a frente, tumbados de medio lado.  
>- Mañana por la tarde.<br>- ¿A qué hora?  
>- A las cinco. ¿Por? ¿Quieres verlo? – preguntó Damon con una traviesa sonrisa de medio lado.<br>- No sé, ¿se puede? – probó Elena, escondiéndose en el hueco que quedaba entre el cuello y el hombro del chico.  
>- Solo se emite a partir de cuartos. – respondió él, moviendo negativamente la cabeza.<br>- ¿Me avisarás cuando terminéis?  
>- Claro princesa. Serás la primera en saber el resultado.<br>- Dirás la primera en felicitarte por la victoria. – replicó la chica, demostrándole que confiaba plenamente en su habilidad.

Damon sonrió y depositó un suave beso en la frente de la chica, pero hubo algo en su silencio y en lo más profundo de sus ojos que hizo saltar la alarma.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué he dicho? – se preocupó, acariciando suavemente la mejilla de Damon.  
>- Nada. – ladeó la cabeza para apoyarse mejor contra su mano.<br>- Mentiroso. – le acusó sin estar realmente enfadada por ello.  
>- No es nada, una tontería. – intentó quitarle importancia.<br>- ¿Si no es nada porque no me lo cuentas? – insistió Elena. - ¿Estás nervioso por lo de mañana? Vas a hacerlo muy bien. – le animó.  
>- Ese es el problema. – decidió confesar. – No estoy seguro de querer ganar. – movió negativamente la cabeza como pudo. – No sé si quiero ganar el torneo porque entonces tendríamos que irnos de Mystic Falls.<p>

Damon supo que había cometido un error tan pronto como terminó de hablar. El silencio de Elena y su expresión fueron todas las pistas que necesitaba.

- Damon, yo no… - intentó hablar Elena, agobiada por el alcance de la confesión que había hecho el chico. Tener la oportunidad de jugar en las ligas principales era su sueño, él mismo se lo había contado, y ganar ese torneo era la puerta para cumplirlo. Y de repente ya no estaba seguro ¿por ella? Que no hacía ni un mes que se conocían. Era demasiada responsabilidad y no la quería.

- Olvídalo. – la interrumpió rápidamente él. – No he dicho nada, solo era una tontería.  
>- ¡Eh pareja! Si estás haciendo algo indecente deberías parar, porque voy a entrar. – ambos se volvieron hacia Stefan, que efectivamente abrió la puerta de la habitación tras haber anunciado de esa manera su entrada.<br>- No seas payaso Stef. No estamos haciendo nada. – le regañó su hermano porque entrara cubriéndose los ojos con una mano.

El chico retiró la mano y sonrió al ver cómo estaban tumbados en la cama.

- Dice tu padre que bajéis. – dijo mirando a Elena.  
>- Ya vamos. – le respondió la chica. Stefan asintió, le devolvió el portátil a la chica, dejándolo en el pie de la cama y se fue para que recogieran tranquilos.<p>

Damon la liberó para que pudiera levantarse y empezó a cerrar todo lo que había abierto en el ordenador. Al llegar al Skype se dio cuenta de que se había olvidado totalmente de Ric, le había dejado colgado al quitarse los cascos y ni siquiera había cerrado la conversación, había tenido que ser el que terminase con la llamada al quedarse hablando solos. Le escribió una rápida disculpa y no se dio cuenta de que su amigo había colgado la llamada hacía pocos minutos.

Elena le ayudó a recoger cogiendo su portátil y guardándolo con cuidado en la mochila que había traído el chico. Él se había descalzado antes para estar más cómodo y estaba ocupado atándose rápidamente los cordones de cualquier manera.

- Elena… - la llamó con voz torturada y los ojos ligeramente oscurecidos por la sensación de haberla liado.  
>- Nos esperan Damon. – le recordó ella, negándose a hablar, pero le tendió una mano como acostumbraban.<p>

Ese gesto reconfortó un poco al chico, lo suficiente para que dejara de insistir y bajara.

El lunes, Elena estuvo pendiente del móvil prácticamente desde que se levantó, a pesar de saber que Damon no jugaba hasta la tarde. Aprovechaba sus ratos libres en la tienda para preparar el examen que tenía, pero no estaba estudiando cuando el chico al fin la llamó.

- ¡Hemos ganado Elena! – gritó Damon emocionado en cuanto le contestó.  
>- Genial, me alegro. – sonrió ella, colocándose el móvil contra la cabeza y el hombro como podía mientras seguía cobrando al cliente con el que estaba.<br>- ¡20 minutos! Ha sido muuuy fácil. – siguió contándole Damon. – Y el resto del grupo tienen pinta de ser así, seguro que llegamos a cuartos como mínimo.  
>- Genial. – repitió.<br>- ¿Elena? – preguntó Damon extrañado y con los ánimos bastante más enfriados. Elena le había asegurado que todo estaba bien entre ellos cuando les acercó a Stefan y a él a casa con el coche, y la había creído porque deseaba creerla más que nada en el mundo.  
>- ¿Puedes esperar un momento? No cuelgues.<br>- Claro… - Elena no esperó a oír más para soltar el móvil sobre la mesa y terminar lo que estaba haciendo. Despidió al cliente y recuperó el móvil. – Lo siento, había alguien y no podía hablar. – le dijo a Damon, que respiró más tranquilo ante la explicación. – Soy toda tuya, venga, cuéntame. – le animó.

Fue a la trastienda, donde estaría más tranquila mientras hablaba, pero dejó la puerta abierta para poder ver si entraba alguien antes de que su padre volviera.

Damon estaba evidentemente emocionado y a veces le costaba entenderle por la jerga que utilizaba, pero le escuchó atentamente.

- He estado pensando en algo, princesa. – Damon cambió de tema cuando terminó de hablarle de la partida.  
>- ¿En qué? – se interesó.<br>- Si llegamos a semis, tanto si ganamos como perdemos tendremos que jugar el domingo porque hay final de consolación por el tercer puesto. Las semis y las finales se juegan en uno de los pabellones de la feria que hay este finde en la ciudad. ¿Vendrías a verme? – preguntó, seguro de que le diría que sí porque los domingos eran sus días libres y no habría problema. Él podía conseguir la entrada fácilmente, por esa parte tampoco había problemas.

Lo veía tan claro que nada le había preparado para la negativa que recibió de Elena.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó Damon en un tono más bajo que delataba lo abatido que se había quedado.  
>- Si tú estás jugando, yo tendría que estar sola, ¿no? ¿Qué pinto ahí sola? – defendió su postura Elena cuando él asintió.<br>- Pero solo sería el rato que estuviésemos jugando. – apuntó débilmente el chico.  
>- Ya pero yo no entiendo del juego. Ponte en mi lugar, ¿te quedarías allí rodeado de desconocidos sin entender nada?<p>

Damon no contestó porque él sí que lo haría. Por apoyar a alguien que le importarse haría cualquier cosa, incluido aguantar durante un rato, aunque estaba claro que Elena y él no pensaban igual o que él no le importaba lo suficiente.

- ¿Damon? – lo llamó la chica, preocupada porque se hubiera quedado tan callado. - ¿Lo entiendes? ¿No te enfadas?  
>- No, no me enfado. – respondió finalmente el chico, siendo sincero porque no estaba enfadado. Lo que estaba era dolido y algo traicionado. No podía evitar pensar que al final sí que pasaba algo y no estaba todo tan bien como Elena le había dicho la noche anterior. También se sentía idiota al tener la certeza de que era el culpable de que hubieran cambiado las cosas por decir lo que no debía.<br>- Además dijiste que lo echarían online, lo veré desde casa y te estaré escribiendo. – le dijo ella para tratar de compensarle. - ¿Seguimos viéndonos luego en el Grill?  
>- Sí. – contestó Damon con sequedad. – Oye, tengo que dejarte. Me están llamando.<br>- Vale, luego nos vemos.  
>- Sí, hasta luego. – se despidió Damon sin más.<p>

Hecho polvo tras esta desastrosa conversación con su novia, bajó al salón donde el resto del equipo estaba relajándose tras la victoria y se sentó al lado de su hermano. Rebekah apareció llevando varios vasos de agua que repartió entre los chicos, ofreciéndoselo también a Damon. Él lo aceptó solo porque quedaría demasiado raro que no lo hiciera.

- Lo has hecho muy bien hoy. – le felicitó la chica, tomándose la libertad de sentarse en el hueco que quedaba a su izquierda.  
>- Gracias. – respondió Damon sin ganas, aunque algo sorprendido de que volviera a ser amable con él.<br>- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó poniendo una mano en la rodilla del chico, cuya actitud alicaída contrastaba con la de todos los demás.  
>- Perfectamente. – replicó con una sonrisa falsa que no consiguió mantener del todo.<br>- No cuela. ¿Es tu noviecita? ¿No entiende lo que haces? – preguntó Rebekah, acercándose a su oído para que nadie más lo oyera.  
>- No es asunto tuyo. – respondió apartándole con cuidado la mano de su pierna, como debería haber hecho en el primer momento.<p>

Pero con esa respuesta en realidad le había confirmado que había algo que no iba bien. Rebekah iba a estar viviendo en la casa con ellos durante toda la semana para dar apoyo mientras durase el torneo, algo que hacía siempre que competían. Tenía tiempo de sobra para descubrir cuál era la verdadera situación entre Damon y su novia, y pensar algo para hacer al respecto para corregir la situación.

Damon sabía desde hacía tiempo que Rebekah se quedaría mientras estuviesen compitiendo y no pudo evitar compararla con Elena. Elena, que no sabía o no quería reconocer que para él era importante que fuese a verle. Al menos con Rebekah no tendría ese problema, porque como estaba también metida en el mundo del League of Legends lo entendía y no le fallaría en una situación así.

El rumbo que estaban tomando sus pensamientos era demasiado peligroso y Damon se dio cuenta de ello. Se levantó y salió de la habitación sin decir ni una palabra, tratando de evitar que su mente se descontrolara más de la cuenta. Se encerró en el baño y se observó a sí mismo en el espejo, sin saber cómo debería sentirse.

Aún llevaba el vaso de agua en la mano y se lo echó encima para calmarse los ánimos. Se quitó la ropa con la misma impulsividad y se metió bajo el agua de la ducha para relajarse.

Katherine no estaba muy entusiasmada con la idea de darle clases al hermano de Damon, pero no le quedó más remedio que aceptar al deberle una a Elena. Se reunió con ella en la tienda poco antes de la hora de cierre y desde allí se encaminaron hasta el Grill.

Los dos chicos estaban ya allí, ocupando una de las mesas del fondo. Stefan levantó una mano para llamarles la atención y que fueran hacia allí. Tras los saludos, Elena y Damon dejaron a sus hermanos pequeños solos en esa mesa y ellos se fueron a una cercana. El bar estaba casi vacío y no tuvieron problemas para cambiarse. Elena se acercó un momento a la barra a por un refresco como el que su novio ya estaba tomando y pegó la silla a la suya al volver.

Damon fingía estar ocupado con el móvil pero la excusa no podía durar para siempre y llegó el momento en que tuvo que guardarlo.

- Estás muy callado. – comentó Elena en cuanto lo hizo, ya que había estado esperando pacientemente a que dejara el móvil.

Damon respondió encogiéndose de hombros y tomando un poco de refresco.

- Estás enfadado. – comprendió Elena, bajando la cabeza apenada.  
>- Ya te dije que no lo estaba. – habló al fin el chico.<br>- ¿Entonces qué te pasa? – preguntó confundida.  
>- Tampoco estoy contento. – Damon retiró la mirada, escudándose en su vaso de nuevo.<p>

Elena se sintió fatal por dentro y se planteó si no hubiera sido mucho mejor que le hubiera dicho que el domingo estaba ocupada como excusa. Pero así Damon hubiera seguido preguntando para saber que era tan importante que no podía dejar para ir a verle, y si le preguntaba a la persona correcta, podía llegar a descubrirlo todo, estropeando su sorpresa.

Volvieron a quedarse en un incómodo silencio mientras se lanzaban miraditas de reojo. Elena fue la primera en cansarse de la situación e intentó aligerar el ambiente.

- ¿Quieres jugar al billar? – se levantó sin darle tiempo a contestar y empezó a preparar la mesa.

Al principio Damon negó con la cabeza pero en el momento de la verdad fue incapaz de dejarla colgada.

- Yo empiezo. – decidió por su cuenta, cogiendo un taco y dejando el vaso de refresco en el lateral de la mesa de billar.

Elena asintió mientras terminaba de colocar las bolas y después fue a por su refresco. Damon tuvo la cortesía de esperar a que volviera para hacer el tiro inicial.

- Lisas. – anunció al meter una bola en la tronera y continuó con la partida.

El juego mostraba a la perfección el momento en el que estaban. Distantes. Fríos. Moviéndose alrededor de la mesa sin tocarse y apenas sin hablar, sobre todo en el caso de Damon. En vez de prestar atención a los ejercicios de matemáticas, Stefan contempló preocupado como Elena fallaba, cediéndole el turno a su hermano.

- ¡Eh! – protestó cuando Kath chasqueó los dedos prácticamente en su cara para llamarle la atención.  
>- Atiende, que no tenemos mucho tiempo. – le regañó.<br>- ¿Sabes qué les pasa? – la ignoró, señalando con la cabeza a sus hermanos mayores.

Kath miró hacia la mesa de billar, haciendo una mueca al ver lo tensas que estaban las cosas.

- No creo que sea nada o Elena me lo hubiera contado. ¿Tú sabes algo?  
>- Solo que Damon lleva toda la tarde rarísimo. – negó sin entrar mucho en detalles, ya que ni Damon ni él les habían contado exactamente al resto de los Gilbert a que se dedicaban.<p>

Sabían que eso generaría muchas preguntas y un interés, que con la competición tan cerca, solo les provocaría más presión de la que ya soportaban. Por eso se habían guardado la información para otro más momento más adecuado.

- Ya lo solucionaran, todas las parejas se pelean. – dijo Kath sin darle más importancia y señaló uno de los ejercicios del libro que tenían abierto entre ellos. – Venga, a ver si sabes hacerlo.  
>- No soy tonto, ¿eh? – se mosqueó Stefan porque le tratara como tal y se puso a demostrárselo.<p>

Mientras, en la partida de billar, Elena volvió a fallar una bola fácil. Damon se posicionó en el lateral y solo tuvo que empujar un poco la bola blanca para meter una de las dos que le quedaban, fallando en su siguiente tiro.

Elena se colocó pero no pudo tirar porque una mano acarició su cintura y los labios de Damon empezaron a deslizarse por su cuello.

- ¿Crees que no sé que me estás dejando ganar? – preguntó el chico, haciendo que se le erizara la piel.  
>- ¿Ah sí? ¿Lo sabes? – preguntó Elena, cerrando los ojos para disfrutar mejor la oleada de placer que la recorría. – Y yo que pensaba que serías un caballero y me ayudarías.<p>

Damon pegó más su cuerpo al de ella y se recolocó como si efectivamente fuese a ayudarla a tirar.

- No me gusta que estamos así, Damon. – dijo Elena, evidentemente sin referirse a la placentera postura que compartían ahora.  
>- A mí tampoco. – respondió él, llevando de nuevo los labios a su cuello y dándole un suave beso ahí. Respiró el dulce perfume de Elena y con ello se derrumbaron los restos del muro invisible con el que había estado apartándola. – El sábado Stefan y yo vamos a ir a ver a nuestros padres. ¿Quieres venir? – preguntó, esperando no llevarse otra negativa porque no sería capaz de soportar dos de esa magnitud en el mismo día.<br>- ¿No tenéis que jugar? - se extrañó la chica.  
>- Le pedimos permiso a la organización para poder hacerlo desde casa. Como es por fuerza mayor porque Stefan tiene que presentarse a los exámenes en Atlanta, nos lo han dado sin problemas. – explicó. – Habíamos pensado pasarnos por casa y dormir allí, pero no sé, podemos hacer también un poco de turismo. – propuso inseguro.<p>

Había pensado invitarla desde un principio pero luego había decidido no hacerlo cuando Elena se negó a ir a verle si llegaban a las finales. El problema era que si perdían antes de llegar al sábado, entonces se quedarían todo el fin de semana donde sus padres y no vería a Elena, pero si llegaban, entonces tendrían que volver el domingo por la mañana para jugar luego por la tarde, con lo que tampoco podría ver a su novia en todo el fin de semana. Y eso era demasiado tiempo sin verse, sobre todo porque normalmente ya se veían bastante poco. Por eso Damon había vuelto a su idea original de que los acompañase.

- Claro que me apetece. – respondió Elena, soltando el taco sobre la mesa y se giró entre sus brazos para mirarle de frente. - ¿Pero a tus padres no les importara?  
>- No. – Damon le quitó importancia a pesar de que era bastante probable que su padre sí pusiera alguna pega. Confiaba en que su madre estuviera encantada con tenerles en casa como para protestar demasiado porque llevase a una chica.<br>- No me has hablado mucho de ellos. – preguntó la chica, con curiosidad ahora que iba a conocerlos.  
>- No me apetece hablar ahora, otro día.<br>- ¿Y qué te apetece hacer? – preguntó Elena con un tono travieso que hacía juego con el brillo que iluminaba los ojos azules de Damon.  
>- Esto. – dijo el chico, inclinándose hacia adelante hasta atrapar sus labios con los suyos.<p>

El tiempo no se detuvo mientras se besaban aunque ellos lo sintieran así. Siguió corriendo a la velocidad de siempre o incluso a más, como delataba el agua de los hielos que al derretirse se iba mezclando con el refresco de los vasos que habían quedado olvidados.

El fuerte sonido del marfil contra el marfil cerca de ellos consiguió atravesar la burbuja que los envolvía y alertarlos. Asustados por el ruido, se giraron para encontrarse con Stefan y Katherine, que los miraban con gesto burlón.

- Es hora de irnos. – le explicó Stefan a su hermano, haciendo rodar un poco hacia los lados la bola contra la que apoyaba la mano.  
>- ¿Ya? – se extrañó Damon porque el tiempo hubiera ido tan rápido, pero efectivamente era así, tenían que irse si querían llegar al mini entrenamiento nocturno que había convocado Mikael. – Bueno, recoge entonces y nos vamos.<br>- Ya estamos listos. – le respondió su hermano en tono divertido.

Elena había aprovechado la conversación de los hermanos para adecentarse un poco la ropa y el pelo.

- Pues vámonos entonces. – intervino, echándole un cable a su novio y apoyando una mano en su antebrazo.

No pudo reprimir la risa cuando le miró. Damon tenía los labios rosados e hinchados por todo el tiempo que habían pasado besándose y el pelo revuelto. Incluso tenía algunos mechones disparados por donde Elena había pasado las manos. Ella tampoco estaba en condiciones muy distintas y el chico también se echó a reír, pasando un brazo por sus hombros mientras se dirigían a la puerta.

- ¿Ves cómo no les pasa nada? – le susurró Katherine a Stefan mientras seguían a sus hermanos a una distancia prudencial para que tuvieran intimidad.  
>- Sí. – sonrió Stefan, viendo como ahora bromeaban juntos y jugueteando con algo que llevaba en el bolsillo lateral de la sudadera. – Mejor.<p>

Damon insistió en acompañarlas a casa, con lo que Elena le aseguró que mañana llevarían el coche para que no tuvieran que volver tan corriendo como les iba a pasar ahora. También le pidió que le avisara con el resultado de lo que hicieran mañana. Era evidente que habían solucionado sus problemas y se despidieron con un beso delante del porche. Detrás de ellos, Stefan y Katherine tenían su particular despedida. La chica estaba recordándole una vez más que tenía que estudiar para que le sirvieran de algo los resúmenes que le había pasado.

- Que sí, estudiaré. – aseguró el chico en tono cansado. – No te preocupes, si tengo a la brujita para ayudarme cuando me aburra. – sonrió, sacando el puño del bolsillo y abriéndolo para que viera lo que estaba escondiendo dentro.

Un pequeño muñequito de plástico que representaba a una brujita que vestía ropas y sombrero morados, llevando la escoba en la mano. Kath lo reconoció al instante, ella llevaba un muñeco exactamente igual enganchado a la cremallera de su estuche.

- Hasta mañana. – rió Stefan, disfrutando de su desconcierto y echando a correr.

Damon le dio un último beso a su novia y salió tras su hermano, despidiéndose apresuradamente de Kath al pasar por su lado. La chica estaba indignadísima porque Stefan se hubiera apropiado de su amuleto sin que se diera cuenta y soltó la mochila de cualquier manera en la entrada.

Su hermana estaba en la cocina, buscando en la nevera algo de comida.

- ¿Vas a cenar? – preguntó Katherine al verla.  
>- Claro. – respondió Elena sin entender a que venía la pregunta.<br>- Pensaba que no tendrías hambre, como te has cenado a Damon. – le recordó un poco en broma y bastante por picarla para desahogarse.

Pero su hermana la conocía bastante bien y no entró en su juego.

- No despiertes a papá, Kath. Buenas noches. – le respondió, cogiendo el plato para llevárselo arriba. No podía hablar con Damon porque el chico estaba ocupado, pero tenía muchas cosas que preparar para el domingo.

La semana pasó rápidamente con victorias para el equipo de Damon y Stefan, que solo tuvo algún que otro problema en cuartos de final. Acabaron ganando, lo que significaba que jugarían el domingo pasase lo que pasase el sábado. Por su parte Elena había acabado muy contenta con su examen de programación, aún no sabía la nota pero no era algo que le preocupase. Había conseguido mantener su sorpresa como tal y lo llevaba todo tan avanzado que pasar el sábado con Damon y Stefan en Atlanta no iba a ser un problema. Todo estaría listo para el domingo. Katherine también se había apuntado al viaje a última hora para ayudar a Stefan hasta el último minuto.

No era un trayecto largo, un par de horas en carretera y hasta las 12 no tenían que estar en el instituto, por lo que tampoco tuvieron que madrugar demasiado. Stefan y Katherine iban estudiando en el asiento detrás, Damon dormitaba en el del copiloto con los cascos del mp3 puestos y Elena conducía. Esa fue la tónica hasta que llegaron a Atlanta y tuvo que despertar a su novio para que la guiara por allí.

Llegaron al instituto con algo de tiempo y Katherine se quedó allí con Stefan por propia voluntad. Ni siquiera su hermana pudo convencerla para que se fuera con ellos, así que los dos mayores pudieron irse a desayunar en pareja.

- Espero que sea bueno. – bromeó Elena cuando terminó de aparcar delante de la cafetería a la que Damon la había llevado.  
>- ¿Confías en mí, princesa? – preguntó el chico, seguro de sí mismo. – Déjame pedir y te aseguro que no te arrepentirás.<br>- Más te vale o serás tú el que se arrepienta, Salvatore. – le amenazó Elena en broma.  
>- Wow, con apellido, que miedo. – rió Damon, tomándola de la mano para conducirla al que era su territorio.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

No les dio tiempo ni a sentarse antes de que alguien reconociera a Damon.

- ¿Pero qué ven mis ojos? Damon Salvatore ha vuelto a casa. – dijo acercándose una mujer de mediana edad, de corto pelo rubio y que llevaba una camiseta con el nombre y el logo de la cafetería.  
>- Hola Liz. – sonrió Damon de oreja a oreja, soltando la mano de Elena para que Liz pudiera abrazarle.<br>- Tu madre no me ha dicho que no venías.  
>- Le dije que llegaríamos para comer. – se excusó el chico. – Cuando esté Stefan también.<br>- Ah perdona, no me había dado cuenta de que estabas acompañado. – se disculpó la mujer al reparar en Elena, que se había quedado tímidamente atrás. - ¿Qué queréis tomar? ¿Lo de siempre? – preguntó mirando a Damon.  
>- Sí, para los dos. – asintió él.<br>- ¿De beber? ¿Café? ¿Zumo?  
>- Café. – respondió Elena cuando se dio cuenta de que la pregunta era solo para ella.<p>

Liz asintió y se fue a la cocina para pasar la orden.

- Ve sentándote princesa, enseguida vengo. – dijo Damon, indicándole una mesa con la mano antes de ir tras Liz.

Elena tomó asiento junto a la ventana y desde allí vio como Liz asentía a algo que le había dicho Damon. Después éste le dio un beso en la mejilla y volvió sonriente junto a su novia.

- Es una amiga de mi madre. – le explicó tras sentarse a su lado. – Es la dueña de la cafetería. No sabía que iba a estar. Normalmente los fines de semana suele estar por las tardes. Esperaba que no estuviera. – reconoció.  
>- Podemos irnos si quieres. – le ofreció la chica.<br>- No, ya da igual. Me ha prometido guardar el secreto hasta que se lo cuente. – respondió entrelazando una mano con la de ella sobre la mesa, agradecido por la oferta a pesar de que no hacía falta. – No le especifiqué a mis padres que además de una amiga eres mi novia, prefiero contárselo en persona.  
>- ¿Qué crees que les parecerá? – preguntó nerviosa, ya que le preocupaba no ser suficiente para Damon.<p>

Era una simple estudiante que trabajaba en la tienda familiar para ayudar a su padre mientras que Damon tenía una carrera por delante con su equipo de videojuegos. Al final Damon no le había hablado de sus padres. Apenas hablaban el poco rato que se encontraban en el Grill mientras sus hermanos estudiaban, aunque Elena no es que se quejara mucho por ello.

- A mi madre le encantaras. Mi padre… ni idea la verdad. Siempre me ha resultado saber que piensa. Supongo que somos demasiado distintos. – dijo, y Elena le apretó la mano tratando de darle apoyo. Damon sonrió y alzó ambas manos para depositar un beso en el dorso de la de ella.  
>- Cuéntame algo, que tú llevabas ventaja. Ya conocías a mi padre. – le recordó.<p>

Disfrutaron de un copioso desayuno mientras Damon le contaba anécdotas de su vida anterior al mundo competitivo de los e-sports. El chico tuvo incluso que tomarse parte del de Elena, que no podía con más por el miedo de no tener hambre luego cuando fuesen a casa de los Salvatore.

Como aún les quedaba tiempo hasta tener que recoger a sus hermanos, fueron a dar una vuelta por la ciudad. Decidieron dejar el coche donde estaba e ir caminando por los alrededores. Damon le enseñó un parque al que solían llevarles de pequeños y también el colegio en el que habían cursado primaria. No había mucho más allí que pudieran ver y volvieron al parque, donde se relajaron un rato tirados en la hierba.

Como siempre que estaban juntos, el tiempo se les pasó volando y tuvieron la impresión de que solo había pasado un suspiro cuando tuvieron que regresar al instituto.

Stefan hacía salido hacía rato y estaba sentado en el bordillo de la pista de baloncesto junto a Kath. Tenían un libro entre ambos y las cabezas muy juntas mientras repasaban las respuestas de los exámenes que Stefan acababa de hacer.

- Aquí está. – indicó el chico, marcando un párrafo con el dedo. - ¡Justo lo que te he dicho! ¡Sí! ¡Voy a aprobar! – celebró poniéndose en pie y empezando un baile victorioso y seguro de sí mismo.

Vio llegar a su hermano y se abalanzó sobre él para darle las buenas noticias.

- ¡Damon! ¡Voy a aprobar! – dijo mientras se le echaba encima.  
>- ¿Te han salido bien? – preguntó éste, manteniendo el equilibrio como podía.<br>- Sí. – sonrió Stefan, soltándole y quedándose frente a ambos. – No para sacar un diez, pero sí que apruebo seguro. Lo hemos comprobado. – aseguró y después se echó encima de Elena. – Gracias. – dijo abrazándola.  
>- A mí no me las des, si no he hecho nada. – rió, devolviéndole el abrazo. – El mérito es de Kath y tuyo.<p>

Stefan llevó una mano hasta el bolsillo de la sudadera donde guardaba la pequeña bruja de la suerte. Kath se la había exigido tan pronto como había salido de los exámenes, pero se había negado a devolvérsela con la excusa de que seguía necesitando suerte.

La chica se acercó a ellos sacudiéndose el polvo de los vaqueros.

- ¿Y vosotros qué? ¿Disfrutando del paseo? – preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa.

Ellos se limitaron a mirarse y sonreír. Damon abrazó a su novia y caminaron juntos en dirección al coche, con sus hermanos detrás.

A Elena le latía el corazón a mil por hora cuando aparcó el coche en la calle en que vivían los Salvatore. Damon se quedó esperándola mientras sus hermanos se adelantaban e iban entrando.

- Todo va a ir bien. – le dijo adivinando lo que estaba pensando, repitiendo las palabras que ella le había dicho cuando se dio la situación inversa.  
>- Lo sé. – le asintió ella, sonriéndole a pesar de los nervios que no podía evitar. - ¿Me das un beso? – pidió queriendo la seguridad que ese gesto le daba, aprovechando que aún no habían entrado para acercarse a rodearle la cintura con los brazos.<p>

Los dos sabían que no podrían ser tan cariñosos una vez estuvieran con los padres de Damon, así que unieron sus labios en un intenso beso que tendría que durarles para varias horas.

- No tienes que pedírmelos princesa, son tuyos siempre que los quieras. – dijo Damon al separarse, copando su mejilla con la mano.  
>- Lo tendré en cuenta. – sonrió ella, devolviéndole el gesto al retirarle cariñosamente un mechón rebelde de la frente.<br>- Vamos. – indicó Damon tomando su mano y al girarse se dieron cuenta de que tenían público.

Otro coche había llegado y estaba terminando de aparcar en el pequeño trozo de carretera que se adentraba en la casa.

- Mi padre. – le susurró Damon a Elena al reconocer el coche.

Una puerta se abrió y el ocupante salió al exterior. El hombre era una versión más madura de Damon, solo que con el pelo castaño que ya le empezaba a clarear en algunos sitios. Lo que sí tenía era los ojos azules, aunque de un tono más pálido que los de su hijo.  
>Damon se acercó a saludar y después hizo las presentaciones.<p>

- Elena, mi novia. – dijo con orgullo, a pesar de que Guisseppe posiblemente los había visto besarse y ya lo sospecharía.  
>- Encantado. – respondió Guisseppe cortésmente y a Elena le pareció ver curiosidad en su mirada cuando se saludaron, pero el hombre no dijo nada más.<p>

El silencio duró hasta que entraron en la casa y los recibió la madre de los chicos, Lily Salvatore. Si antes Elena había pensado que Damon y su padre se parecían, no era nada comparado con su madre. Largo pelo negro, curiosos ojos azules y la misma figura alta y delgada que su hijo, incluso compartían algunos rasgos. Stefan también se parecía a ella, especialmente en el carácter extrovertido y abierto.

Recibió a las chicas Gilbert con los brazos abiertos y estaba llena de curiosidad por la novia de su hijo. A pesar de eso no las agobió y les dio a todos un poco de tiempo para instalarse en lo que terminaba de preparar la comida. Los chicos subieron las cosas del coche a las habitaciones. La de Damon sería para Elena y Kath tenía la de invitados toda para ella, los chicos se las apañarían con las literas que tenía Stefan en la suya.

Una vez estuvieron todos sentados en el comedor, la conversación se centró sobre todo en Stefan y sus exámenes para luego pasar a las chicas Gilbert. Elena pronto se dio cuenta de que no tenía nada que temer, la madre de los chicos era encantadora y a Guisseppe, aunque fuese más serio y reservado, le interesó bastante que fuese capaz de compaginar los estudios y el trabajo.

Durante la mayor parte del tiempo Damon mantuvo una mano sobre la pierna de su novia como gesto de apoyo. Habían terminado los postres y la conversación era relajada cuando le hizo una seña a su hermano.

- Nos vamos arriba. Puedes subir si quieres. – le dijo a Elena, dándole un beso en la mejilla antes de ponerse en pie.  
>- Luego. Suerte. – respondió ella, que no quería distraerle o causarle problemas por estar con él mientras jugaba.<p>

Stefan y Damon se disculparon y se fueron a la buhardilla con sus portátiles para conectarse a la charla de equipo antes de las semifinales que empezaban en una hora.

Tras un largo rato hablando, se levantaron de la mesa y Elena ayudó a Lily a recoger y guardar todo. A su hermana no le intimidaba Guisseppe y se había quedado con él en el salón viendo la televisión. Les oían hablar desde la cocina, parecían enfrascados en un debate sobre lo que fuese que estaban viendo.

- ¿Quieres un té, Elena? – ofreció Lily cuando terminó de guardar el último plato.

La chica asintió y continuó guardando cubiertos. Mientras se calentaba el agua para las infusiones, Lily preparó también un plato con galletas que sacó de un bote de uno de los estantes. Tenían una pinta deliciosa y parecían caseras, pero Elena se sentía aún demasiado llena como para coger una, lo que era una pena.

- Seguro que a los chicos les apetece. – le explicó mientras las colocaba.  
>- A Damon seguro. – sonrió Elena, recordando que era incapaz de resistirse a la comida y especialmente a los dulces.<br>- Seguro. – coincidió con ella. – A Stefan le encantan, no creo que les vayan a durar mucho. ¿Se las subes tú? – le preguntó. – Están en la buhardilla, siempre juegan ahí cuando están en casa.  
>- Sí, Damon me ha contado algunas cosas.<br>- Nunca le había visto como ahora, tan pillado por una chica. – confió la mujer en ella, tendiéndola la taza de té. – Como madre eso siempre da un poco de miedo, por eso me alegro de que te haya traído. Es un alivio ver que le correspondes.  
>- Gracias. – respondió Elena sin saber bien que decir al escuchar la confirmación de lo que el propio Damon le había confesado casi sin querer la semana anterior.<p>

Subió a ver a los chicos cuando se terminó el té. Aún estaban jugando y se quedó al margen para no distraerles. En menos de un par de minutos los hermanos soltaron sendos gritos de entusiasmo y se levantaron a abrazarse. Ahí fue cuando Damon se dio cuenta de que no estaban solos y liberó un brazo que extendió hacia Elena para que se uniera a ellos.

- Hemos ganado. – informó contento.  
>- Me alegro. – le sonrió ella, abrazándole con un solo brazo.<br>- Galletas, ¡genial! – dijo Stefan al ver el plato, quitándoselo a Elena y empezando a comer.

Así la pareja puedo abrazarse en condiciones.

- Estamos en la final. – insistió Damon, dejándole caer de aquella manera que el de mañana era un partido importante. No habían vuelto a hablar de ello pero seguía queriendo que Elena fuese a verlo, ahora con más motivos.  
>- Vais a hacerlo muy bien. – respondió ella sin entrar en el tema y aprovechó que estaban solos, porque Stefan en realidad no contaba, para darle un más que merecido beso como premio.<p>

A la noche salieron los cuatro juntos pero tras la cena Stefan se marchó con sus antiguos amigos del instituto y Kath le acompañó para no quedarse a solas con la parejita. Elena y Damon dieron una vuelta hasta que se decidieron entrar en un bar que ofrecía música en directo y pasaron un largo tiempo allí hasta que decidieron volver.

El chico se quitó las botas en la entrada de la casa para no hacer ruido y Elena le imitó. Como no conocía la casa, se agarró a la cintura del chico, dejando que fuese él delante. Él la guió con cuidado, demostrando que no era la primera vez que recorría la casa de noche. Abrió la puerta de su cuarto y esperó hasta que Elena hubiese entrado para cerrarla.

Una vez más se movió en la oscuridad, dando un pequeño traspié al tropezar con la alfombra o alguna de las cosas que habían dejado por allí. Encendió la luz de la mesilla y les dio un poco de visión. Elena se acercó aguantando la risa.

- Ven aquí, graciosa. – dijo el chico en voz baja, agarrándola de la cintura y tirando hacia él de forma que cayeran los dos en la cama.

Damon empezó a hacerla cosquillas y pronto Elena estuvo retorciéndose bajo él, aguantando como podía para no hacer ruido. Todos los demás dormían y no tenían intención de que se enteraran de lo que estaban haciendo en la habitación de Damon, porque lo que había empezado como algo inocente, ya no lo era tanto.

La chica podía notar la excitación de su novio presionando con fuerza contra su vientre. Sin aliento por las cosquillas, intentó pararle atrapando sus labios en un intenso beso. Eso funcionó para que dejara de torturarla, pero no hizo más que aumentar la dureza de la erección de Damon, quién también empezó a restregarse contra el cuerpo de su novia.

El roce continuo, a pesar de ser sobre las ropas de ambos, hizo que se le escapara un gemido que se apresuró a ahogar rápidamente en los labios de Elena.

- Si vas a echarme, ahora es el momento porque no quiero parar. – dijo sin parar de besarla.  
>- Yo tampoco quiero parar. – respondió Elena, demostrándoselo metiendo las manos bajo su camiseta para acariciarle la espalda.<br>- No puedo, de verdad, Elena, no puedo parar. – dijo, rozándose de nuevo contra ella, aumentando la dolorosa y placentera tensión que sentía en la entrepierna.

Elena le arañó un poco y reprimió un placentero gemido ocultando la cara en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro.

- Pues no pares Damon. – le contestó con la misma desesperación.

Continuaron besándose y rozándose en la penumbra que les proporcionaba la lámpara de la mesilla. Se quitaron poco a poco la ropa, explorando sus cuerpos sin prisas y poniendo mucho cuidado en no hacer ruido para no delatarse. Damon besaba el punto en el que estuviera cuando no podía contenerse y Elena prefería ese hueco que tanto la gustaba, mordiéndole suavemente algunas de las veces al notar que a él le gustaba, sobre todo cuando el placer que el chico la provocaba era demasiado grande. Y eso que aún no había usado más que los dedos y la lengua, pero ella quería más.

Deslizó la mano entre sus cuerpos hasta la dura erección de su novio y le acarició la punta, notando como el chico se estremecía al contacto.

- ¿Tienes protección? – le preguntó, acordándose de ese detalle importante mientras seguía acariciándole.  
>- Eh… - a Damon le costó responder. – Creo que debería haber condones en el cajón. Lo que no sé es si están caducados.<br>- Esperemos que no. – dijo Elena apartando la mano.  
>- Esperemos, porque ni una ducha fría va a ayudarme con esto. – musitó el chico y ella soltó una risita en respuesta. – Sí, tú ríete, que ya verás que gracia te va a hacer cuando te quedes tú también con el calentón. – la amenazó abrazándola por la espalda y besando su cuello desde atrás, haciendo que se estremeciera de nuevo.<br>- ¿Dónde dices que están? – Elena había abierto el cajón, pero tampoco es que pudiera hacer mucho más con él besándola de esa manera en su punto más débil.  
>- En la caja de caramelos. – respondió y se apiadó de ella para conformarse con espiar por encima de su hombro.<p>

Elena cogió la caja de metal y la abrió, encontrando varios inconfundibles paquetitos plateados.

- ¿Rezabas todos los días para que tu madre no quisiera un caramelo? – le preguntó.  
>- No le gustan los dulces, ¿podemos no hablar de mi madre en estas circunstancias? – protestó, apañándose para coger uno de ellos. – Mira las fechas anda.<p>

Descartaron un par de ellos hasta encontrar uno que aún no estaba caducado y pudieron retomar lo que estaban haciendo antes, mucho más placentero que mirar fechas de condones. Damon había llenado sus desengaños amorosos con encuentros de una sola noche siempre que se le presentaba la oportunidad, Elena no era tan experimentada como él pero tenía pasión y sobre todo, se dejaba llevar por el momento siempre que estaba con Damon.

Le quitó el paquetito de las manos y lo abrió con manos un poco temblorosas porque era la primera vez que tomaba la iniciativa así. Colocó el condón sobre la erección de su novio y después lo besó con intensidad para demostrarle que quería seguir adelante. El chico respondió al beso y se las arregló para tumbarla de nuevo en la cama y colocarse encima.

Se introdujo dulcemente en ella, sin dejar de besarla para ahogar los ruidos que se les escapaban a ambos. Desacompasados al principio, pronto se acostumbraron a las nuevas sensaciones y encontraron un ritmo que les hacía estragos en ellos. El morbo de saber que estaban haciendo algo prohibido, en el sentido de que estaban en casa de los padres de él que claramente no era el lugar más apropiado, hacía que estuvieran aún más excitados y receptivos.

En esas condiciones no les costó demasiado rendirse al placer. Permanecieron así mientras se tranquilizaban, simplemente tumbados y abrazados. Damon fue el primero en moverse y solo porque tenía que deshacerse del condón, enseguida volvió a la cama donde su novia le esperaba con los brazos abiertos.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

Elena y Damon madrugaron para que nadie los pillara durmiendo juntos. Estaban en la cocina preparando el desayuno mientras escuchaban música en tono suave con uno de sus móviles. A Damon no le importaba andar en bóxers alrededor de su chica, pero no pensaba arriesgarse a que cualquiera de los otros miembros de su familia viera lo que ella le provocaba, de ahí que se hubiera puesto unos vaqueros. También llevaba un jersey fino con cuello para tapar el chupetón que Elena le había hecho en el cuello durante la noche anterior.

Ella también se había cambiado a unos vaqueros y una camiseta de manga larga. Como ambos se habían vestido en la habitación del chico, él había podido ver que entre las cosas que había traído no estaba la camiseta que le había regalado con la excusa de que la usara precisamente para dormir. Ese detalle le daba un poco de miedo, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que ya había rechazado el ir a verle a la final.

Pero había aceptado viajar con él y conocer a sus padres. Si hasta se habían acostado, lo que se suponía que era un paso bastante grande en su relación. Eso tenía que significar algo. Animado por ese pensamiento se llevó la mano al bolsillo trasero de los vaqueros. Elena había estado demasiado distraída como para darse cuenta de que había cogido algo de sus otros vaqueros y se lo había vuelto a guardar en estos.

- Elena. – la llamó, decidido a dárselo.

La chica se giró, vocalizando la letra de la canción que estaba sonando y se acercó llevando en la mano una tostada recién hecha. Se la ofreció al chico, quién le dio un mordisco.

Damon sacó la entrada del bolsillo y la ocultó en el puño, apañándoselas para llevarles hasta una de las sillas. Elena quedó sentada en su regazo y mordió un poco de la tostada antes de ofrecérsela de nuevo. Damon sonrió y no se quejó, pensando que podía esperar unos segundos más.

- El café casi está. – señaló Elena, tratando de levantarse para ir hacia la cafetera.  
>- Espera un momento, princesa. Quiero darte una cosa. – le pidió él, reteniéndola por la cintura.<br>- ¿El qué? – preguntó la chica con curiosidad.

Damon le enseñó el puño derecho cerrado y dejó que fuese ella quién abriese sus dedos uno por uno hasta desvelar lo que ocultaba en el interior. Intrigada, Elena se apresuró a coger el papel doblado que su novio le ofrecía y le cambió la expresión al descubrir lo que era. Una entrada para el último día del festival en el que Damon y su equipo jugarían la final horas más tarde.

- Damon, ya hablamos de esto. – dijo sin atreverse a mirarle a los ojos.

No había disimulado nada bien su decepción y el chico lo había notado, con lo que su alegría y seguridad se habían esfumado. Ahora volvía a sentirse inseguro a pesar de todo lo que habían avanzado y lo peor era esa odiosa sensación de saber que era culpa suya.

- Dijiste que no querías ir sola. – le recordó con voz débil.  
>Elena asintió y le ofreció la entrada, devolviéndosela. Él ni siquiera intentó cogerla.<br>- Nuestros padres van a venir. Prometieron hacerlo si Stefan y yo llegábamos a la final, y lo hemos hecho. Puedes ir con ellos, así no estarías sola. – explicó, intentando conectar con ella de algún modo pero Elena seguía rehusando mirarle a los ojos.

La chica callaba sin saber cómo salir de este embrollo. La excusa que le había dado a Damon ya no valía, si tan solo hubiera sabido que su novio planeaba invitar a sus padres podría haber preparado algo. Ahora con la presión no se le ocurría nada, al menos nada convincente.

Damon estaba cada vez más preocupado porque el silencio solo amplificaba sus temores.

- Elena, por favor. – la desesperación le llevó incluso a suplicar. – Quiero que vengas, para mí es importante que estés allí.  
>- Es que ya me he comprometido a hacer otra cosa. – respondió débilmente Elena, viendo que no podría librarse y que tenía que decir algo ya. Además técnicamente era la verdad.<p>

Al chico no le gustó nada la respuesta y se puso repentinamente en pie, casi derribando a Elena. Se alejó hasta apoyarse con ambas manos en una encimera, dándole la espalda.

- Damon… No te enfades. – le suplicó ella, quedándose a un par de pasos de distancia.  
>- Sí, sí me enfado. – el chico se dio la vuelta. Le brillaban los ojos y no precisamente con la picardía o la felicidad que a Elena tanto le gustaba ver en ellos. – Al menos dime qué es eso tan importante que no puedes dejar si tu novio te pide un favor.<p>

Elena volvió a bajar la cabeza porque no podía decírselo. ¿Qué sentido tendría guardar el secreto toda la semana para luego estropearlo a solo unas horas de darle la sorpresa? Aunque estuvo a punto de hacerlo al notar que Damon estaba herido.

- Ya veo. – replicó él decepcionado, tensando la mandíbula y se giró de nuevo. – Genial Elena, realmente genial. – añadió alzando la voz.  
>- No grites. – le pidió ella, sintiéndose fatal y muy culpable.<br>- Gritaré si quiero, ¿o tampoco puedo hacer lo que me apetezca? – Damon la ignoró y alzó aún más la voz.  
>- Hola chicos, que madrugadores. – los interrumpió Lily, entrando la cocina antes de que la cosa fuese a más.<p>

No quería molestarlos, iba a irse cuando se había dado cuenta de que discutían y había pensado que lo mejor sería ayudar a cambiar un poco los ánimos.

- Hola. – saludaron ambos y además Damon se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla, yéndose después al extremo contrario al que estaba Elena. La chica agachó la cabeza ante el gesto de rechazo.  
>- Mmm, habéis hecho café. – Lily se acercó a la cafetera y cogió una taza para echarse un poco.<br>- Sí, lo ha hecho Elena. – respondió Damon irónico.  
>- Voy a ver si Kath está despierta. – dijo Elena, incapaz de aguantar más la situación y huyendo de la cocina.<p>

La mujer se acercó a su hijo cuando se quedaron solos.

- ¿Pasa algo Damon? – le preguntó dulcemente, acariciándole el cabello.  
>- ¿Nos has oído? – preguntó cambiando la expresión a un gesto triste.<br>- Un poco, pero no quería hacerlo.

Damon se encogió de hombros indicando que le daba igual. Lily lo atrajo hacia sus brazos sin importarle que tuviera ya 19 años.

- ¿Quieres contármelo?  
>- Es la segunda vez que le pido que venga a verme jugar y siempre me dice que no. – confesó, refugiándose en su madre como cuando era pequeño y las cosas más fáciles. – Primero me dijo que no quería ir para estar sola y no entender nada. Ahora le he dicho que podía ir con vosotros y me ha respondido que se ha comprometido a hacer algo pero no ha querido decirme el qué.<br>- ¿Le has dicho que quieres que vaya?  
>- Sí, y nada. Es culpa mía, le dije algo que no debería haber dicho y justo después de eso me dijo que no la primera vez. – era la única explicación que cuadraba para él. Igual que no podía quitarse de la cabeza como otras chicas le habían hecho de menos por su afición a los videojuegos, por eso era tan importante para él que Elena fuera a apoyarle en la primera vez que competía desde que estaban juntos. Sería como una prueba de fuego para ellos.<br>- Seguro que no es eso, Damon. – le consoló su madre. - ¿Quieres que hable con ella? A lo mejor le da cosa ir con nosotros y no se atreve a decírtelo. Nos acaba de conocer, sería algo normal.  
>- ¿Tú crees? – preguntó el chico, alzando la cabeza esperanzado.<br>- Déjame a mí. – le sonrió Lily. – Seguro que será mejor que hacerla sentir tan mal que al final acabe yendo por obligación y sea algo que te pueda echar en cara, ¿no crees?  
>- Posiblemente. – reconoció Damon medio a regañadientes.<br>- No te preocupes, hablaré con ella. – le aseguró a su hijo. – Ahora ve a prepararte, hoy es un día importante, ¿no?

Damon sonrió, un poquito más tranquilo, y subió a por sus cosas. En el camino se cruzó con Elena y los dos hermanos de ambos, bajó la cabeza para esquivar a su novia porque seguía estando enfadado y continuó su camino.

Su comportamiento extrañó a Kath y Stefan, que se sorprendieron aún más cuando Lily y Elena salieron sin necesidad de intercambiar palabras. Con solo una significativa mirada Elena supo que Lily quería hablar también con ella y asintió, dirigiéndose al exterior, donde nadie las escucharía.

- Supongo que ya te lo ha contado. – dijo Elena, sentándose en el primer escalón del porche sintiéndose como la mala de la película.  
>- Si te insiste es porque es importante para él.<br>- Ya lo sé. – reconoció, cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

Lily intuyó que algo pasaba y fue a sentarse a su lado.

- Puedes contarme, no le diré nada. – le aseguró, poniendo cálidamente la mano en su brazo.

Era la madre de su novio y sabía que sus lealtades estarían con él, pero realmente no estaba haciendo nada malo. Se había equivocado sí, pero por intentar hacer algo bueno. Ahora estaba perdida y un consejo no la haría daño. Elena se dejó llevar por ese contacto maternal que hacía años que no tenía.

- Sí que voy a ir a verle pero le dije que no para que fuese una sorpresa. No pensé que fuese a tomárselo tan mal. – le confesó en voz baja. La habitación de Damon daba a la parte de atrás y era poco probable que las escuchara, pero por si acaso. – Busqué donde era en cuanto Damon me habló del torneo y me di cuenta de que era en el mismo festival al que quería ir mi hermano pequeño con sus amigos. Así que me ofrecí a acompañarles con la condición de que luego se vinieran conmigo para animar a los chicos. Como un pequeño club de fans. – le explicó.  
>- A Damon le va a encantar. – asintió su madre, aliviada de que no fuese nada grave lo que ocurría entre ambos.<br>- Pero ahora está enfadado. ¿Qué hago? ¿Se lo cuento? – le preguntó agobiada.  
>- Sí te vuelve a preguntar sí. Rotundamente sí. – afirmó rápidamente. – Pero si no… bueno, supongo que no pasa nada por mantener la sorpresa hasta el último momento. Le va a gustar mucho. – dijo sonriendo.<br>- Eso espero, porque si no nada de esto habrá valido la pena. – suspiró Elena.  
>- Tranquila, no será nada. – la animó Lily.<p>

Se quedaron allí hablando de como iban a encontrarse hasta que la puerta se abrió y se callaron de golpe. Se notó mucho y a Damon no le hizo especialmente gracia porque se dio cuenta de que hablaban de él.

- Tenemos que irnos ya. – informó en tono impersonal.  
>- Voy a por mis cosas. – asintió Elena, poniéndose en pie. – Gracias. – le susurró a la madre del chico.<p>

Stefan y Kath aparecieron tras Damon, ya preparados para marcharse. La chica le pasó a su hermana las cosas que había recogido por ella y los cuatro se despidieron de Lily.

En cuanto estuvieron en el coche fue imposible obviar la tensión existente entre Damon y Elena. El chico ni siquiera se molestó en disimular. Cogió su mp3 y puso los cascos, ignorando deliberadamente a todos los demás al ir durante todo el viaje mirando por su ventanilla sin decir nada.

- ¡Elena! - Jeremy llegó corriendo a buscarla tan pronto como escuchó la puerta de la entrada. - ¡Mira! ¡Ven a ver lo que hemos hecho! - le pidió entusiasmado cogiendola del brazo y tirando de ella hacia el garaje.

Sus amigos se habían quedado a dormir en casa y todos habían madrugado para darles los últimos toques a las pancartas y carteles que habían preparado. Lo sorprendente era que Grayson estaba allí ayudando, emocionado como un niño más.

- ¡Elena! ¿Cómo no me habías contado que Damon y su hermano jugaban en ese torneo? - le reprochó al verla. - Tendrías que habermelo dicho, me hubiera gustado ir.  
>- Puedes ir por mi. - propuso rápidamente Kath, que había entrado tras sus hermanos, viendo la oportunidad de librarse. Solo había accedido a acompañar a Elena porque le había suplicado que no la dejase sola, pero no tenía ningún interés en las actividades que realizaban allí.<br>- No es necesario, tengo otra entrada. - replicó Elena, sacando de un bolsillo la entrada que Damon le había dado por la mañana, la desencadenante de la pelea. Al final sí que iba a tener que agradecerle que se la hubiera dado.  
>- ¿No os importa que vaya? - preguntó Grayson antes de cogerla. - Voy a vestirme. - sonrió emocionado.<br>- Venga chicos, todos a prepararse. - dijo Elena y ni uno solo de los adolescentes replicó.

Kath y ella también subieron a guardar las cosas que se habían llevado a Atlanta y a cambiarse de ropa. Elena se puso unos vaqueros grises y la camiseta del equipo que Damon le había regalado y que había estado reservando para este momento. También se puso una camiseta negra de fina manga larga debajo, para que no se notase tanto que la de Damon le quedaba grande.

No cabían todos en el único coche que poseían los Gilbert, pero una de las madres de los amigos de Jeremy se había ofrecido a ayudar en llevarlos y traerlos, con lo que no había problemas. Les costó bastante más guardar las pancartas y carteles sin que se rompiera nada y entrara todo en el maletero.

Una vez llegaron al pabellón donde era el festival, se separaron en dos grupos. Los chicos querían ver todos los puestos que había y Grayson fue con ellos. Las chicas se quedaron solas y Kath aprovechó para preguntarle a su hermana que pasaba con Damon.

- Nada. – suspiró Elena, ocultando las manos en los puños de la camiseta mientras caminaban.  
>- ¿Y por nada no os habláis? – preguntó Kath con cuidado, sin querer recordarle a su hermana el desastroso momento de la despedida.<br>- No le ha sentado bien que le dijera que no venía. – le resumió.  
>- ¿Por eso se ha puesto así? – Damon ni siquiera se había despedido cuando les dejaron a él y a su hermano en la casa que compartían con el equipo. Se había ido sin más, dejando incluso a Stefan desconcertado.<br>- Sí Kath.  
>- Pues vaya. – se encogió ella de hombros sin entenderlo. - ¿Adónde vamos?<br>- Según el mapa es por aquí. – dijo Elena, agradecida por el cambio de tema y mirando el pequeño mapita del recinto que había cogido en la entrada.

Continuaron andando un poco más hasta que llegaron a una amplia zona en la que apenas había gente. Muchos pasaban por allí pero no se paraban porque no había nada en el estrado, solo unas mesas. Un par de chicos se movían por allí colocando sillas en el estrado.

- ¿Esto? – preguntó Katherine en un evidente tono de decepción.  
>- Supongo. – respondió Elena, también decepcionada a pesar de que no tenía ni idea de lo que iba a encontrar, pero esperaba algo más profesional.<br>- ¿Os puedo ayudar? – se les acercó otro chico un poco más mayor que ellas que llevaba un pase colgado del cuello que le identificaba como miembro autorizado de una organización desconocida para las chicas.  
>- Solo estamos mirando. ¿Aquí es donde se juega el torneo en directo? – preguntó Elena.<br>- Sí, pero es dentro de varias horas. – respondió el chico, evidentemente extrañado por su presencia allí.  
>- Lo sabemos. – dijo Elena, girándose para mirar el estrado.<br>- ¿Vais a quedaros? – preguntó de nuevo el chico.  
>- ¿No podemos? – esta vez fue Kath quién contestó.<p>

El chico se llevó una mano al cabello, corto y de un tono entre el rubio y el castaño, revolviéndoselo mientras pensaba.

- ¿Sois fans de los BloodBrothers? – preguntó ignorando a Kath y señalando la camiseta que llevaba Elena, donde el logo en color rojo sangre destacaba claramente sobre el negro.  
>- Sí, ¿los conoces? – preguntó ella curiosa.<br>- Digamos que tengo mis contactos. – sonrió el chico, volviendo a revolverse el cabello. - ¿Qué venís? ¿A animarlos?  
>- Sí, pero no sabemos como va esto, ¿verdad Kath? – dijo Elena, girándose un poco hacia su hermana.<br>- Ayer hubo más gente de la que esperábamos. – reconoció el chico. – Pero no tenéis que quedaros. Yo os guardo el sitio. Solo tenéis que buscarme, estoy donde los casters. – ofreció, señalándoles una mesa situada en lo que era el centro de la zona del público.  
>- Gracias, supongo. – se extrañó ahora Elena.<br>- No me las des Elena. – dijo guiñándole un ojo y se dio la vuelta para volver a su trabajo.

Ella puso los ojos como platos y miró a su hermana, que compartía la misma expresión de asombro.

- ¿Piensas lo mismo que yo? – le preguntó a Kath.  
>- ¿En qué narices es un caster? – respondió su hermana, mirando intrigada a aquel chico que ahora conversaba y dirigía a sus compañeros.<br>- No, ¿en cómo narices sabe mi nombre? – la corrigió Elena sin entender nada, pero aquel extraño chico no se quedó solo en ningún momento y no se atrevió a interrumpirle en su trabajo.

Damon estaba sentado algo alejado de sus compañeros, más centrado en sus propios pensamientos que en la partida que les esperaba. La final de consolación estaba apunto de terminar y su turno se acercaba.

Rebekah se acercó y puso las manos en sus hombros sin avisar, empezando un suave masaje.

- Estás muy tenso, ¿estás bien? – le preguntó.

Damon sabía que no era correcto y que debería cortarlo lo más rápidamente posible, pero no lo hizo.

- Sí, claro. – respondió falsamente.  
>- ¿Te preocupa la partida? – continuó interesándose mientras le masajeaba los hombros. – Has hecho una semana genial, no creo que hoy vaya a ser la excepción. Luego lo celebraremos.<br>- No. – reaccionó el chico, apartándose de ella como debía haber hecho de primeras. – Esto está mal.  
>- No veo nada malo. – le sonrió ella.<br>- Tengo novia.  
>- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y por qué no está aquí apoyándote? ¿No ha querido venir, Damon? – preguntó, dándole donde más le dolía y así lo demostró el rostro del chico.<p>

Estaban hablando en voz baja por lo que nadie más podía oírles.

- He dicho que no. – respondió Damon, ignorando sus preguntas.  
>- ¿Estás seguro de que quieres perdértelo? – se insinuó Rebekah.<br>- Damon. – interrumpió Stefan con gesto serio, llevando el ratón y el teclado bajo el brazo. – Nos toca, tenemos que salir.  
>- Voy, dame un minuto. – asintió a su hermano y esperó a que se alejara. – Da igual lo que pase entre Elena y yo, la respuesta siempre será que no me interesa. – le dijo a Rebekah, cogiendo sus periféricos del banco en el que estaba sentado y fue a colocarse tras sus compañeros de equipo.<p>

Todos iban vestidos a juego, con vaqueros oscuros, camiseta con el logo y una cazadora deportiva del equipo similar a las que usaban los deportistas en los institutos. Como salían por el orden de sus posiciones en el juego, Damon era el último y aprovechó esos pequeños segundos de diferencia para comprobar que el cuello de la cazadora estuviese perfectamente subido para cubrir el chupetón que le había hecho Elena.

Stefan se paró de golpe al poco de salir y Damon casi chocó con él. Entendió porque lo había hecho en cuanto dirigió una mirada al público y se sintió el más idiota del mundo.


End file.
